


To the War is Gone

by B_Radley



Series: Rise and Fight Again [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Canon Compliant, Multi, Mystery, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 86,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Radley/pseuds/B_Radley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four and a half years after Order 66 and the Fall of the Republic, Ahsoka Tano continues to wonder what her place is in Bail Organa's fledgling galactic movement. With the help of faces from her past, as well as her present, she begins to assert herself as a leader of the slow-building Resistance to the Empire.</p><p>Or, she will just say the hell with it and become a pirate.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four and a half years after Order 66 and the Fall of the Republic, Ahsoka Tano continues to wonder what her place is in Bail Organa's fledgling galactic movement. With the help of faces from her past, as well as her present, she begins to assert herself as a leader of the slow-building Resistance to the Empire.
> 
> Or, she will just say the hell with it and become a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a reunion of sorts takes place.

 

**Prologue - The Watcher**

The warrior moves through the back alleys of the small spaceport. She is well-concealed in a long coat and her face and head are hidden in a large scarf - either against recognition, the occasional light rain, or both. An onlooker might question whether the warrior is actually there, or is one of the spirits that permeates the stories of the simple farmers of this bucolic world. Even though the inhabitants of the spaceport and the few other small cities and towns have left behind the farm and paddock, their bugaboos and legends remain.

This was one of several early morning expeditions that the not-phantom has made to this small square of guest houses and eating establishments in the spaceport. The warrior could count on the area being deserted at this time, as the small amount of visitors and the minuscule amount of revelers have retired.

Even though the warrior moves calmly from the alley to the square, her purposeful walk belies some small bit of agitation. The strolls through the rain and deserted, stone streets would have taxed the warrior's patience, if a long line of mentors had not gently, but firmly weeded restlessness and impatience out of the hidden figure as a child.

Or at least they had tried.

The warrior's hands are covered by the pockets of the long coat. In one hand, a small, leather bound book is held out of the rain. Actual books are rare in this age of data pads and flimsiplast. Still, this one is an important part of the warrior's nightly excursions. In the other hand, the warrior holds a long metallic cylinder with a ring at one end and a more purposeful crystalline object at the other. That end is held out from the warrior's body, but concealed in the pocket.

The warrior moves to a familiar bench on the far side of the square. The bench is near another intersection, but situated in a manner that the warrior can either see or sense all sides. The warrior sits, and places the book on the bench next to her in an exact, distinct manner in relation to the edge. As the figure has demonstrated her non-spectral existence; she begins to wait. Not only the warrior's training, but her experience has prepared her for waiting patiently. The figure sits erect in the manner of one whose survival has depended on a strong measure of alertness. The warrior closes her eyes, but all other senses, including some that most beings didn't have, or know how to tap into, are on high alert. Even though the warrior exudes calm, there is something nagging at her senses. Something....watchful. Nothing threatening, but watchful.

The warrior's senses do her credit. There is another phantom watching, and masking their signature. The watcher has been present every one of the nights. The watcher has been trained in this deception so that even masters of their discipline could not detect him.

The watch begins again.

**Contact**

**4.5 years since the Fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order**  
**Stewjon - Capital City and Spaceport**

_Watch someone's back for a couple of days. Make sure your principal's meeting goes off without a hitch. It'll be a milk run. Trust me, King, my boy._

Famous last words. He should have known that at these last words from Draq' Bel Iblis, his erstwhile employer, mentor, and uncle (though this is not exactly common knowledge), he should take the next transport to Takodana and either crawl back into the bottle of whiskey or become comfortable as Maz's chef and bouncer.

Having already tried both of those occupations, Bryne Covenant, once known as Taliesin Croft by his Order, the _Bessl'ar'a Verd_ ("Warrior-Bard") by his clone troopers, and recently the Storm-King by some of those who have pushed his sick-of-it switch a few too many times, knows that this is not an option.

 _I owe too many debts to the old bastard for that to happen_. Instead he found himself for the fourth night in a row, balancing precariously on the gable of a hostel watching a cloaked figure sit upright on a bench for three hours until daybreak, then get up, grab the book they had precisely placed beside them and leave through the back alleys.

Precarious may not even be the most apt description. The farmers and hicks who made up this hole of a planet's population built the pitches of their roof a lot steeper than most. He is hidden behind a gutter shield that also served as his guarantee of not falling into the streets below. His peril is increased by the fact that he is using the Force a bit more than he would like to maintain his place over the street. He had tried using some of the mechanical tricks in his _beskar'gam_ , but the material that made up the roof - both the slate and the wood are too soft.

Not only is his use of the Force requiring great concentration, it is calling attention to him and causing his carefully developed mental shields to fluctuate.

A tinny voice speaks in his ear. "How many more nights of this, King?"

Covenant smirks, as he considers the question, and the questioner.

"As many as it takes, little man, he says." "What are you worried about?"

"I have a date that I would like to get to," the voice says, a touch of irritation in the voice.

The smirk in Covenant's response is palpable; one that recalls his past associations.

"That was fast work, Touchstone. Were there farm animals involved?"

"You scoff. Just because you are bigger than I, at least in height, you shouldn't be casting aspersions on my prowess," the voice snarks.

Touchstone has apparently been influenced by smartasses as well.

"I have seen the results of your prowess, before. You forget--we have known each other for a long time," Covenant says. "In answer to your previous question, the Dragon said that we had to follow through with the meeting and then make sure the principal gets off world safely."

"I wish to hell that the principal would hurry up and shit or get off of the pot," the farm-animal lothario grumbles.

"What is it to you?" Covenant asks.

"I have places to be," Touchstone reminds him.

"Yeah, but at least you are sitting in a warm ship waiting on my next move, while I am up here hanging off the side of a steep building freezing my _shebs_ off."

"Point taken. "I guess it will depend upon whether the principal loses interest and gives up", he says.

"King...."

"What?"

"She has a sister..."

"I don't care!"

"When have I ever steered you wrong?"the voice innocently asks.

"How about every time you have ever steered me?" Covenant replies.

The comm is silent.

Covenant shakes his head to clear it. As he does, his concentration slips. He moves downward a few centimeters. He reconnects to the Force; as he does; he feels a distinct tingle. The feeling is one of familiarity--one that he feels he should know; that he has known for years. His senses are rusty. He has tried to remain hidden since the devastation of Order 66.

He opens his shields wider, tentatively. As he does, the figure on the bench starts and looks around. The sensation of familiarity increases. As it does, Covenant, does something he vowed he would never do again-he reaches out with the Force.

As he focuses, the Force screams warnings to him. He senses several beings moving toward the square. Another is moving across the roofs to the north. He registers a tiny flame moving with the unknown to the North. As he looks towards the buildings, movement pull his attention to the figure on the bench. The figure is rising, and moving the enveloping coat away from the front. A familiar, meter long shaft of green energy unsheathes.

The shaft of energy immediately begins intersecting with blue concentric rings of energy. For just a microsecond, Covenant admires the beauty and grace of the fighter's technique. He tracks to the north and spies the source of the stun bolts. Covenant raises his DC-15S and aims toward the shooter hovering over the roofline to the north. As his finger tightens on the trigger, he glimpses more movement on the streets. Four beings run toward his principal.

By their gait and shape, the attackers are Rodian - a quick check revealed that they were all armed with blasters or slugthrowers. Covenant makes a quick call. He shifts targets to the four street-based thugs. He opens fire and takes them down in quick succession. As he does a full-strength blaster bolt slips through the the lightsaber work of the hooded figure and strikes him in the side. The figure falls to hands and knees, and immediately starts shaking their head, as if fighting to clear it and stand up. The lightsaber falls to the ground and deactivates.

Covenant opens himself fully to the Force. A feeling of exhilaration flows through him for the first time in years. He jumps to his feet on the narrow ledge above the gutter shield. He continues the jump for the ten meters or so to the street. He bounces towards the principal and twists towards the north. He brings up his DC, but before he can level it, a full-strength blaster bolt strikes him square in the chest. His _beskar'gam_ holds, but his chest and left arm goes numb. He drops the blaster and reaches back with this right hand. His principal's lightsaber flies into his hand and ignites. He moves in long practiced strides to deflect the blaster bolts. He advances and subtly changes his grip to deflect the last bolt along its axis. His reward is a loud cry from the roof, followed by a thump. As he swings towards the wounded Rodians for his next target to guard the principal, he senses fast movement towards his back. His principal leaps and strikes downward with a knife. He blocks the knife away with this numb left arm. He deactivates the lightsaber to avoid hurting the principal. The principal kicks the lightsaber out of his hand and brings up the knife. Covenant yanks it away with the Force and yells, "I am on your side, dammit."

Covenant moves in and tries to grapple. As he does his hands brush against the figure's chest. His hands involuntarily grasp as he feels two firm lumps of flesh. Before he can do anything more, the principal snaps his head back with a left hook to the helmet. The blow is enhanced and he hears and feels the gonging sound of his own brain shifting in its pan. In reflex he sends a right cross to the jaw of the unknown woman. As he follows through with the punch, he hears a muffled "kriff" emanate from within the covering. The woman's shields drop for a second. Covenant drops back in shock and amazement from the sensation and voice. Memories start to flood all at once. He disengages. A name is nearly on his tongue. The figure steps back from him. They are both breathing hard. The hooded figure raises both of her hands and the lightsaber and the dropped knife fly into them. She backpedals and starts to run. Covenant grabs for her with one swift movement, but is only able to grab the long coat. The woman shrugs it off and pushes it over his head.The sound of police sirens screams through the lightening sky. Covenant disengages from the coat, scoops up his blaster and the coat and Force jumps to the roof. He doesn't try to hide his Force presence as he leaves. The nagging familiar presence stays with him as he leave. As he pushes the button on his wrist to call Touchstone, he searches the depths of memory for any indication from Draq' bel Iblis that his principal could touch and use the Force.

He only feels something that he has tried to push away. To forget.

XXXXX

**One Week Before  
Corellia, Corellian Security, near Coronet City**

Covenant sits at a broad wooden table and attempts to wake his numbed ass up from waiting on Draq' to finish whatever meeting he was held over at. He has been attempting to sit up straight and look semi-military, since he is sitting in a Corellian government building wearing a CorSec uniform. _Probably should've come in civilian clothes_ , he tells himself.

Just as he is about to give up and put his boots up on the table, the fourth minor functionary with more stars on his rank plaque than he walks into the room, looks at him, sniffs disapprovingly and then exits. Covenant sees all four of them pointing at him and and whispering among themselves through the open door. Finally, apparently one of them has either gotten the low card, or has mustered up the courage to come in. The functionary, a reedy boy with two stars and a distinct lack of enough ass to hold up a gunbelt, clears his throat. "Didn't they teach you to stand up and at attention when a superior comes in the room?" he asks.

"I've found that none are my superior and few are my equals,"he says. Waiting for Bel Iblis has put him in a distinctly foul mood. The reedy one sputters and coughs in surprise.

"I am sure that they have a glass of water somewhere around here for that throat issue," Covenant says with a bit of a smirk that he picked up somewhere from his past.

"You are being disrespectful and insubordinate," says the reed.

"No, actually I am only being disrespectful. You haven't given me an order that I have not obeyed, so I can't strictly speaking, be insubordinate."

"Stand up, " the stars scream. "What is your name? I demand you state your business for being in this conference room."

Covenant remains firmly seated. "Now I am being insubordinate," he says. "Would you care for me to move to surly and then combative?"

"Now you are threatening me, a ranking officer." He grabs his comlink.. Just as he begins his call for security, a tall, beautiful young human woman in a professional suit, comes in and says, "Inspector Covenant, Procurator Bel Iblis sends his regrets that he is late. He asks that you join him on the at the Bel Iblis cantonment tonight for dinner."

_Ladies and gentlemen, Nola Vorserrie - prodigy, diplomat, and fixer, extraordinaire._

With the pronouncement of an invitation to the holiest of holies, the functionary suddenly blanches. Without a word, he spins on his heels and walks out, his spine stiff and straight. Covenant cannot resist. "Don't go away mad," he says in a louder voice. "You didn't even get a kiss."

Covenant turns to the woman in the immaculate suit. The temperature drops ten degrees and she is staring daggers at him. She maintains the glare for ten seconds and then speaks. "Don't you know when to stop? Do you always have to have the last word?" She grins briefly. "Thought that was my shtick," she says.

"No, and yes."

She sighs, and then smiles. "It's good to see you, Bard." Not many people know that nickname, or what it means. "I see you have healed up," she finishes.

"Yeah, it is a close-run thing when you piss off a Fett, even a youngling. May have to keep an eye out, or make myself scarce."

"This meeting tonight might help."

"Good, I was getting bored reading intelligence reports on Hutt space, again."

Her smile dims about ten watts, but was still brighter than most stars. "See you about 1900, tonight?"she asks, giving him a brief hug.

"I'll have to check my calendar, but I think that I can do it."

"Smart-ass." She pauses for a moment. "Be warned. The old man is bringing Dani,too. She'll be part of this."

"Great. She'll have the 'available' lights on for us."

"Well, at least for two of us, but not the old man," Nola snarks.

"She has no shame."

"Well, she is very energetic...."

"Stop!" Covenant says. "You're still that fifteen-year old kid that Ventress, Lassa, and I rescued from the Seppies. I can't listen to this."

"Everyone keeps telling me that I am very precocious for my age..."

XXXXX

  
"...and he says to the Nikto matriarch --this is classic Covenant--could I please have my pants?"

The room erupts with laughter. Covenant just grimaces and says, "Can I please leave her behind, next time?"

The dinner had maintained a light tone throughout, as they enjoyed the best of the cantonment's food and drink. Although, Covenant privately thought that the steak was a bit over cooked. Dani Faygan was still eating, to catch up her high metabolism with the rest of them. The candles give off an otherworldly glow in the dim room.

Draq' Bel Iblis, Procurator-Fiscal of Corellia - the "Dragon of Corellia" - kingmaker, intelligence master extraordinaire, and extremely canny businessman, looks craftily at Covenant and replies, "You could, but you would be leaving behind the brains of the operation."

Bel Iblis downs the rest of his brandy in one swallow. He sets his glass down on the Wroshyr wood table in his dining room. That is the signal that it was time for business. His craggy features settle into a look of anticipation; anticipation that he will get his way. He settles his lean frame into his chair more. He looks at Covenant with an expression that has been known to cause high government officials on worlds from the Core to the Outer Rim to piss themselves.

Covenant looks back at him without blinking. He downs his drink and signals for another. Both Nola and Dani sense Bel Iblis' rising anger. Nola kicks Covenant under the table. He shifts his gaze to her and then back to the old snake.

Finally, Dani says, "Would you like me to get a meter stick and measure? This is getting us nowhere."

_Only the Director of Corellian Intelligence can get away with that. Doesn't hurt that she knows where all of the bodies are buried._

Both Bel Iblis and Covenant relent.

"I have a job for you, King, my boy," Draq' says in his mix of Corellian and Outer Rim drawl.

"That's good, because I am tired of being used as an errand boy and data shuffler," Covenant replied. In spite of the spring weather, the temperature drops several degrees. Nola hauls her foot back, but Covenant glances a warning at her.

"Well, if you don't like being gainfully employed..." The threat is out there.

Covenant does not back down. "I could easily go back to Mandalore and take up farming in Keldabe. When you first hired me for this gig, you pretty much said that I had three mandates." He starts to count on his fingers. "One, do what I can to keep Corellian interests and citizens safe wherever I am. Two, keep an eye on the Empire and report to you and your band of fellow idiots. And three, which I took as the most important, so I use your exact words - 'Find the good and do it." I didn't think that doing odd jobs for various business associates of yours and analyzing reports counted toward this."

He waits for his words to sink in. Nola and Dani are holding their breaths.

Draq' continues to look at him like an Akul beast eyeing its prey. Finally, he speaks.

"One, I would sell tickets to the experience of watching you trying to be a dirt farmer. Two, there are more people on Mandalore who would like to see you dead - especially several members of Clan Wren. All of those odd jobs that I have sent you on are following the first two mandates directly and the third indirectly."

"Even the one that netted you a handsome profit from confiscated spice?" Covenant snarls, "as well as gets me into a pissing match with arguably the most dangerous Mandalorian bounty hunter there is? I only hope I have gotten this whole caper smoothed over with some of my relatives - the ones who'll still talk to me."

He shakes his head, realizing what the other by-product of his fight with Boba Fett was. _He had saved several lives._

Draq' sighs, and relaxes. "I am not going to answer questions about revenue to someone at your pay grade. I thought that we trusted each other that we would, together, 'find the good and do it.' Apparently I was mistaken."

Covenant also visibly slumps. "Uncle," he says, something he doesn't acknowledge in public, "I do trust you, but I have lost a lot from causes when I don't know what is going on."

"I know, boy," the old man softly says, "but I am not the Jedi Council or the Mandalorians."

Covenant relents. "So what have you got for me?"

"Something easy - a milk run."

Covenant snorts.

"Alderaan is trying to make contact with some, uh, shady individuals. Their representative is supposed to meet with a possible Black Sun defector who could have very important information that could be beneficial to Bail Organa and his world."

"Organa is a friend of mine, as well as business associate and political ally. He has asked me to arrange some cover for his representative."

"So basically I am babysitting a babe in the woods?" Covenant asks, with a wry smile.

"From what I understand, far from it. Organa's rep is top-notch and has already accomplished many hazardous tasks for him. He just wants some extra protection due to some risks the rep has taken in the past few weeks that have come close."

"Great. A reckless babe in the woods," Covenant snorts.

"All you need to do," Nola interjects, "is to watch their back, make sure that they accomplish their meeting, and leave."Covenant purses his lips. "At least I have finally heard from someone who actually works for Organa."

"Oh, and one more thing," Draq' says, with a grin, "don't let the principal know you are watching their back. No contact."

"This is getting better every minute. Do you realize how dangerous that makes my job? If the principal makes me, I could get killed by them."

"Easy solution," Dani says, "don't get made."

"I thought that you were on my side," Covenant whispers darkly.

"Trust me, King. This'll be easy," Draq' soothes.

XXXXX

**Present**

_Remind me to kick his ass when I get back._

XXXXX

The warrior enters a small hostel room through the window. She is guarding her right side. She sits down on the bed and tries to process what just happened. She unwraps her head scarf and grimaces when the movement pulls at the wound in her side. She shrugs off her top and looks at the wound. The bolt has skimmed along her rib cage, leaving a shallow, but nasty-looking wound. The wound is mostly cauterized by the bolt, but bleeding a little. It crosses at right angles a thinner, older scar that runs from her ribs down below her trousers. She leaves the wound for a moment and removes the rest of her clothing.

She goes to the small cooler and grabs the ice bucket and a towel. Walking into the 'fresher, she starts to examine her other injuries. She looks at her jaw in the mirror and moves it gingerly. She puts some ice cubes into a towel and prepares it for the forming bruise on her jaw. She retrieves an old and well-used bottle from her belongings. She pulls the cork with her teeth, wincing as she does. The warrior takes a healthy slug. She goes back and sits on the bed, and puts the ice-wrapped towel against her jaw. She places her bruised and swollen left hand directly into the ice bucket. She ignores the droplets of blood that are slowing from her side wound.

The warrior thinks about her... _Attacker_? _Defender_? _What was he?_ He had been clad in Mando _beskar'gam_ that was of good quality. It looked light and expensive, with even the clothing infused with "Mando iron," as it was called. The breastplate was a dark green, with purple and gold highlights. The helmet was what set it apart. It was not the usual T-visor, it looked more like an old modified Republic Commando officer's helmet. It too was repainted in the same color scheme. His voice when he spoke was modulated by the helmet and unrecognizable.

But, she had felt the familiarity in the Force - she didn't imagine that, or the nagging feeling of watchfulness she had sensed once she arrived on Stewjon for the meeting with the informant. She also didn't imagine when the figure recoiled in almost - Recognition? - when she had let slip a curse, as well as what felt like recognition in the Force. The back of her own neck and her montrals and lekku tingled. Tingled with something she has been trying to suppress.

She gets up from the bed and puts everything down, except for the whiskey bottle. She looks in the mirror. Her blue eyes stare back at her; at the fact that the white markings over her brows are raised in a near-question mark.

 _It felt like someone who was dead has grabbed me by the shoulders and shaken me,_ she thinks to herself.

Ahsoka Tano takes a large gulp of the whiskey and goes to draw a shower.


	2. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our warriors stumble towards recognition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for a couple of nightmare scenes that might be disturbing.

**3.5 Years before Order 66**  


**LZ Valorum  
Planet Z'ambique**

The dust settles onto everything. I keep my bucket on all the time, even though technically, as a Jedi, I shouldn't need one. The bucket serves more than just my vanity. It helps me maintain my anonymity among my Commandos with the denizens of Z'ambique. Wearing a sign that says "Jedi" pretty much ensures that I join the two previous full Jedi sent here with the Force.

But on this shithole of a planet, where the dust seeps into everything, the bucket serves a more practical use. It gives more protection than my Jedi hood does against the dust, the heat, the insects, and the ever-present stench of burned and chewed spice. Only a little bit more against the insidious cough that plagues everyone who has been here for more than a month.

Captain Gregor walks with me as we head to the LZ. Apparently our "reinforcements" are there. At least they have finally been able to free up a couple of battalions - and the best of the best, to boot. I see the larties from the 501st landing; the 212th is inbound on the _Acclamators_.

This will also help solve the problem of command that the Council has probably been fretting over. Since the General of the 332nd stupidly got himself killed, command had devolved to me - a Padawan whose Master is on Kamino overseeing the education of the Vod'e. A Padawan shouldn't even be out of the sight of his master, but here I am in charge of several teams of Republic Commandos and a full battalion. I guess Yoda and Windu feel that Alpha-17 and Gregor would keep me out of trouble; plus I did have that rare "Shadow" card to play, as well. Of course that was before things really went to poodoo and the Seps not only had an insurgency going, but landed a task force.

I feel three distinctive Force-presences as the generals of the battalions come down out of the lead larties. Guess I am in for it now, as Obi-wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker walk over to me. These two - I guess the Council really wanted to clean up my mess. Or make a bigger one. I walk over to meet them and take the bucket off. I don't notice the figure following them.

"Master Kenobi. Anakin," I say. "It is good to see you again."

"Hello, Padawan Croft - looks like you have gone native," says Kenobi as they return my bow. "How's it going,Tal?"says Skywalker. "Thought you would have been knighted by now."

"Don't rub it in. Congratulations on yours."

I notice movement from behind Skywalker as a tiny orange girl walks out. My chest seizes. "Hello, Bait," she says with a very familiar Smirk on her face. I am at a loss for words. I don't believe that my hunt-sister is old enough to be on the frontlines, but there she is - in Togruta hunting attire that leaves little to the imagination and a lightsaber dangling from her belt, next to the sash of her people.

I manage to get out, "Hello, Runt."

Obi-wan and Anakin look at one another. "You two apparently know each other?" asks Anakin.

"Yes, Masters," the little one says. "Croft helped Master Ti instruct younglings in the Hunt on Shili. He helped me get my Akul tooth headdress. That was a couple of years ago."

"Yes," I said, "and I had the broken ribs and punctured lung to prove it." Obi-wan and Anakin smile. "That's my Snips," Anakin says.

"It was all her. I think that she still holds the record for the youngest huntress to claim her teeth. She wasn't even supposed to take them on her first training hunt," I say as a sharp dagger of pride plunges into my chest.

I see the Smirk start to sharpen. "He also taught me lightsaber combat, Master," she said, looking pointedly at Anakin.

He rolls his eyes. "So you're the one I have to blame for that damned reverse grip."

"It is good to see you, my hunt-sister," I find myself stammering. As always, I am sure that I would butcher the Togruti.

"And you, my hunt-brother,' she replies in her childhood tongue, although the the Smirk belies the ritual bow we give each other.

"I think that there may be some stories that we are owed from this hunt," Obi-wan says, "but we need to get down to business.

We turn to talk of the tactical situation on Z'ambique. But my mind is on the idea that the Jedi situation in this war must be bleak if they send my small, fearless hunt-sister out to this meat grinder at age fourteen.

XXXXX

Explosions are coming fast and hard as Ahsoka and I block blaster bolts while the commandos pour towards in support and retreat. Ahsoka is about ten meters away, fearlessly standing to as battle droids close on us. I hear and sense a missile driving in towards her. I yell her name and Force-push her away from the mud building she has her back to. The missile strikes and I see her on the ground in front of the impact zone, but not buried under the building. As I finish the push; I have problems of my own - a multi armed cyborg swinging lightsabers at me. I am able to block one - then two, but the third one strikes and I feel fire along my side as the saber penetrates. I am going down to my knees, but suddenly the explosions are coming from another direction. New, blue painted larties are flaring in. The cyborg is blocking laser bolts, but turns and scuttles away. My last vision is of Anakin Skywalker running toward his Padawan and then Obi-wan Kenobi's worried face looking down at me as I fade away.

  
XXXXX

The fog in my head clears. I am lying in a medbay bed. The pain is a knifing sensation on my right side. There is a small lump laying against the opposite side. With a little effort, I turn my head towards the sensation. The lump is curled up asleep next to me. Ahsoka is clad in a hospital tunic and breathing evenly.

"She hasn't left your side since you got out of bacta," says a quiet voice in a cultured Coruscanti accent. My head, which seems like it weighs as much as a Star Destroyer, tracks to the right. Obi-wan Kenobi sits in an armchair, working on a datapad. "She has refused the medical droid's instructions to get into her own bed and rest.

"How is she?" I manage to get out. Kenobi stands and pours some water. He raises my head and lets me take some of the ice. "She is healing," he replies, as he sits down. "She has some broken ribs and a concussion, but she will be fine. She'll need some time in bacta - probably her first ever."

At this, I close my eyes and ask, "Where is her Master?"

"He is mopping up. We drew lots as to who would look after you and Ahsoka, this shift."

"I am kind of glad that it is you, or else I might not have survived, seeing that I got his Padawan hurt."

"Ahsoka and the clones told us that if you hadn't Force-pushed her away, she would still be buried under that building," Kenobi remarks gently.

"She saved many of our soldiers during the raid. She is brave and fearless, but I guess you knew that. Her master should be proud."

"Yes, I had an idea," he said dryly. "Your troops, the 332nd, or at least the company that she fought with and led, have adopted a new insignia for their armor." He holds up a clone bucket. There is an orange flash above the visor. On it are a series of white marks that resemble a fearless Togruta's facial markings. My vision is blurred.

"As far as her master goes, he is extremely proud. As, I suspect, are you, hunt-brother."

I can't speak. But then the reality sinks in.

"So am I heading to the AgriCorps?" I ask.

"Far from it. Your strategy of capturing Tocque broke the insurgency. The droids and their mysterious cyborg General are in retreat. Plus your skill in holding your own against him when so many Jedi have already given their lives and lightsabers to him."

"But I got Ahsoka hurt. She is so young."

Kenobi nods soberly. "She is. You are not so old yourself, Padawan. But unfortunately this war that has been thrust upon us necessitates many young Jedi coming to the battle. I hope that their bravery is not in vain."

A glint appears in his eyes. "According to Ahsoka's story of the hunt where she gained her Akul teeth - she probably owes you some broken ribs--her words, not mine."

I laugh like I haven't for several months, before the fog rolls in again.

XXXXX

**4.5 years since the Fall of the Republic and the Jedi Order**  
**Corellia, Bel Iblis Cantonment, Docking Bay 114, CSF Draq'stone**

The Force releases Covenant from its grip in the mists of memory. The vignettes of his memories of the Clone Wars and companions that he thought dead these five years unsettle him. The memories brought him back to atime in his life when pain and grief nearly overwhelmed him with fond, strong memories of those he loved. _I thought that I was past grieving._

He looks at his surroundings. He is resting on his bent legs. A wooden-handled lightsaber rests on the deck of the ship. Strangely, Dani has left him to his own devices in this vacant hold that he uses for exercise, and even rarer, for meditation. He rises, taking up the saber and walks to the hatch.

Dani Faygan, handler, friend, adult supervision, as well as the buffer between Bel Iblis' baser instincts and his own, lies on the couch of the main lounge, dressed in what for her is a sedate nightshirt and fuzzy tooka slippers. She puts her datapad aside and smiles at him. The emotional resonance of a Zeltron empath projects love, friendship, and care.

Dani had met them when they returned from Stewjon. Touchstone, as her employee had reported the encounter with the principal to her. She had come with no questions asked.

Bel Iblis was conspicuous in his absence.

"How are you feeling?"she asks, gently. "I know that this had to be a gut punch for you."

"I am fine."

"I am not trying to push into your emotions," Dani continues, "but I can feel the pain and uncertainty coming off of you in waves. I know that finding another Force-user has got to throw you for a loop."

Covenant is silent. "There is something more, isn't there?" Dani reflects. She looks at him, as if she is scanning him. He doesn't react.

"You know her, don't you? I can feel the fact that you have mourned her, that she was someone important to you."

Covenant goes to the kitchen and pulls an ale from the cooler. He looks at Dani and pulls another.

Dani takes the ale and says, "You are avoiding, King."

"I am not sure if it is who I think it is," Covenant says after a long moment and a pull from the ale. "I get snatches from the Force, snippets when I meditate. I will probably have to meditate more."

"Don't overthink it. Talk the fight through," Dani tries. "What do you see?"

"I don't...."

"Come on, King, work with me. Not everybody has an empath to help them."

He downs his ale in two gulps. He sets the bottle down. He closes his eyes. "She was tall," he remembers. "Her movements were so graceful and powerful."

"You're doing great, King."

"There was something about her hood. It was tall." He stops abruptly. "I can't do this, Dani right now." I appreciate what you're trying to do. This is something I have to get through on my own."

"Then let me help another way. Come to bed."

"Dani, I..."

"You need rest," she says. "I will be there for whatever you need."

They both get up and walk towards the Captain's cabin. They have an understanding that the cabin is Dani's, whenever she is aboard, but both have equal access to it and to privacy, with Dani using another cabin when Covenant needs it. Many times, when the ghosts of the past overpower him, Covenant goes and sleeps on the couch in the lounge. They get ready for bed in silence. Dani crawls into the bed and pats it beside her. Covenant sighs and gets in next to her. She takes his hand in hers and holds it to her heart. Within seconds, both are asleep.

XXXXX

_The room is sterile. Red armored troopers surround the room. The main door opens and a procession of more Coruscant Guards walk in, their weapons at port. They surround two more figures. One, a Guard with commander's insignia. The other, is a small Togruta female with her hands behind her back in Force-cuffs. She is clad only in a short prison shift. Her eyes are forward. They water, but she gives no sign of fear as she walks straight-backed to a circle. The procession stops with her in the circle. The officer calls the troops to attention. There is one other trooper in the circle who moves the young woman to face the exit. The commander begins to speak. "Ahsoka Tano, you have been found guilty of treason and sedition against the Republic, as well as murder against its citizens. By the order of the Senate, you have been sentenced to death. The sentence will be carried out momentarily. Do you have anything to say?"_

_She looks at him with no expression. She says, in a clear, steady voice. "I am innocent of these charges. I have given the Republic and the Jedi my loyalty and my blood. I guess I will give some more."_

_The officer nods. "You may take a moment to make your peace with the universe before sentence is carried out." The girl bows her head. She then looks forward. The officer signals to two troopers. They grasp her arms. She shakes them off. "The prisoner will kneel."_

_She kneels under her own power. The trooper behind her charges his blaster and places the muzzle at the back of her head, behind and between her montrals. The officer says, "Carry out the sentence." She starts to close her eyes as the bolt is fired into her brain. She falls forward. Her eyes are open and staring at him._

XXXXX

_She is limping and failing. Her two lightsabers are slipping as she continues to deflect bolts fired at her from a group of blue-clad troopers. Behind her, the younglings' lightsabers fall one-by-one as they die. She sobs in pain as a blaster bolt finds her chest. She falls to the ground on her knees. She can no longer raise her sabers. The troopers cease fire and part. A dark figure, cloaked and hooded walks towards her with a crimson bladed lightsaber. She looks up at him and sits straighter, turning her head and sweeping her lekku behind her shoulders. He raises the saber and brings it around swiftly and cleanly. Her eyes are open and staring at him as her head lands on the stone floor of the temple. Her body falls behind it._

XXXXX

Covenant comes awake with a loud, indeterminate noise. He is breathing heavily, as if he has been running for his life. He hears a strangled gasp from his left. Dani is also breathing heavily; her crimson skin is pale; sweat and tears run down her face.

He forgets his own pain and reaches out to her. _The resonance must have really been tuned._

At first, she recoils, but then her eyes focus and she is immediately locked on him. She places her hands on his face. Their breathing slows.

"What the hell was that?"she asks.

"The same variation of two nightmares or visions that I have had for the last five or so years," he replies.

"Is that Ahsoka? "Dani asks. "I remember her trial and acquittal, and then briefly meeting her on Lassa's ship when we were--undercover."

"Yes. The first nightmare I started having when her trial was going on and I couldn't get to Coruscant from the Outer Rim. It subsided a bit after she was acquitted, but never went away, because I didn't know what happened to her after the _Opportunity_."

He lays his head back against the headboard and closes his eyes. "The second started after I came out of the coma or Force-trance or whatever it was after the Order fell," he remembers. "I truly thought that she was dead, along with the rest of the Jedi."

"But she wasn't a Jedi...."

"No, but I had heard she was fighting with them during the sieges of Mandalore. The Sith wouldn't have differentiated between any Force-user who was not dark."

There is an unspoken question between them.

Dani asks it.

"Is the woman that you fought, is that Ahsoka?"

The air grows thick between them.

"I..."

"I think that it might be, but I can't be sure," he ventures.

Dani's face and eyes transmit her concern with the power of three suns.

"How close were you?"she gently asks.

"Fairly close. At least before the War broke out. I was--am about eight years older than she is. I served a few stints as her youngling clan master, as well as helping train her to be an initiate. I am, for lack of a better translation from the Togruti - her hunt-brother."

He breaks off the sentence. "Dani," he says, looking directly into her eyes," I have to ask you not to tell anyone of my suspicions, not even Draq' or Nola. If what I think is true, the less people who know she is alive, the better."

He continues,his green gaze looking into her gray one, "I intend to have a long, loud conversation with the Dragon about not letting me know that he sent me in to protect another Force-user, knowing what he knows of my past."

"King..."

"No, Dani, he needs to know the consequences of keeping some things from me. I can take a lot of being kept in the dark, more than I should from him, with my history." He pauses.

"But when it comes to Force-users, especially the possibility of being people I was close to, or loved, he can't play games with me."

Dani holds his face in her hands for another long minute, her eyes still locked with his. Her gaze connects with him as much as the resonance.

She relaxes and says, "You have my word, King. Now let's get some sleep. You need your energy to plan that conversation with the old man."

XXXXX

  
_I walk into the hospital room. Baa'je is laying in the bed. I have just come from my first ever immersion in a bacta tank. My ribs still twinge, but I am feeling better. My head no longer swims and I no longer feel like I am going to puke every time I move._

_My hunt-brother is lying there, dressed in his formal robes. Where and how he has gotten them, I don't know. Probably the same place that Obi-wan, Skyguy, and I got ours. My skin is itching from the rare wearing of these robes._

_Obi-wan and Anakin are already there. They move to assist Croft from the bed, but I stop them. I try not to make eye contact with my Master and Master Kenobi as I walk over to the bed and wrestle Croft to a sitting position and then heave him out of the bed and let him lean on me. I don't miss the glance that Kenobi and Anakin give each other. I have only known them both for a month or so, but I can feel their pride, reverbrating in the fresh training bond that my master and I established after our first mission._

_"You know, you could stand to lay off of the bacon," I tell Croft. "I just hope I don't rupture myself helping you."_

_"Well, if you weren't such a runt...."_

_I use a combination of my physical strength and the Force (mostly the Force) to guide Croft into a makeshift chamber. There my Master and his former Master join us. There are holograms of the rest of the Council and Croft's master Shaak Ti present._

_Master Ti begins to speak, "Taliesin Croft, you have been tested and judged by your masters and the Jedi Council on several trials over the last four months of the Republic's great trial. We find that through your skill - exemplified in your recent duel with the Separatist Cyborg, your courage - exemplified by every battle that you have taken part in, your flesh - exemplified by the perseverance shown through serious wounds, your spirit - exemplified by your service before self in the care of a Padawan under your protection, as well as the troops under your command, and your insight -exemplified by your ability to stand for the Force in the face of darkness during the last four months of the war, that you are worthy of being elevated to the rank of Jedi Knight of the Republic."_

_Ti continues, the ideal of serenity, but with an underlying sense of pride in her Force-signature. I remember Master Kenobi telling me that Croft is the only one of three Padawans she has trained who has survived to Knighthood. "This is an extremely unique situation," she says, " - a wartime dubbing ceremony, away from the Temple. As your Master and the Grand Master are not physically present, we leave it to your choice as to which Master or knight will complete the Ritual."_

_"Masters, will all due respect to Master Kenobi, and to Jedi Skywalker, I beg an indulgence."_

_"Please go on, you will," Yoda says._

_"I would request that Padawan Ahsoka Tano, who is my hunt-sister of the traditions of her and my master's people, be allowed to complete the Ritual, with the Masters' help."_

_I look up at him in shock and amazement. A brief twinge of apprehension - no, fear digs a pit in my stomach. He looks back at me and winks._

_I see Master Ti smile and nod her agreement through the hologram's blue fuzz._

_"Highly irregular this is, young Padawan, but not unheard of," Yoda muses. "There have been instances in the dawn of past wars where a Padawan is the only physical member of the Order present to complete the Ritual. Granted, this is."_

_"Padawan Tano, if you will assist the selected one to kneel."_

_With a tight feeling in my chest, I lower Taliesin to the ground._

_Kenobi continues with my instruction, "Padawan, please unsheathe your lightsaber, as members of the Council do." With a steady hand, I draw and ignite my green blade. "Please recite the ritual, and raise Padawan Croft to the rank of Knight of the Jedi Order._

_I nearly touch both of Tal's shoulders with the blade and intone, "By the Right of the Council, by the Will of the Force, I dub thee, Taliesin Croft, a Knight of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic."_

_Obi-wan continues, "Ahsoka, please, very carefully, sever Jedi Croft's Padawan braid." With a wry smile, he continues, "You can leave the rest of that shaggy mess, if you like." I nervously swipe the braid of hair from him. He watches me with a smile and laughing eyes with every move. My vision blurs a tiny bit._

_"Arise, and accept our congratulations, Jedi Taliesin Croft."_

_I watch Tal stand unaided. I step over and grasp him as tightly as I can. He returns the squeeze with his strength steady. As Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker come up to shake his hand and offer their congratulations, I look up at him and Smirk, "Does this mean I am a Jedi Master, now?" My master saves him from replying by snorting. I hear Master Yoda say, "Maybe in a few years, young one...." He tempers it, by saying "Quite well you did, Padawan Tano." My master adds, "Great job, Snips."_

_As I walk Croft back to his bed, I can feel both of our auras glowing with pride. He does try to hide it, but he doesn't succeed very well. Croft's commando officers and the other clone leadership line the hall, offering congratulations and offers of drinks. It takes a while to get back to his room, but the feelings he has for his troops make this as important for him as if the Senate was there to congratulate him - probably more so._

_I ease him down on the bed. He eyes me and sees that my energy is flagging from my recent bacta stint. "Go lay down, before you fall down, Runt. I'll be here when you wake up."_

_His smiling face morphs into a forest green mask._

XXXXX

Ahsoka Tano starts awake. The suspicions she has had about the identity of her protector solidify. For the first time in years, since the devastation to the Force of Order 66, a bright, full presence is located in her Force-sense, rather than just the inkling she has felt and tried to suppress. She throws off the blanket and starts to gather her things. She is filled with determination to get answers from Bail Organa, as well as to get as far away as possible from Croft.

 

 

 


	3. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a babysitter, her project, a bureaucrat, and a dragon have a conversation. Blasters remain hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little more backstory. Then, next, Ahsoka tolerating exactly zero of everyone else's BS.

 

**3 days since contact on Stewjon**  
**CSF _Draq'stone_ , Corellia**

Dani Faygan sits in her chair in the guest lounge of the _Draq'stone_ , For the umpteenth time in the last two years, she thinks about how fortunate she is. She thinks about her life, in order to quash the anger and negative feelings coming from the three other people in the compartment as they shout at each other, mostly without listening to the other.

She sighs and returns to her own thoughts, keeping an ear and her resonance open to see if anything she needs to know about happens, in order to prevent bloodshed, or join in at the right time.

She thinks of a half-Zeltron, half-human foundling, now sitting with the trust and respect of the most powerful man in a system, the acquaintance of one of the most infuriating, and a job that fulfills her species' strong empathic urges.

_Not to mention the fringe benefits of the job,that speak to other parts of my nature,_ as she looks at Covenant and Nola both with undisguised affection and lust. She notices both of them shift uncomfortably, as if both are trying to figure out why they are suddenly aroused in the midst of the anger. She notices Draq' staring daggers at her, so she backs off of the active resonance a bit more. _I guess that the old snake would rather me not strip both of them down in his presence and have my way with them, as a method of mediation._

She focuses on Covenant, as he begins another tirade at his employer. Bryne Covenant - an enigma, but one whose nature is an open book to her. She knows most of his history. She is one of the few alive that does.

Since he has worked for her in the past year, they have saved each other's asses numerous times. Even though technically she is his boss, they are equals in each other's eyes. Dani, however, sees that Covenant is much more broken than he lets on; she has taken him on as a project - a project of healing. In the early days of their partnership, he resented this, but he has grown to accept it, as her empathy and care has eased some of the pain of the last eight or nine years. The only payment she accepts is the occasional comfort and satisfaction that she craves.

Dani knows only a little of his recent past, of the death of his Mandalorian wife at the hands of his former _Vod'e_. That part of him was walled off to her, except for the continuous nightmares with snatches of images that come to her as she holds him.

But the images that shake her to her core during their last night on Stewjon, were not snatches. They were vivid, horrible images of intense pain, as well as a strong bond, and an uncertainty of fate. An uncertainty that is diminishing after the confrontation in the square. From a time more distant.

As she told Covenant, she had met Ahsoka Tano briefly, when she was undercover for CorSec on Lassa Rhayme's pirate ship. Her impression of her, was one of a powerful young woman, trying to find her way in the galaxy. She was a sarcastic foil to some of Croft's more serious nature at that particular time in his life, with her own demons intact. Croft and she had an easy relationship, that even with Dani's limited contact, could tell was evolving into something different. Ahsoka left before Dani could really connect with her, but her abrupt departure left a mark on Croft. He was soon recalled by the Jedi and left himself. Dani's own problems, once Lassa found out she was a cop, had already precipitated her own quick escape.

Movement in her periphery necessitates her taking a more active role in the conversation. Both Bel Iblis and Covenant have stood and their fists are clenched. Nola Vorrserrie sits calmly and watches them both, her calm appearance belying her own rising anger at Covenant.

"Why the hell is she so involved in this?" Covenant shouts. "She seems to be pulling your strings more and more..."

"You better watch your tone, boy, with me. I was running these types of operations while you were still in diapers, throwing fruit with your mind."

Covenant snorts. "It's a wonder you're still alive then."

"Enough! I told you before, and you know it that is sometimes necessary to keep some details from you for security...."

"Security?" Covenant shouts, "I almost got cancelled by your security...."

Bel Iblis doesn't miss a beat. "...and your safety."

"How safe do you think I feel when I suddenly sense that I am protecting, and fighting a Force-sensitive - a powerful one at that? To defend myself against a person like that, I have to tap into the Force more - do you know what that could get me?"

Bel Iblis is silent.

"It could get me put up against a wall and shot as a Jedi," Croft says. "Not to mention the fact that everyone I care about, in this room, or on Mandalore or at Covenant House could be in danger. Do you know what kind of responsibility I bear?"

"I think that you overestimate your importance, boy," Draq' says, looking at his nails, "as well as underestimating your own skill."

Covenant doesn't hear the second part, as he starts towards Bel Iblis. The old man doesn't back down and squares off with the younger man. Bel Iblis uses his height to look down on Covenant. Covenant does not seem to notice or care.

It is at that moment that Dani steps over to both and puts her hands on both of their shoulders. She sends a calming energy through her resonance. "Let's dial the testosterone back a tiny bit, boys," she says lightly. "Nola and I are about to overdose."

Covenant and Bel Iblis retreat to their respective seats. The entire room feel like the atmosphere has just lightened exponentially, but it still simmers.

"My boy, I did not know anything about the principal, except that he was a trusted asset of Organa's," Bel Iblis admits. "After I told Nola about your encounter," the Dragon continues, "I haven't been able to get the time of day from Bail."

"Which brings me to the other part of this," Draq' says, looking pointedly at the representative from Alderaan and its Elder Family. Nola sits there impassively, which has to be a feat for a teenager to accomplish, under the scrutiny of two angry rancors, Dani thinks to herself. For an instant, she feels some sympathy for her foster-sister. But it passes quickly, as it feels like Nola and her employer have deliberately kept them in the dark.

_I think you really miscalculated, this time, No-No._

Nola looks at her. For another instant, it looks like the Naboo's carefully constructed facade is going to crumble. But it is back, as she turns to the two Corellians.

"Gentlemen, as much as I am enjoying bearing the brunt of all of this anger," she says icily, "it is growing tiresome. May I remind you all that you accepted this commission under the terms that Senator Organa set out - that you were to have no contact with the principal and that you were to keep her safe."

All three of the other participants in the conversation make note of the pronoun without comment. Two because of the vow they made to each other; the other because he is a devious bastard and files it away for future havoc.

The atmosphere thickens once again. Covenant starts to speak, but closes his mouth. Draq' watches him, but holds his growing anger, as well.

Dani says it for them. "May I remind you, Representative Vorrserrie," the Zeltron says, with her own layer of ice, "we fulfilled both of these criteria."

"I don't think you did, by our thinking, Chief Inspector Faygan," Nola replies, her ire rising. "One, she knows that someone was watching her, because of his heroics with the lightsaber and swooping in, rather than keeping your distance. Two, you reported that she was struck by a full-on blaster bolt. We have not heard from her since that time."

Covenant snorts, "One, you weren't there, so you don't know shit about the tactical situation, given that your tactical experience is some training as a Queen's handmaiden, and two, if you want to do this by the numbers, she rang my bell with a left hook after taking that blaster bolt to the side."

Covenant is a man of complex personalities. At this particular moment, the dangerous Covenant--the Covenant whom his enemies call the Storm-King is dominant. He calmly looks at Nola and bluntly asks, "Do you know who the principal is?"

The room grows silent as everyone is waiting on the Naboo's answer.

"Yes," she simply says. "I know her well. We are friends."

Covenant is eerily silent. "Did you know what she was?"

Nola pauses only a second. "Yes, as I said, I know her well."

Covenant stares at her. The silence, if this was a holodrama, could be said to be leaden. Dani realizes she is holding her breath, as she waits for the explosion. She makes a note of where all of the hidden blasters are.

The Old Dragon lives up to his nickname and spares the Storm-King the trouble. The eye of the storm remains in place.

Draq' Bel Iblis rarely has to lose his temper. Usually his reputation takes care of the problem for him.

"You mean to tell me, that you knew who the principal was and what she was and neglected to tell me, knowing who and what I would send in to protect her? What part of this did you and Bail think might end well?"

Nola matches him decibel for decibel. Both Dani and Covenant have to give her credit, she isn't likely to shy from any fight, whether it be an argument, or with blasters. Again, Dani makes sure that all of the hidden blasters are visible only to she and Covenant.

"If your Mando could've followed orders as orders, rather than as guidelines and found a way to protect her from a distance, rather than jumping in and exposing what he was and she was to everybody who was watching, then we might not be having this conversation, Covenant's angst about the Jedi wouldn't be a......"

She stops and she slumps, as she sees the shadow over Covenant's face. All of the anger drains.

"Oh, Bryne, I am so sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's nothing," he says.

Dani releases her breath and says, "I think that there has been a lot of things that were uncalled for. From all of us."

Draq' nods absent-mindedly. His voice is calm again when he speaks,"In spite of all of the hugs and rainbows right now, the fact remains that we needed to know who it was, not for Covenant's feelings, but how best to protect her."

"I will concede that we probably should've told you that you were dealing with a Force-sensitive. But do you honestly think that your little princeling here would have stopped at that, knowing that there was another Force-user in play?"

Draq' concedes the point.

"Who is she?" Covenant blurts out.

Nola closes her eyes. She breathes evenly, but calmly. "Bryne," she says, "that is not my secret to give. We guard her identity as closely as anyone in the galaxy. When things start moving, things that I can only hint at, she will be an important part of this movement. If she agrees to the risk. I am not sure that she is fully committed to this idea, these days."

"Nola," Covenant says, "my identity of who I am is probably as closely guarded as anything. Don't you think I can be trusted with her secret, given what we are? What the shared cost of knowledge is?"

"I can't. It is not my decision to make. It is hers alone."

"Bryne, can you understand, that I cannot reveal Fulcrum's identity? I probably shouldn't...."

She stops at the expression on Covenant's and Dani's faces. Dani moves closer to Covenant.

"What?"

His eyes are hooded and his voice is guarded when he speaks, "Did you say Fulcrum?"

She nods. "How do you know that name?"

"That was the code name for my late wife's contact when we were trying to rescue deserting clones and slaves. When she died," he says simply.

He straightens up and stands up. "I want an audience with Organa, so that we can discuss this like adults."

"Plus, you can tell her when you see her that Taliesin Croft wants to speak to her."

At that he turns and walks out.

XXXXX

The compartment is silent when he leaves.

Nola speaks first. She is formal in her insistence. "Procurator, I cannot reveal Fulcrum's identity. She and Senator Organa are emphatic about that. She is the tip of the spear when it comes to organizing this movement. Her life is on the line every moment."

Draq' does not back down. "Goddammit, then why did you even ask us to cover her without providing the knowledge that we needed to adequately protect her? Why did you not inform her that she had cover?"

Nola's voice is equally harsh. "Bail and I will pay for that, when we meet with her," she says, "but we are both afraid that she will take risks in order to accomplish the mission. She is not reckless, but she is driven to make this...this whatever-it-is succeed. It is because of her past experience with what happened to her, that she is torn between her drive and wanting to not be involved."

"She personally means a lot to Bail, as well, because of what she meant to someone he and Queen Breha were close to during the War. Someone who died for her beliefs. He recognizes Fulcrum's value to the cause, but he would keep her safe in that friend's honor."

Her voice lowers and she looks at her feet. "I sometimes wish that she would walk away, that she would go back to her home or some other place and do something else. But I don't think it is in her nature or her birthright, much like I think it is not in Covenant's."

The old man softens his voice. "Even without his past...experience, Covenant is one of the most formidable warriors I have seen. He is infuriating, and he can be a loose cannon, but usually when he is - his instincts are correct. He would be an asset to your little party and to Fulcrum." He pauses.

"He will deny this, and I will deny it if you quote me," he says, "but Bryne Covenant, in spite of his hard-assed, cynical shell has an altruistic streak a parsec wide. You give him a cause and the right people to fight it with and he will win for you."

Nola is silent as she digests what Draq' says. "Don't you think that I don't know that?"she replies. "I am alive today because he and several other people, people who you wouldn't think had an altruistic bone in their bodies, took a stand and saved my life in the Clone War. The man who became Covenant was the one who persuaded them to go after me, even when it was unprofitable to do so." Her eyes fill with tears. She accepts the cloth that Dani has ready for her.

They both fall silent, thinking about the past and its cost to the two people they are talking about.

Dani breaks the silence. She does what she does best. She mediates, she develops solutions, and she persuades those involved to accept some form of those solutions.

"I don't think that we are going to get anywhere with this, unless we can persuade two stubborn people that they might have to back off on their stubbornness," she says. "Why don't we work on the main problem at hand--Fulcrum's informant and their connections to whoever tried to kill her. Covenant and I can work on that. We have the best chance and the best resources to figure that out without stirring up a hornet's nest among the Black Sun or the Pykes, or the Hutts. We will find the connection, so that Fulcrum can figure out her next move."

She looks at Nola. "Nola, you need to work on Bail and Fulcrum to convince them that they need to bring Covenant into the loop, so that he can better have her back."

The Naboo considers this for a moment. She looks skeptical, but finally nods. "I don't know that this is the best thing to do, but I will pursue it with Bail and with Fulcrum. I can't guarantee the outcome."

"But," she says, "one thing that I can guarantee is a planet-sized shitstorm if you don't keep Covenant reined in. If he starts looking into Fulcrum's background in his 'investigation,' there might be consequences. If he gets Fulcrum killed because he is being selfish and wanting to contact her because of their past 'experiences' as you call them, I will bring all of Alderaan's resources to bear to cause him harm." Her look doesn't waver. "I care for him and owe him deeply, but I will not see her hurt," she finishes.

"Vorrserrie, I do not take kindly to threats against my family, even for the best intentions," Draq' says firmly, "but I will pass it on and attempt to keep him on the straight and narrow. I will tell you, that if he finds out that something is about to happen to Fulcrum in the course of his investigations, he will act on it and I will support him."

"I will not see him hurt anymore than he has been, Nola," he finishes in a conciliatory tone.

"Nor will I," says Dani.

XXXXX

Croft sits alone in the cockpit of the _Draq'stone_. He stares out the front port, as the two astromechs run systems checks. This ship, which he had insisted on Draq' purchasing and refitting as a base, held many memories for him. Republic Frigate 667 had begun life as the home ship for the first few squads of Republic Commandos that had been under his charge. This ship, its crew, its Commandos, and its battles had helped forge him into, for better or worse, the person he was.

He thinks about Ahsoka and her excitement and pride after his knighting when he had shown her around the ship; the care and respect those hardened Commandos - A Null, various Alphas and ARCS had shown her as a fellow warrior, albeit one that was young and still needed some growing. They had seen her potential and her bravery in the raid on Z'ambique.

He hears the compartment door open and two sets of footsteps come up behind him. He swivels his chair around and meets both their gazes steadily,

"You do know how to stir the shit, King," says the elder and uglier of the two.

"So, what did you have to give up to get Nola to agree?"he asks.

"We didn't agree on getting you access to Fulcrum."

Covenant is silent for a moment, staring at Draq'. "Why not?"

"We are taking a different tack, King,"Dani says. "You and I will look at the connection of Fulcrum's contact - we'll use Touchstone, he should be able to be discreet, at least looking for information."

"What about Fulcrum?" He asks.

"Nola will approach Bail and Fulcrum to see about increasing your access and meeting with her," Draq' says. "She can't guarantee anything."

He sits in the copilot's seat. He looks Covenant in the eye. "One thing you are not to do, is to use your contacts to seek out information on Fulcrum."

Covenant starts to speak. Draq' cuts him off, "It could be very dangerous to her and to you, if you do, no matter how discreet that little troll Touchstone thinks he can be. You would probably be searching Imperial records about the Jedi. Something we have not done up to now, because we know the amount of scrutiny that draws."

"Don't you think that I know what is at stake?"

Draq' softens his response. "I know you do, but I have to remind you."

"Uncle, I may have to disappoint you - again, I'm sorry. I know that this is something bigger than me or her. But, this may be a chance to regain something that I have lost - that opportunity is rare for me as a Jedi and as a Mandalorian."

The Dragon digests this. He has the look of a man who is about to turn over the Idiot's Array. He holds the card. "One thing that you should know, that I will never say again. You have never disappointed me. You have pissed me off; to the point of wanting to throw you in jail, but you have never disappointed me."

"But," he continues, "I have to ask and you have to ask yourself - would Ahsoka Tano thank you for fucking up everything she is working for or putting her and you in danger for your personal needs?"

The cockpit is silent.Even the droids have stopped working. Covenant looks at Dani. She is just as poleaxed as he is. As his gaze moves to the old fixer, his eyes spit fire.

Draq' holds his hand up. "Before you get all Mando on me, I didn't know. It was a shot in the dark, based on my own observation."

Covenant calms, but raises an eyebrow.

"Since you came to us; since--the maelstrom--as well as back from that Mando finishing school, you have been reciting your Remembrance every night. For six months when you stayed at the Cantonment, I could hear that recitation. Second on the list of names. She is the only one on that list except for a Wookiee that was not known to be dead," Draq' says.

"Do you think that I wouldn't recognize the name of the Padawan of the Hero without Fear, a hero in her own right, until the Order in its infinite wisdom screwed her over? If half the news reports from that time are to be believed, Bail is lucky to have her."

He pauses and looks Covenant in the eye. "Who is she to you?" he asks.

"It's complicated."

Draq' snorts, "It always is with you. Didn't your precious Order teach non-attachment?"

"Yeah, look where it got them," Covenant replies, "and it's not 'my Order.'"

"Look Uncle, I don't know if I can do this. I spent my formative years being told that attachment to individuals could lead to all sorts of bad things happening. I thought it was bullshit then, and I feel it is now. My love for individuals, be it my _Vod'e_ , or my fellow Jedi, or my hunt-sister, is what made me what I am. Maybe it has made it harder, but nothing worth doing is ever easy."

Bel Iblis stands up, as does Covenant and Dani. "I am going to give you some advice, King. Let her go. For your sake and hers, follow the Jedi bullshit. It is not just about two individuals. We are talking the entire Galaxy's future." He embraces Covenant and then Dani. He turns and walks out of the cockpit.

Covenant sits back down. He looks at Dani, as she comes over and embraces him from behind, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"You know I can't let it go. You saw what it has done to me," he says.

She kisses him on the top of the head. "I know, handsome."

"You can distance yourself from this. You don't have to be my wingman."

"Who says you're not mine?"

"Point taken," he says. "I just don't want you to get hurt when I do what I do and blow shit up."

"I am here, King," she says.

"Ahsoka, from what little you have told me, and then what the old man told me, sounds like someone I would've liked to talk with more on the _Opportunity_ , to know. She sounds like a caring, compassionate, powerful person who will fight for what is right, no matter the cost."

He stays silent.

The Zeltron continues, "I didn't really get a chance to talk to her much. I was trying to keep off of Lassa's radar so she wouldn't space me the first chance she got, when she finally found out who I really worked for."

She turns his head and kisses him. "It's time to turn in. All that mediation gives me a lot of energy to burn off."

"Besides, King, the old bastard didn't tell me not to look into her."

 

 


	4. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pirate kisses a warrior, a warrior calls a talker out on her poodoo, the talker calls the warrior out on some of her own, and the pirate proves to be a better talker and peacemaker than any of them. Especially if there is whiskey involved.

**The Outer Rim**  
**Near Tattooine**

  
R7-A7 releases a cacophony of hoots and whistles, as the old Y-Wing reverts to real space. Ahsoka Tano, seated in the pilot's seat, comes awake to the noise. "Alright, alright, I am awake, already," she says irritably. She tries to find a position that will allow feeling to flow back into her ass.

As she shifts, she feels the wound in her side grab the fabric of her shirt. She feels dampness on the clothing around the wound; it is probably time to change the dressing after ten hours in hyperspace. She finds the medkit in a compartment in the ejection seat and pulls out a bacta soaked pad. She pulls her top up and taking a deep breath, yanks the old pad away. She looks at the wound, as best she can; it isn't oozing too much, but there are some signs that it is not healing as fast as it would if she broke down and spent a night in a bacta tank. She deftly replaces the pad, and pulls the top down.

_I hope that my rendezvous gets here soon; there are other needs to be taken care of. Good that I've been asleep for the trip._

She had received instructions to head to these coordinates, in order to report. She is fairly certain that Organa will not be there; that she will be dealing with his fixer, Nola Vorrserrie. She is also fairly certain that the conversation will be unpleasant, especially as she remembers the words of her shadow. Words that clarify Organa's overprotectiveness, after her last three or four assignments. Assignments in which she was forced to channel her inner Anakin Skywalker and improvise when opportunities presented themselves for larger gains. Each time she had succeeded, but both of them had the potential for disaster, either for her personally or for the underground.

She knows that Organa trusts her; he was an ally of the Jedi. But, there is something - something that he is concerned about, that she cannot put her finger on.

She feels that she has grown a great deal since her time as an apprentice. Her experiences in the last half-decade, plus the two years fighting with the GAR, have supplied her with a deeper maturity. She knows that she still has a few of those "rough edges" that her master despaired of smoothing out. _He should know. He had a few of his own._

But, those edges have proven advantageous in these uncertain days - when the slightest miscalculation could bring disaster for many beings. Beings who were slowly investing in the idea that the galaxy was in the grip of terror and oppression for the largest segment of its population, rather than "order."

She jerks herself out of her reverie. But, she falls into another. She thinks of her "backup." The _Mando'ade_ had used an aggressive Form V style of deflecting the blaster bolts. She closes her eyes and thought more of the style. There was something....

She thought of her own fighting style and it hit her. She must have been really hurting from the bolt to her side and then the rattling of her jaw by his punch to not remember it.

_He was using a reverse-grip._

That same grip that her master had cursed and tried to break her of, but couldn't fully erase, especially after she adopted a shoto.

The grip that Taliesin Croft, her hunt-brother and sometime youngling clan master had taught her after she had finally worn down his defenses. Cin Drallig, the Temple Battlemaster had approved after seeing her prowess in using it. He, like Croft, had cautioned her about using it in every situation, especially in dueling.

An insistent beeping breaks into her thoughts. "Sorry, Arseven," she says, "what was that?" His binary is polite, but has a concerned edge to it. _Are you okay, Ahsoka?_

She smiles to herself for the first time in a couple of days. She thanks the will of the Force that brought them back together after many years. She knew that many Jedi astromechs had not survived the Purge. Somehow, Bail had saved him and brought him to Alderaan. His memory had not been wiped since she had left the Order, so their reunion seemed to be a happy one for both of them. Arseven had suited her personality when he was assigned to her with her Aethersprite fighter. He was easygoing, but had a strong personality when needed. He had adapted to her quirks well. It didn't take long for him to stop throwing "Mistress" around. In fact, he was the only other one to occasionally call her "Snips."

_He must be worried if he called me Ahsoka._

"I'm okay, little guy," she says. "Keep a sharp eye out for our contact." A quick beep reassures her.

XXXXX

Ahsoka's Y-Wing docks with a CR-90 corvette that has seen better days. The ship is dented, her paint job peels, but weapons and engines are well cared for. She should know. She spent a week or so of her life recalibrating the hyperdrive, just before the galaxy turned upside down. As she waits for the pressure to equalize, she looks at the insignia painted near the airlock, as well as on the side. The sigil is of a human (or Pantoran skull) painted red with a gold border. It is the symbol of the Blood Bone Order, one of, despite the fearsome name, most profitable and fair pirating crews out there. Lassa Rhayme, the captain, had a fearsome reputation that she cultivates, but her crew don't kill if they didn't have to, everyone, including the ship, got equal shares, so there was no in-fighting. Lassa had no family ties that she acknowledged but her crew.

That was pretty precarious seeing that they could vote her out as Captain with ease.

The lights above her turn green - she opens the canopy and climbs up into the ship. Arseven follows her up the droid access tube.

As she climbs out, she is greeted by a tall Pantoran woman clad in simple trousers and an open collared dress shirt. Her bronze eyes are laughing as she strides to Ahsoka and takes her in her arms. "It is so good to see you, beautiful," Lassa says. "It has been too long!" She pulls back from the embrace and looks into Ahsoka's eyes. Ahsoka returns her gaze with a smile. Lassa moves back in and kisses her for what seems like a good long minute. Ahsoka does not shirk from the gesture and returns it with affection.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain?" she Smirks.

"Always," says the pirate.

They break apart and Lassa gets down to business. "She is waiting in our salon", she says. "Do you need a moment?"

"I could kill for a 'fresher, Lassa."

"I figured that you could. Come this way, sweetie. Do you want me as a witness? Either for you or her?"

Ahsoka smiles, the smile of a predator. "No, but you might want my weapons, if you like the paint job in the room."

XXXXX

Nola Vorrserrie sits on a couch in the ship's salon pod. She thinks about the coming conversation with Ahsoka. That part of her - the fixer, the staffer, relishes the conflict about to erupt.

The friend, the sister, the one who has watched the warrior lying unconscious in various medbeds, floating in bacta, or yes, in spite of her otherworldly discipline and power, screaming or crying as various wounds, hurts, and ills are treated, or simply silently and calmly mourning her losses, wants nothing more than to take her in her arms and tell her to run - to find a hidden world, hang up her weapons and rest easy.

She knows that she can't.

Ahsoka's power, her knowledge, her skill, and her dedication - the dedication instilled in her from a young age as a Jedi, tempered by her trials and losses, and reinforced by her own sense of honor and her courage, would not even entertain such a notion. In addition, Nola knows that Ahsoka and Fulcrum will be the base upon what the future of a free Galaxy will be built. Her own dedication to that ideal, as well as her dedication to Bail Organa's vision, will not allow her to consider letting Ahsoka off of this hook.

She sighs. _Maybe she is having her doubts. Just as I am,_ she think.

But they will have to get through the fact that Nola and others kept information from her about someone she had known; that she had cared about from the times before, all in the name of protecting her.

_Or was it protecting their 'movement'?_

Nola closes her eyes and lets the memory of a Jedi, a pirate, and bounty hunter, as well as the Jedi's young Wookiee Padawan, rescuing a young Naboo from a Separatist general, leave her mind as she prepares for this confrontation. She hears the door rattle as if about to open. She opens her eyes and composes her fixing mask.

XXXXX

The warrior walks into the room, the pirate following her. The warrior is clear of eye and stands tall as she contemplates the fixer. The pirate watches them both and turns to leave. As she does, she and the warrior share a small moment of understanding.

Ahsoka turns her azure scrutiny to Nola. Nola lets her face open to the gaze, but does not back away or flinch.

"Hello, Tano," Nola says.

Ahsoka says nothing, merely continues to look at the Naboo. Finally, she sits, still keeping Nola in her gaze. Her blue eyes have taken on an appearance of ice as she drills the fixer with them.

"Whose bright idea was it to send someone to baby-sit me on this job?" Ahsoka asks, bluntly, "yours or Organa's?"

Nola fires back at her, "That's Senator Organa to you, Tano."

"Really? You're going to revert to protocol? I am really not in the mood for protocol or niceties or any other bullshit that will keep you from answering my fucking question."

The Naboo has heard Ahsoka curse before (she did grow up around soldiers, pirates, and Anakin Skywalker), but has never been the object of that profanity before. She has also been around the ex-Jedi when she was angry - but she has never seen this-- _intensity_ from her, nor has she, again, been the target of the intense anger.

Nola takes a deep breath. "It was both of our ideas, but I am the one who provided him with the idea of the Corellians."

Ahsoka digests this; she builds for another round. "I thought that we ironed all of these trust issues out after you put me in that kriffing armor on Christophsis - armor that nearly got me killed when I couldn't move fast enough. I thought that we had agreed that I could do my job my way - that you would handle the politics and I would do the fighting."

She pauses, taking a deep breath.

Nola launches right back at her, at the same volume and the same intensity. "As I recall, Bail told you that he was going to find another way to protect you. You agreed to it, as long as, and I use your exact words here, 'it didn't involve a full suit of _beskar'gam_."

"Technically, it didn't - or at least not your wearing of said suit," she finishes.

One side of Ahsoka's lip quirks up, but the moment passes, as she remembers the battle. She does not relent.

Nola notices this; if the anger was abating, the warrior and she would have degenerated into snark and then laughter.

The one quirk of the lips is all that she gets, as Ahsoka levels for another volley.

"Why couldn't _Senator Organa_ have the balls to ask me if I wanted cover?" she asks.

The diplomat doesn't hold back. "Because my dear, an employer doesn't ask an employee for permission to do anything, when it pertains to her goddamned job."

The temperature of the room drops several degrees. Nola can see the hurt in Ahsoka's eyes, in addition to the anger. She looks away.

Nola closes her eyes and thinks about the ways that she could take her last statement back. She plunges forward instead.

"Ahsoka, love, I am sorry. That was uncalled for. I seem to be forgetting that I am a trained diplomat. The people who I have been talking to lately are bringing the snark and anger out of me."

Ahsoka's eyes are wary, but she remains silent.

"The truth is, Tano, if we had asked, you would have refused the assistance. We know you. It was my idea not to ask you because I didn't want to give you the option of refusing." She looks at the Togruta challengingly - daring her to refute her logic.

Said Togruta is silent. When she speaks, her voice is much quieter, but no less powerful. "I have told you and I have told Bail that I can take care of myself. I don't need anybody to look after me. You have me around because I am skilled at what I do. I will be as careful as I can, but when it comes down to it, I am expendable. You, Bail, Breha, Riyo, the others - you are the linchpins of this movement. I am merely a soldier - a mechanic. I will not see any of them harmed. I will not see Leia grow up without a mother or father, or your family on Naboo mourning you because of a mistake I made or something that I was careless about."

It is Nola's turn to look at her feet and remain silent. Her eyes shine. She shakes her head. When she looks back up, her eyes flash with anger.

"Of all the self important bullshit that I have ever heard, Fulcrum, this takes the cake. You talk about how you are expendable. Have you ever realized why you are called Fulcrum? It is because _you_ are the linchpin of this movement. You are the one with the strategic and tactical know-how to make the Empire pay for its oppression. The rest of us are a bunch of politicians and idealists who barely know one end of a blaster from the other. You are the one who will build this network - who will be on the frontlines, and yes, when it comes time to fight, you might not be the one leading the fight. You will build this army."

Nola's voice grows colder, with a hint of deep pain. "You talk about how you are expendable. Really? You call yourself that because of the risks that you take, the price that you pay, the blood that you spill. You are right to think that. But think about every time that you come back from one of these adventures. Bail and I are the ones who have to look at you while you are lying unconscious in a medbed. We are the ones who have to see the light of day through your shoulder where a blaster bolt has gone through and through. Queen Breha is the one who has to sit and watch you float in a fucking bacta tank while whatever wound that you have managed to attract heals. I am the one who sat on a medbed with you and held you when your arms were nearly burned to the bone by that turbolaser stunt that you pulled with your lightsabers last month. I had to listen to your screams when they pulled off what was left of your arm guards that had melted to your skin, before they dropped you in bacta again - for three weeks.

During this outburst, Ahsoka's eyes widen and narrow; and finally glisten as what Nola says hits home.

Nola issues one last thrust, but in a quieter voice. "Ahsoka, love, we are the ones who have to find an answer to Leia when she asks 'Why can't 'Soka run with me on her shoulders over the mountains?"

"Because we can't say 'Sorry sweetie, 'Soka broke four of her ribs when she misjudged a Force-jump when evacuating a freighter. Or, gods forbid, we can't say, because 'Soka is lying dead on some shithole of a planet because she had to push it just that much further."The last is said in a sharp cry.

At this, Ahsoka looks at Nola and quietly replies, "But you could tell her that 'Soka was hurt while saving a family of Rodians from a slaver. Or, as you say, gods forbid, she died doing what she thought was right, saving someone's life."

The warrior gathers herself. "I know that it seems like I am reckless, but I have been this way since I was twelve years old. It has been the only way that I have known to fight, to live, and to save lives," she says.

"I know that I have never thought much about the consequences of what I do, and I am sorry for that. But I have to know that you and Bail trust me. The last time I felt that people who I respected didn't trust me, I nearly wound up as a convicted murderer."

Nola nods. "What do you want us to do?" she asks. "We will continue to do what we think is right when it comes to your safety. Maybe it is time that we bring some other people in to watch your back. You don't have to be out there alone, Tano."

Ahsoka shakes her head. "I have been on my own since the Empire decided to kill all of the other Jedi and Force-users. I will not have anyone else risking their lives trying to keep up with me. Which brings me to my final point - whose idea was it to not tell me that Taliesin Croft was alive and was the one supposedly watching my back?"

For the first time during the conversation, Nola cannot look Ahsoka in the eye.

"That was all me," she says.

Ahsoka's eyes flash dangerously - for the first time, Nola fears for their friendship and Ahsoka's continued participation in this little movement.

She is saved by Lassa Rhayme walking in with a bottle of whiskey. "I think that both of you could use a drink, right about now. I also think that I need to be a part of this conversation, also," she says.

XXXXX

The three women sit on the couch. Lassa makes a show of pouring them each a glass of her fine whiskey.

Everyone takes a drink.

Nola contemplates her glass, as if she is trying to figure out a way to say something that will keep Ahsoka in her life; in their movement; and not throwing everything away.

"I will start from the beginning, Ahsoka, because that is the only way that I can tell this," she says.

"Back in the War, towards the close, before everything went to shit, there was this know-it-all girl from Naboo who found herself in a position that most fifteen year olds who are not Jedi cannot fathom - a prisoner of some sadistic Separatist General named Lok Durd on some shithole of a planet. She had been working for the Naboo government to provide relief for refugees, as part of her Handmaiden training on the same shithole when a Separatist task force roared in. She was working as the personal representative of the Senator of Naboo.

She pauses and drinks. "I know that you came across Durd before, Ahsoka - he had somehow escaped Republic custody and was up to his old tricks again. By this time the grand Separatist cause held no more sway for him and he was in it for himself."

"He captured me, ignored the diplomatic seal and sent a message to Naboo asking for ransom. Of course, the government had a policy of not paying ransom. My parents couldn't pay."

Ahsoka is paying rapt attention. Lassa is nonchalantly looking at her nails.

"What my father could do is call in a favor from the Jedi Council, as well as some less, ah, seemly contacts."

"The Jedi Council couldn't officially get involved, but they sent a message - a message through unofficial channels to a pirate vessel in the Outer Rim. Unbeknownst to the Council, my father's less seemly contacts had made contact with a bounty hunter."

"This bounty hunter, who is another that you knew during that time, in the galaxy's largest coincidence, contacts the same pirate ship. They came up with a plan to rescue me."

"Well, like most bounty hunter and pirate conceived-plans, it went south fairly quickly," she says, looking with a smile to take the sting out of her words at the Pantoran, "and it was no longer profitable to get me out of there. They are on the cusp of pulling out, when the pirate's cook, of all people, who happened to be a Jedi--a Jedi who was undercover on the ship to enlist the aid of pirates in the war effort."

"Long story short," the Naboo continues, "that Jedi risked his assignment and his life to persuade them to save me."

Ahsoka looks at Lassa and at Nola. "How much persuading did it take for Croft to get you to save her?"

The pirate smiles and takes a sip of her whiskey. "Not very much. Croft, as you know, could be very persuasive." The smile turns into a predatory look, then turns sober. "It was Ventress who needed persuading. She was somehow blindsided when she had found out he was a Jedi. It turns out that the reason he was on my ship was that he was very good at masking his Jedi hoodoo. I will tell you that the cabin has been repainted, but for a long time, there were still scars from that lightsaber fight."

"Of course," the Pantoran continues, "they both had scars also."

"These emotional scars were the only thing that saved them both. They somehow recognized that the Jedi who found Croft as a kid, was the same one who found Asajj in the Outer Rim. Something about Force signatures or some shit like that."

"They didn't kiss and make up, but it was enough to know he was honorable. It was enough for Croft to persuade her to continue the mission. And for them not to kill each other." Lassa smiles. "It didn't hurt that Croft found some way to funnel some of his 'black' funds to pay Ventress' hefty fee."

Her eyes grow guarded as she thinks of the past and of those who are "marching far way," as the Mandos say.

Ahsoka breaks her out of her pain and looks at Lassa with a Smirk. "What about your fee, Lassa?" The pirate matches her Smirk. "Let's just say that Croft was very persuasive."

Nola rolls her eyes and snarks, "I really don't need to hear this."

"The bottom line is," Nola continues, "I owe Croft a great deal. A debt that I can never repay."

"When the Jedi died, I, like you, thought that he died with them," Nola says, her eyes on her feet.

"It wasn't until last year, and this is the Force's honest truth, that I knew he was alive."

She looks earnestly into Ahsoka's eyes. "You have to believe me, love, I didn't know. Whatever else that you think of me, of what I have done, I didn't know."

Ahsoka's blue gaze is unfathomable. After a long moment, she nods, accepting Nola's explanation.

"I met him, when I met with Bel Iblis and his new "miracle worker" of a troubleshooter. As you know, I am the go-between for Organa and other like-minded Senatorial types. We met and after a while, I noticed something familiar about the thug standing off in the corner in a business suit."

"He looked different - very different from when I knew him, but after a while, I knew it was him."

Ahsoka interrupts her - "What the hell is he thinking being in the open like that? It's reckless."

Both Lassa and Nola roll their eyes at the incredulity of her statement.

Tano closes her mouth.

"Like I said, he is very good at blending in. For one thing, he is fairly clean cut - he doesn't look like a Wookiee anymore." Ahsoka's Smirk is working over time at that. "The other is that he spends most of his time in the background or in his _beskar'gam_.

"I took him aside and confronted him," the Naboo continues. "He swore me to secrecy; said he had a new life."

"So, my dear, you can see that it was not my secret to tell, just like it is not mine to tell about you. I still haven't told him and I won't until you say I can or you tell him yourself." She looks down, her eyes tearing. "I know that you may never want to speak to me again, or trust me, but I wish I had a goddamned manual on how to run a goddamned rebellion against pure evil. I think Bail would want one, too. A man who has prided himself on openness and transparency."

"What about now?" Ahsoka asks quietly, her eyes not giving anything away. 

"I told him that I would ask you and Bail if you wanted him to know," Nola explains. "I told him and threatened him with grievous bodily and psychological injury if he looked into your background himself, but I don't think it will deter him. One, I think he already knows, just like you do, and two, you are two of a kind when it comes to stubborn tenacity."

The conversation is brought to a pause when the door opens and a medical droid trundles in. Lassa looks at Ahsoka. "I figured that you could be treated and examined while we finish up," she says.

"I love saying this, but off with the shirt."

Ahsoka looks at Nola, pointedly. "Don't worry, Tano. You forget. We've shown each other everything. I've seen'em before. I think that I am safe from swooning."

Ahsoka says something under her breath and pulls her top over her head. She yelps as the droid yanks the bandage off and sticks his probe into the wound without warning.

Both Nola and Lassa look at the wound with sharp intakes of breath. The wound is red and swollen and still oozing blood. "Girl, you are hell on that right side," Lassa says, looking at the older scar.

"The wound is infected," the droid says tonelessly. "There is a 76.5% chance of termination of function without immediate bacta immersion."

"That leaves a 23.5% chance that I won't drop dead. Treat it, clean it out, and bandage it." the warrior says.

"Ahsoka...."

The warrior holds up her hand and shakes her head. "Consider this your penance, Nola. I don't have time to swim in bacta. I have work to do."

"Stubborn bitch," Nola says.

Ahsoka smirks. "I don't disagree with your assessment." She grows serious.

"Nola, I am still angry at what you did. I realize why you did it, but it was done to me. I am going to ask you - please continue to keep my secret. I don't care what you tell Croft, but please get him out of this."

Lassa comes to Nola's aid, "Ahsoka, I know that you want to keep him safe, that you want to go it alone with this whatever it is that you both are conspiring about, but I know Croft, or Covenant as he is calling himself, now. He would want to be at your side, fighting the good fight or whatever the hell it is you Jedi, sorry, ex-Jedi do."

"No," Ahsoka says, "I won't have him involved. He deserves to be far away from this; he deserves some peace and not exposed to whenever things blow up and go to shit."

"Please, Nola, for the sake of our friendship, keep him....."

A perplexed look comes into her blue eyes. They watch as the drink in her hand starts to fall from nerveless fingers; as her pupils dilate. Lassa catches the drink, deftly, as she was prepared. Ahsoka puts her head against the back of the couch and closes her eyes.

Nola looks at Lassa. Then Ahsoka. Amazement spreads in her eyes.

"You drugged her!"

"Yep. Took her long enough. Damn Jedi stamina. I put enough in her drink to drop a bantha when we started this conversation."

"Too-onebee, get her into bacta. With her constitution, that stuff will wear off soon."

"Might I remind the Captain that medical ethics..."

"Blah, blah, blah. Do as I say or I will be turning you into an a trash can."

She looks at Nola. "Are you going to honor her request?"

Nola is pensive. "Yes. I have to. In spite of what it will cost, in the long run, to both of them." She looks at Lassa. "When are you going to tell her your side of the story; that you knew, as well?"

"I don't know. I may have to get through the fact that I drugged her when I saw the blood on her top. That may take some fixing."

Nola gets up. "I am going to make myself scarce. I will see you around, Captain."

"Coward."

"Yes, I am."

As Nola turns to leave, Lassa says, "You know that Croft or Covenant or whatever the hell he calls himself won't drop it, once he has the scent."

"Yes, I know. They are both stubborn."

They both smile as a low snore comes from the couch.


	5. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior explores the life of a pirate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little adult behavior near the beginning. Nothing explicit, but as you might see, a little steamy. Literally.

**Garel**  
**Just before Order 66**  
**Free Vessel _Opportunity_**

Ahsoka wanders into the galley. Croft is slicing nerf-steak into strips to grill. Ahsoka Smirks, as she sits down at the counter. She is clean-smelling, as if she just came out of a shower. He notices her Smirk. "What?" he says, as he deftly slices the steak.

The Smirk softens into a smile. "I would've never pegged you for a ship's cook."

"Well," he says, pausing in his cutting, "I have always been interested in in it. Before I became a Padawan, one of the cooks at the Temple Refectory taught me."

Ahsoka makes a face. "I don't know if I would admit that, based on my memories of most of the food there. It was filling."

Croft replies, "He had been a chef at 500 Republica and the Senate building. Something about getting too close to one of Baron Paponoida's wives..."

He notices that Ahsoka is looking at the meat with rapt attention. He knows that if he turned his back, she would scarf a piece, raw or not. She is, after all, a hunter and a carnivore. To keep from losing pieces for dinner, but knowing how hungry she has been (especially after witnessing the three entrees she had polished off at the fancy bistro; he would enjoy expensing that out to the Jedi), he pulls a small wrapping of cloth from a cabinet. He tosses it to her. "Knock yourself out, but don't spoil your dinner," he cautions her.

Her eyes light up at what is inside. "Spiced _akar_ jerky!" she exclaims, "you remembered!" She takes a bite of a piece with a look of joy.

He is not too worried about her spoiling her supper. A Togruta of her age needs a huge amount of calories to maintain the energy levels. He has not missed the fact that her clothes, which are unfamiliar to him, are hanging off of her.

He finishes slicing the meat and puts it aside to rest. He sits next to her and bumps shoulders with her. She finishes chewing and pulls closer to him. She looks up at him. There is a question formed in her mind that he senses through their years of knowing each other.

"Ask it," he says.

"Why are you not with SpecOps anymore?" She asks. "I know how much you loved your Commandos and the 332nd."

He sits for a second. "The Council had some problems with how I responded to certain issues," he said. "They felt that I needed perspective."

Code word for discipline, she thinks.

"So they send you to the Outer Rim to recruit pirates?" She asks incredulously. "Talk about a serious waste of talent."

His eyes lock with hers. "Thanks, Runt," he says simply.

He takes a deep breath. "I think it is actually what I needed." She listens intently. "I have over the past several months felt at odds. Demoralized by what we were becoming as Jedi. I know that many people question the war and our role in it."

He gets up and pulls an ale out of the cooler. He grabs one for her.

"I know that many lower ranking Jedi feel that the Council had lost its own perspective, but no one will speak out."

"Your treatment at the hands of the Council and the Republic, only cemented my feelings. If they could do that to you, one of the most promising Padawans since your Master, a powerful war hero in her own right, what could they do to anyone else? I lost my temper with a Council member."

"My feelings of despair, and even darkness at what my Commandos and I were doing in the Outer Rim had overwhelmed me they said. They felt that I needed a change."

He looks at her intently. "I disagreed," he says. "I felt that I needed to leave the Order behind, much as you did."

Ahsoka's surprise is palpable. She gasps.

"I apparently didn't have your courage," he murmurs. Her eyes nearly overwhelm him with understanding and emotion.

"Tal, you are one of the bravest men I know," she says. "I think that you chose what was right for you, and for Gungi. He is so lucky to have you as a Master."

"I don't know, Runt. He might be better off with a normal Master in the field, or at the Temple, rather than in exile with me. At least I know he is not in the meat grinder."

"He told me that he is extremely happy with you; that he has learned so much from you," she says, smiling. "He says that you are an extremely patient teacher. I knew that from experience already."

"I don't know about that anymore, Ahsoka. I can feel the darkness in me, the anger."

"I don't sense that in you at all, Croft. I've seen you get pissed off, mainly at something I had done, but I never sensed darkness."

She puts her arm around him and takes his hand in hers. "I have missed you so much, _Baa'je,_ " she says with emotion, "even before I left."

She pulls him close, much as they had during his Knighting. She looks up at him. She doesn't have far to look up, he realizes with a start.

His face dissolves into dim watery light.

_Dammit, what is it trying to tell me?_

**The Present**

Ahsoka starts awake. The sensation is not one of lying in a bed, which is how she usually wakes up on this ship. As her eyes slowly open, she gets a sense of extreme heat - steaming even and wet. She comes awake immediately as she realizes that her body is immersed in steaming water. She starts to come out of the liquid; one part of her mind thinking that she has come awake too early in her latest bacta immersion, but a strong arm across her middle pulls her down.

"Shh, easy, babe, shh..." a quiet voice whispers in her montral.

Lassa.

Ahsoka relaxes. Her eyes come open fully and adjust to the dim light. She realizes that she is lying in a tub. _Why the hell am I not drowning?_

The strong arm across the middle and the expanse of naked Pantoran that she is laying against answers her own question.

Wait a minute. The last thing that I remember is talking to Lassa and Nola.

Oh.

The whiskey.

She turns slightly and looks at her flotation device. The other blue arm is extended past her with a datapad in it. She tracks further back and sees the face of Lassa Rhayme studiously ignoring her while reading said datapad, a pair of reading glasses perched on the end of her nose and her lavender hair pinned up.

The bronze eyes look over the readers at her, finally.

"Finally decided to join the land of the living again," the pirate says.

"Do you really need those reading glasses, or are you just going for an intellectual look?" Ahsoka snarks.

The Togruta's eyes narrow. "Why am I in a bath with you? Why did you drug me? I should be pissed at you. Wait, I am pissed at you!"

Lassa ignores her questions for a moment.

"As a very wise Togruta once said, Which question do you want me to answer first?"

"Okay. Why the hell did you drug me?"

"Because a board upside your head wasn't subtle enough for my taste."

Lassa relents at Ahsoka's glare. "I knew I had to do something because you were going to keep cruising along, not taking care of yourself until you dropped dead."

"No! You don't get to speak, yet," she says as Ahsoka opens her mouth. "An infection in your side, that close could've gone to your lungs or your heart and you would have probably dropped dead within a day. I wasn't going to let that happen. So shut up and lay back and rest with me - enjoy yourself, you idiot."

She hears a heavy sigh and a mutter against her chest.

"What was that?"

"I said, what was your answer to the first question? Why am I in a bath with you?"

Lassa pages the datapad and continues to read as her right hand begins to ghost along Ahsoka's stomach.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath and steels herself against the sensation.

"NO, NO, NO. I am still pissed at you," the young ex-Jedi says.

Without taking her eyes off of the datapad, Lassa points to an ice bucket beside the tub.

"Drink both of those water bottles and I might either tell you or show you. Go on, drink, Quartermaster - you are either dehydrated from the night in bacta or dehydrated from laying in this steaming tub."

Ahsoka's stomach flips at the use of her erstwhile title - a sense of belonging. She runs her hand along the gold chain with the single Republic credit that hangs around her neck. She sighs and picks up first one and then the second water bottle and drains them.

"Ok, I drank, now spill."

Lassa looks at her over the reading glasses again. She closes her eyes and then says, "Everytime since you left on Garel, every time you wake up in my bed, you are about to leave, or you are injured, or you are focused on something else. I wanted you captive a little bit. Plus, I wanted you to wake up to a little luxury after your stint in bacta this time."

"You deserve it," the Pantoran says. "And maybe...just maybe, this is an apology for the drugging - which was necessary, I still assert."

Ahsoka closes her eyes again. She looks down through the water at their bodies. A toxic Smirk plays over her lips; the full-blown there-is-evil-afoot Smirk.

She raises her hand. "I think that the offer of an apology is a good start, but there might need to still be a price paid for your... subtlety," she says to the pirate Captain, as she makes a motion with her hand.

At the motion, the datapad flies out of Lassa's hand and gently lands on the vanity. Another motion, and the reading glasses fly off of Lassa's face. They fly over to where the datapad now lays. Ahsoka makes a pinching motion with her fingers and the reading glasses close and rest on top of the datapad.

"Show-off," the Pantoran smirks.

Without warning, Ahsoka flips and pushes Lassa's head under water. There is a squeak, just before the pirate's head disappears beneath the suds. Ahsoka holds her under for a five-count, easily resisting the thrashing of the pirate with her body. She brings Lassa's sputtering head up and snatches a kiss for a five-count before pushing the head under water again.

This time, Lassa is prepared to fight. She easily slips from underneath Ahsoka's hands and body. Instead of attempting to come up for air, she goes deeper in the tub and comes up around Ahsoka's middle.

The warrior feels a feather-light tongue dip into her navel - a known sensitive area for the ex-Jedi. Ahsoka comes out of the tub with a start and a fit of giggles and Lassa follows her, grappling with her and seizing her around the body with her arms and her legs. The Pantoran drops the Togruta under the water, but brings her up in far less than a five-count. The water in the tub continues to rock and slosh over the sides, but the sounds coming from within the water are far less confrontational. The motion slows to a gentle rocking, punctuated by gentle cries and sighs.

XXXXX

Ahsoka lies on her back on the bed, attempting to bring oxygen into her lungs. Her sweat-soaked body lies across the bed. The bedclothes are somewhere across the room. Across her body, lies an equally sweat-soaked blue form whose head currently rests near Ahsoka's feet. The Pantoran lies on her belly - hoping that this position will push more oxygen into her lungs.

Ahsoka lies with her eyes open, thinking about the night and the past. The revelation of Croft's status triggered memories of the past - many of them centered around this battered pirate ship and its mercurial, but loving Captain and crew. Her time spent before Order 66 on this ship in a docking bay on Garel, with Croft, Lassa, Gungi, Adis and others were among the most memorable of her young life. Nothing eventful, nothing violent, just a sense of calm being that she had not felt since the war and very rarely since. She wouldn't have traded her time in the war with Kenobi and Anakin, but they were usually moving from one battle to the next, from one crisis to then next. There were periods of joyous downtime and cameraderie with the two and her _Vod'e_ but nothing like the sense of just - being that she felt here with this crew.

She thinks about her confrontation with Nola and what the future holds with Bail's organization. She feels a sense of purpose, but she wonders if she has pissed that away by her methods and her explosion with Nola and by extension, Bail.

The last few hours with Lassa had reinforced her feelings from that time on the Opportunity. Does she deserve some rest? Since Order 66 had brought devastation to everything she had known, she had always been in motion, where it was running from one planet to the next, to working in Bail's organization.

Being on a pirate ship on the Outer Rim would have its fair share of danger, but the danger would be shared by people who would have her back, always.

"Lassa?" she asks quietly.

"Mmph," comes the muffled reply, from her ankle.

"You awake?"

"No."

"How would you feel about me staying on for awhile? Actually be your Quartermaster? Or a deckhand? Or whatever you wanted me to do?" she asks.

She feels a smile on her ankle.

Lassa slowly rises up, reverses and lies on her belly next to Ahsoka. She looks at the ex-Jedi.

"What brought this on, babe?" she says with a smile, as both their heart-rates began to slow. 

"Just thinking."

"About...?"

"Oh, Croft, you, the crew, the times I had here. Take your pick," the ex-Jedi says.

"Is this about those times, or about your argument with Nola?" Lassa asks perceptively.

"Little of both."

She sees Lassa nod in the dim light. "It is only natural, Ahsoka," she says. "Are you seriously considering leaving Organa and Nola's little party?"

Ahsoka is silent. "I don't know. I want to continue, I like the idea of 'fighting the good fight' as you call it, but I don't know."

"You know my past. You know that I need to feel trusted," she whispers.

"Do you think that they don't trust you? I don't get that from Nola. I don't know Organa; he is probably like most posh gits, but I only hear good things about him," the pirate says.

Ahsoka turns and lays against the pirate. She gently traces her fingers over some of the bite marks on Lassa's shoulders. "I think that they trust me, but they may not know how to use me; I may scare them," she says.

"You certainly scare me, babe," the Pantoran snarks. She reaches over and finds Ahsoka's lips in the dark.

Lassa lays back. She is quiet. "In answer to your first question, Tano, I would be thrilled if you stayed. You are so skilled. I have seen you in a fight; you handle yourself well. I have only seen you handle those rescued glow sticks of yours in the cargo hold while training, but you are amazing. I have never see anyone so fast and athletic - even Croft. The crew adore you; they would follow you anywhere."

She pauses. "I love having you around for other reasons, as well and not just the fact that you occasionally make my toes curl. I like talking to you and listening to you. Don't get me wrong, I love my crew, but the conversation can be less than stimulating if you want to hear more than just talk about drinking, ships, blasters, money, or fucking. You are smart and have a great sense of humor." She stops.

Ahsoka runs her hand over the pirate's backside. "I sense a 'but' coming......"

The pirate smirks as she closes her eyes to the touch. She grows serious. "But I don't know if this is your place or not. You are so powerful and you have so much potential to change the universe. I don't know how many of your kind are left, but as much as I hate to admit - the galaxy needs Jedi and, as she sees Ahsoka about to protest - ex-Jedi. Ex-Jedi with a sense of justice a parsec wide."

"I know that this sounds funny coming from a common criminal, but there is a darkness out there. You don't have to be a Jedi to sense it. People are beat down - beat down in the name of order and stability. I think that those that can fight are going to have to fight in the next few years. Whatever faults that the Republic had, and there were many, it is nothing like this."

Ahsoka looks into Lassa's eyes. "There is nothing common about you, at all, Captain Rhayme."

Lassa smiles. "My point being, you might enjoy being with us for awhile. But I think that you will be looking out that viewport, wanting to get into the fight again."

They are both silent for a while. Both thinking about that coming fight.

Lassa finally speaks. "Tell you what. I might have a job for you - one that might be a good fit for your skill set. It will pay well, but it also might do some good - provide some information that will help your little movement. You can make the choice to stay or go after you do the job. Either choice you make, I will support you."

"Right now, however, we both need rest. You have worn me out and I think that I have even worn you out. I would like nothing more than to just fall asleep together, in each other's arms. Things will sort themselves out in the morning." She rolls on her back. Ahsoka rests her head on her shoulder.

The young woman lies awake for a while after she feels the pirate's breathing grow regular. Her last thoughts are of choices.

XXXXX

Ahsoka Tano sips her caf while staring out the viewport at the chaos of hyperspace. She ponders her choices and options. For the first time in a long time, she has several viable options. She wants to continue the fight with Bail and the rest, but she doesn't know what her future holds with them. She closes her eyes and opens them again, as if she has made a decision. A smile breaks across her lips.

The tinny voice of the Tannoy breaks into her consciousness and through her thoughts. "Quartermaster, lay to Hangar Bay 2. Cap'n wants to see you."

She finishes the caf and puts the cup down. She turns and exits the cabin.

Apparently, according to Lassa, she has a date with a moon called Yavin 4.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a pirate comes clean and a warrior grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a bigger chapter, but I thought there was a definite split in tone. Next up: snakes, battledroids, and psychopathic grad students. Or not.

Lassa Rhayme stands at the hatch of Hangar 2, waiting for her Quartermaster to arrive to begin her new adventure. As she waits, she thinks on Ahsoka's affect on her world.

She had first met the powerful young woman, those nearly five years ago, with Ahsoka standing outside of a bar in her underwear and a stolen robe--after her aborted attempt at a career as a cocktail waitress. The young woman had stood waiting outside while Lassa and Taliesin Croft strong-armed her former employer to give her a day's pay and the ability to retrieve her meager belongings. Lassa was struck by her power, her intelligence,and her resilience. She had seen the respect and regard that Taliesin Croft, himself a man worthy of even a cynical pirate's respect and regard, had given the young woman. She had also seen the pair grow closer over the week they spent on the _Opportunity_.

She herself had quickly fallen under Ahsoka's spell. The young woman, with her snarky sense of humor (especially where Croft was concerned), her skill in repairing her ship, and her natural skill with the crew, had quickly taken up a place in Lassa's heart. Though inexperienced, she had proven herself to be passionate and considerate, when Lassa had opened herself to other possibilities.

But then, she had walked out of all of their lives. Finding her own path, she had said. The devastation of the new Empire's assault and murder of the Jedi and the like, had left Lassa and her crew uncertain as to Ahsoka's fates. She had mourned Croft--after she had kicked him off of the crew in his grief, but the idea that Ahsoka's bright light had been snuffed out had left a hole in the pirate's.... soul? Heart?

And then, a year after the devastation, she had walked into a bar with her crew and saw the beautiful warrior sitting in a booth, matching wits with a sleemo whose endgame was to turn the young woman over to the Empire. Lassa had known that Croft had survived, at least for a while. The young woman's survival had given hope to the crew.

And to their Captain.

Lassa shakes her head out of the past. She smiles as she thinks about last night, as they had reconnected.

But then she thinks of what she must tell her, of how she must come clean in her own deception.

She had wanted to tell her this morning, but the time had not been right, as Ahsoka had woken her with soft lips and insistent fingers that had rocked both of them to their cores.

Of how she must tell Ahsoka that she has been lying to her for over three years. That she knew that Taliesin Croft was alive - from the day of the fall of the Jedi.

Because she and her crew had pulled him out of the depths of Kamino's ocean. She hears the purposeful footsteps of the Togruta behind her. She turns and readies herself.

Ahsoka looks refreshed and is smiling. She flips a quick two-fingered salute and says, "Quartermaster reporting as ordered, Captain."

Lassa smiles and shakes her head. "Cheeky brat," she says.

Ahsoka moves closer to Lassa and runs her hand down the Captain's face.

Lassa closes her eyes and steels herself again. She knows that she cannot keep the truth from her friend.

"Ahsoka, let's go in here and sit down. There is something that I have to tell you. Something that I should've told you last night, but I was too much of a coward."

Ahsoka pulls her hand from Lassa's face. She looks into Lassa's eyes. Lassa can't maintain her gaze.

Ahsoka takes Lassa's hand in hers in an easy grip. "We can say it right here, Lassa," Ahsoka says, her gaze level.

"Ahsoka, I..." Lassa starts. Ahsoka puts her fingers on Lassa's lips.

"I know that you knew that Croft was alive," the huntress says, "just like Nola."

Lassa closes her eyes. When she opens them, Ahsoka is still looking at her with that intense blue gaze.

Lassa Rhayme is no coward. She has faced life and death on many occasions and usually laughed at them both. She knows that none of those occasions could prepare her for that blue, direct gaze; the possibility of losing the friendship of this one being - a being who has already been through so much.

Ahsoka starts to speak - Lassa beats her to it. "Ahsoka, I am so sorry. I didn't know what to do - I had to protect him then, to keep him concealed - I..." The words come in a staccato rush.

A light orange finger is placed against her lips again. "Shh, I know," a clear, soft voice tells her.

"Lassa, I am okay. I know that you lied to me to protect him. The Order had fallen; everything was uncertain. Ahsoka smirks. "I don't think that there was a guidebook for _How-to-Keep-a-Jedi-Alive-After-The-World-Has-Gone-to-Shit,"_

"Back then, I would've probably been pissed. Hell, yesterday I would've probably been pissed."

The ex-Jedi looks down. She starts again, "But I have to let go of my anger. I can't be angry anymore, at least not at you. I owe you so much. Some day you will tell me the story of how you came to save my hunt-brother's life when the world exploded."

Lassa starts. She could not remember telling Lassa about saving Croft.

She looks at Ahsoka. The young woman is in full Smirk. "Shot in the dark," she laughs.

Lassa rolls her eyes, but grows serious. "I don't know if that is my story to tell. Croft probably could tell it better."

Ahsoka matches her seriousness. "Probably so. But I am still not going to let him contact me, especially if I go back to Nola and Organa."

"I am still pissed at Nola and probably will be for a while. She kept information from me that I needed in the moment. You lied to keep him safe. There is a difference, " Tano says with a hooded look.

She takes Lassa's hands in hers. "I am going to ask you the same thing that I asked Nola, for the sake of our friendship, if it means anything to you, please don't tell Croft. I don't want him involved in what I am doing."

"What if you decide to stay with us? Not go back to Organa and Nola?" Lassa asks.

Ahsoka ponders this. "If I make that choice, I'll make the decision to contact him or not. No one else."

Lassa meets her gaze and nods. They look at each other for several moments. "Are we okay, Ahsoka?" Lassa asks, uncertainty in her voice and on her beautiful features.

Ahsoka leans in and touches her lips with her own. "What do you think?"she asks, as she rests her forehead on the pirate's.

"So what is this big job you got for me, Captain?"

XXXXX

Lassa produces a datapad as they stand in the passageway. She is intentionally blocking the hatch to the hanger, which Ahsoka notes.

"Back in the very early days of the War, a Separatist fighter landed on the fourth moon of Yavin. There was some kind of fight; the end result was that the fighter was left there."

Lassa sees the ex-Jedi start and then carefully craft her expression to neutral. She looks quizzically at Ahsoka. "What?" she asks.

Ahsoka gives a non-committal grunt. Her expression is unreadable.

Lassa decides to ignore it and continue. "The fighter was special. It was a command ship and had a command-level database."

Lassa continues, "Someone put out a post on the Darknets, asking for a retrieval. I have done some digging. Some sleemo who wants to return the Pykes to their former glory wants information on a hidden collection of Separatist frigates somewhere in Wild Space. The source is pretty confident the info is on that database."

Ahsoka looks sharply at Lassa, "The Pykes? Really, Lassa? Why are you wanting to help those murdering scum?"

Lassa holds up her hand, "Wait, babe before you get all Jedi on me," she says. "I just said we saw the post - we haven't accepted it. I did some digging on it and found some stuff that might be of interest to you and Nola."

Ahsoka sighs and says. "Okay. You have my attention."

"This Pyke wannabe who posted this - he had some contacts with a bunch of Rodians. My nerds tracked those Rodians to Stewjon about a week ago."

Ahsoka's eyebrow markings join her headdress.

"Weren't a bunch of Rodians responsible for your latest bacta stint on Stewjon, during the fight in which Croft kicked your ass?"

Ahsoka's blue eyes flash fire, until she sees the teasing light in Lassa's bronze ones. She replaces her anger with a Smirk.

"You and I remember that fight a little differently. I just retreated to save him embarrassment," she says.

Lassa rolls her eyes. "Even though you didn't even know who the hell it was that rang your bell?"

"Exactly. Plus, I rang his first. And he was wearing a bucket."

Lassa stills her smirk and returns to business. "Nobody has actually accepted it, so it might be wide open. There is no indication that Organa knows about it. It might be good that he gets it first; might keep them out of some bad peoples' hands.

"Or," she says with an evil glint in her eyes, "When General Ahsoka Tano is commanding the Rebel Fleet, they might be a welcome addition."

That gets a hard look and a follow-up eye roll.

Lassa holds her glint. "Are you interested, General?"

Without a word, Ahsoka raises her hand. Lassa's eyes widen, but she feels a feather light touch on a particular spot behind her ear that rapidly increases in speed.

Passing crewmembers walk a great deal faster as they hear the peals of uncontrollable laughter and gasps coming from the hatch.

As the feared pirate Captain of the Outer Rim's face returns from its purple hue to its lighter cerulean and her breathing returns to normal, she looks at her tormentor who is calmly watching her settle with her arms folded across her chest.

"Repeat after me," the younger woman says, "I will not call Ahsoka,'General' again."

"Only if she annoys me," the pirate replies, catching her breath. Ahsoka snorts. "In answer to your original question, yes I am. You mentioned payment?"

"Yeah, I was thinking, if you want to do something, oh, say, pirate-like, plus save the universe, we could get it, copy it, have my nerds alter the information so that it is harmless, give it to them, and take the money and run."

"Okay, you have sold me. Get the information and screw the bad guys," the not-a-Jedi says.

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as I show you to your ship......"

XXXXX

With that, Lassa turns to the hatch and opens it. Ahsoka follows her, her curiosity piqued.

"Your Y-Wing needs some serious work. It is about at the end of its useful life," Rhayme is saying as they enter the hatch.

The first thing that she sees is Arseven practically bouncing off of the deck in his excitement. The second thing that she notices is Adis, the _Opportunity's_ Tholothian gunner and a small group of crewmembers standing in front of her, blocking her view of something.

"Hey, kid," says Adis. Lassa grimaces, expecting a shitstorm, but apparently Adis gets a pass on the indignant sputtering from the newly old.

"Hey, Adis, good to see you. What are you hiding?"

The pirates step away. Revealed in all of its glory is a work of art that causes Ahsoka's heart to soar with memories and emotions of the past.

The Delta-7E Aethersprite. The famed "Jedi Fighter" of the past. A black-with-red-striped wedge that screams speed, maneuverability, and power. Not to mention the fact that Force-sensitivity was almost a requirement to fly it.

The vehicle in which her earliest memories of flying and fighting; of failure, of triumph, of growth; of life and death manifested itself in her past.

She walks up to it and touches it reverently.

"Lassa found your livery in an old news holo of you, but we thought it might be safer if it wasn't that personalized. Instead we painted it in the Blood Bone Order's livery," Adis says.

Her vision blurs. She takes a breath. "It is beautiful and perfect, Adis," she whispers. She grabs him in an tight embrace and kisses his cheek.

The gunner shifts uncomfortably in his embarrassment. His fellows smirk at him.

"We did personalize it a little bit," he says, pointing just below the cockpit.

On the side, a bright white monkey-like creature, flaring upright in a fighting stance, mirrors the one on her boot.

That revelation evokes a slight sobbing intake of breath. "How did you copy it?" she asks. The conspirators look at their Captain.

"Your boot might have found its way to the paintshop while its owner was uh, otherwise engaged in certain activities of a nocturnal sort," the Pantoran says.

Ahsoka's expression is one that promises retribution for that remark.

Instead, she ignores Rhayme and turns to the crew. She hugs each one in turn and whispers her thanks in their various auditory organs.

Adis spares their embarrassment in his homely response. "Come on girl. We couldn't let our Quartermaster go out and save the galaxy in anything less, especially if she was representin' us."

"How did you find it?" Ahsoka asks.

Lassa answers this. "We found it in a scrap heap on Jakku. Apparently Jedi fighters were left off the list of proscribed Jedi artifacts - which is surprising, seeing that these things mostly kill any non-Jedi pilots. To be on the safe side, we sliced a clean ID from some rich guy on Coruscant - some official whose life won't get much scrutiny from the ISB."

"You should be safe, but you might want to make sure you have a hidden hangar for it," she finishes.

Ahsoka looks at her and doesn't say anything. Adis takes the hint and says, "Guys, let's give'em some privacy."

The crew starts moving away, but a couple of them crane their necks as they walk away.

Ahsoka and Lassa wait until they are all out of the hangar and then trade goodbyes and thanks. Two minutes later, Arseven makes a sound like a raspberry.

With the little droid's threat of cold water dispensation, the two break apart. Ahsoka straightens her clothing and climbs into the cockpit as Arseven bounds into the droid socket.

"I'll see you soon, Lassa," Ahsoka says.

"Be careful, Quartermaster Twit," the pirate responds. After a moment, she adds. "May the Force be with you."

Ahsoka smiles and replies, "You don't believe in the Force."

"I believe in you."

The ex-Jedi nods.

XXXXX

Lassa enters the cockpit of the _Opportunity_. She stands by the pilot's chair, but motions the duty pilot to stay seated. As she looks out of the port, a black dart flashes over the cockpit, upside down, with only a few feet to spare. Lassa gets an impression of blue and white as it passes, as well as a whisper in her mind. "May the Force be with you, pirate-scum-- good luck," the whisper says.

The fighter rolls and docks with the hyperspace ring and immediately jumps, all in one flashy motion.

 

 

 


	7. Explorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior finds a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny Easter egg for Merfilly. So tiny that you may miss it, but I think you will see it.
> 
> Also, since Lassa might be a canon character that people might not be familiar with, here is a picture. http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/e/ef/Lassa_Rhayme.png/revision/latest?cb=20150724124732

**Yavin 4  
Approximately one week after contact.**

The Delta 7E slides easily into a low approach to the lush green moon of the massive gas giant. Ahsoka checks her instrumentation and finds the coordinates that the Darknet posting had provided. The area of search is not as tight as she would like, but manageable. She closes her eyes and centers herself; thinking of her own small deception to Lassa.

Ahsoka had recognized the story of the Separatist fighter on Yavin 4. Her master had told her the story of his last fight as a Padawan. A fight that took place here, just after First Geonosis, but before his Knighting. A fight that took the last reserves of his physical and Force-strength and left scars on his body and his mind, almost as much as his fight against Dooku, which had cost him his hand.

As a young apprentice, newly chosen (at least by Yoda), she had been mesmerized by his story during a break from a very intense lightsaber practice. A story of his first battle with one that he, Obi-wan, and eventually she would face on many worlds, in many conflicts, as well as many exchanges of sass. With his telling, Ahsoka could see Asaaj Ventress standing there facing him, as he dripped blood. She could hear the hiss of the rain striking their blades as they fought each other to what Anakin had thought had been the Dathomiri's death.

Both of them had discovered the hard way that rumors of her demise had been incorrect in their first mission together to the monastery of Teth. She smiles as she remembers the meep sounds coming from her backpack as she fought and ran; of the stinky little slug she was trying to save. The smile fades as she thinks about what the slug probably grew into, close to a decade later.

Her mind tracks back to Ventress. She didn't tell Lassa about the possible connection to this fighter. She had seen the pain flash over the pirate's face, when recounting her part of Nola's rescue. She had distracted her with snark, but she could see the heartache on the Pantoran's face.

Ahsoka knew, from piecing various conversations together that Lassa and Ventress had shared some adventures and had grown close over the space of a few months. Around the time that the Jedi Council had decided to go off the rails (again) and enlist Ventress' help in killing Dooku. A scheme that had resulted in the ex-Sith apprentice's death at the hands of the Count.

Ahsoka didn't know many of the details. She did know that Ventress, for a brief time, had been an ally - her only ally while on the run in the depths of Coruscant.

She sighs. The echoes of her past still come back to taunt her, no matter the interludes of care and love that she experiences. Anakin. Ventress. Croft (or so she thought). Plo. The innumerable others. Her dead are always with her.

But their constant presence serves a purpose other than tormenting her and causing her to wake up shaking from sleep. They serve to drive her, to focus her, to center her in her fight.

The thought of her fight hits her like a runaway bantha. She realizes that the fantasy of staying with Lassa and her other friends on the pirate ship is just that. Lassa was right--she would enjoy the friendship, the laughter, the pleasure, the adventure, and yes, the love and respect from the entire crew, but her eyes would be always be on the horizon, knowing what she knows about the pain and darkness in the galaxy.

Her focus becomes laser-sharp as she realizes that she can't stay on the _Opportunity_.

She resolves, however, to return and tell Lassa all that she knows of Ventress' life and her experience on this small moon. She owes it to her friend to be honest with her in all things, no matter the cost or pain.

Her memories are interrupted by an insistent beeping. She sighs in exasperation, as she checks the ID on the incoming call. As she has for the last ten times since she came out of hyperspace an hour ago. As with the other ten times, she is about to hit the "reject" button, to send the Naboo's voice straight to message.

Some tiny little dark impulse tells her to do otherwise. Maybe it is all that thinking of Ventress. She pushes the "accept" option and activates the masker and encryption function.

She speaks. Her voice is distorted. "This is Fulcrum. Fulcrum can't come to the comm right now because Fulcrum is so over your shit. Please tell your boss that he can grow a pair and call me himself."

As she moves to hit the "end" switch, she hears a masked throat clearing in the speaker. A masked voice speaks, but one that she doesn't expect.

One that is definitely not the clear alto of Nola Vorrserrie - even masked. A cultured, deep voice says, "Hello?"

She winces and severs the connection quickly. _Well, Tano - nothing like burning bridges. So much for getting back into the fight._

_Screw it. I am going back on my terms._

Her bravado doesn't last, however. She is saved from banging her head against the canopy by a beep from Arseven. _Got a skin-paint from a ship, Snips. Looks like a Geonosian Blade Fighter._

She smiles - maybe she can salvage something out of this. "Thanks, buddy,"she says. "Let's set down a little ways away from it. I want to be the surprise, rather than the surprised."

XXXXX

Ahsoka stands near a deserted temple. The air is thick and hot and she is draining water bottles as fast as she can purify them. She looks up into the sky, as she sees the arrowhead shape of her fighter streaking up out of the atmo. Arseven had not been happy; he had beeped a few words that he had probably picked up from her but he had bowed to her flattery of facilitating his ability to swoop in and save the day when she inevitably found herself lek deep in the poodoo.

She drinks again, but she cannot get the taste of bitter ashes out of her mouth. It had started as soon as she landed, and the environmental conditions had nothing to do with it. She was surrounded by an oppressive....presence. A presence bolstered by a feeling of misery, slavery, and pain. A presence that existed all throughout the Massassai ruins in this jungle. The presence of something that Ahsoka thought had only existed as a way to scare overactive younglings into submission. Having been one of those overactive younglings, she had grown up hearing the stories of the Sith and tyrant who had ruled this planet thousands of years before her own existence.

She shakes her head, trying to clear it of the intrusion. Without another thought, she drops to her knees and touches the Force. She can feel the bright light of her own presence surrounding her and reflecting the dark--rejecting it. The screams and the bitter taste recede as a calm embraces her.

Her mind's eye sees other things, as well. She sees unfamiliar star fighters rising from the temple, their sides bedecked with red and gold stripes. She sees earnest individuals running to a clarion call dressed in orange and white clothing. She feels the joy of hundreds, focused on four bright presences, two who are known in some way, one who has only a touch of familiarity, and one who stands out in his insistent roguishness and independence.

The world compacts in on her. She starts awake as she feels more than just a presence across her bent legs. She comes awake fully as she realizes that a very large creature is sliding over her legs. She tries to stand, but the form is too heavy. Her eyes adjust to the low light, as the creature starts to slide around her torso. The breath is forced from her lungs as it compresses her chest.

She tries to get to her lightsaber or the blasters under her arm, but the large snake--Worm?--has trapped her arms. The edges of her vision start to gray, as she senses others of its kind approaching to join in the feeding frenzy. The end of the creature rises to her face. She has an impression of an open mouth with fangs, foul breath and a distinct lack of visible eyes. The wraith dips down and continues its encirclement. She feels her throat compress against her lekku. She closes her eyes and again reaches out to the comfort of the Force.

She can see a line--a line that she is about to cross. A line that divides the living Force from the cosmic. As she is approaching, she senses four other presences. She senses hunger, as well as curiosity. She reaches out to them. She can feel them resisting, but gradually bending themselves to her presence.

She feels the pressure release instantly as the presences move a short distance away. She opens and her eyes and realizes that it is dark. She brings her saber out and ignites it. Before her is a scene that she will not soon forget. Four of the long - at least two meters long creatures--lie in front of her. From three of the creatures she gets the impression of fear and obedience. They seem to be bowing their front parts to her.

 _A girl could get used to this_ , she thinks in a moment of absurdity. _Of course, there is always one in the crowd._ A fourth creature rears its head and slithers towards her, its mouth open and hissing. She holds her hand out and points. It gray length continues towards her, hissing aggressively. Without hesitation, she bops it on the head gently with the blade of the lightsaber. The creature screams, but retreats. She looks at the other three and points in the opposite way of her travel direction. They turn and retreat in the jungle.

As she is walking along the compass point, she tries to make sense of the images that she had seen before the attack. The images, which had been so vivid, but without clear impressions, were already fading to only colors and lights. Definitely light.

She stops, closes her eyes, and brings herself to the here and now. As she does, she realizes that the sky is lightening again. She realizes just how long she was out during her struggle with the dark and her vision of the light. She touches the comm at her wrist and sends a burst to Arseven before she has a battle group coming out of the skies.

She looks up and realizes that there is a metallic shape ahead of her in the gloom. She recognizes the silhouette from her past - a past built around hundreds of sabacc games with enemy recognition silhouettes imprinted on the cards, as well as the live versions in wild combat.

A Geonosian Blade Fighter. The favorite fighter of Asajj Ventress.

Without hesitation, as the sky continues to lighten, she climbs onto the craft. It is overgrown with vines and other flora and is apparently home to many types of Yavin 4's fauna. She sits in the pilot's seat. She surveys the cockpit. She first notices that the seat is pushed far enough back where she can't quite reach the control surfaces. She Smirks as she realizes that while she has grown a great deal, she does not quite match the height of the former Sith acolyte.

She concentrates on the forward control panel, trying to remember where the command database might be. Of course, once she finds it, she has to figure out how to remove it.

Her eyes catch on an incongruous figure hanging from a control. She touches it gently and feels polished wood under her fingers. She pulls it from its position and looks at it closely. The tiny polished figure is colored bright red with black and white highlights. Its top is long with a tiny representation of a medallion hanging from the head. She gets a distinct echo from the Force when she holds it. The figure is abstract, but it echoes with sadness, darkness, but also a hopeful confusion. She straightens the thong that it hangs from and places it around her neck. It is warm as it nestles against the Republic credit in the valley between her breasts.

She continues to look at the panel. Her eyes fall on an empty spot on the panel. She starts as she realizes that someone has been there before her. Her senses suddenly scream with warning, as she hears a voice that she never thought to hear again.

"Halt, Republic Dog!"

She looks up and sure enough, there are four Trade Federation Battledroids pointing blasters at her.

_This deja vu crap has really got to stop._

XXXXX

Ahsoka Tano kneels on the ground beside a relic from a past war, as four other more animated relics point weapons of destruction at her head. Her hands are clasped behind her head in the classic prisoner pose. Her weapons are piled on the ground behind the droids.

B1 Battledroids. The absolute worst, most ineffective weapon of war ever designed. That fact, right now, is pretty moot as she stares at the muzzles of four well-cared-for blasters.

She could probably summon her one lightsaber and take out all four; she is, after all, the woman who beheaded four Mandalorian Death Watch lackeys in one swing of her two lightsabers, but that nagging darkness is still compressing her Force-presence, making her feel as if she is dipped in lubricant oil.

She feels a rustle through the undergrowth. A pair of scuffed up field boots come into her vision. She follows the legs up to the rest of the human walking up. The young human woman, who appears several years younger than Ahsoka, is clad in simple field gear capped by an absurd cloth pilot's hat and goggles. She is tanned and fit; her dark hair framing a face marked by a pair of demented looking eyes and a smirk.

Ahsoka is most struck by the blaster that is held in her right hand, a hand connected to an arm with an intricate geometric tattoo covering most of its length.

"Well, hello, darling. What have we here?" the young woman says. "Someone has been naughty and sticking her nose in my business."

"What is your business?" Ahsoka asks. "Why are you here hanging around this garden spot and this old antique?"

"I love antiques, dearie. It's how I make my living. Or will make my living, once I get my doctorate," she replies.

"Shouldn't you be in school, little girl?" Ahsoka asks with an edge to her voice.

"School? I am in school." She pulls out a small box. Ahsoka tries to keep the recognition off of her face, but she is not quite fast enough.

"Ah, Lady Tailhead, I can see you know what this is. This is my ticket to my thesis, as well as a great deal of money promised to me by some individuals on the 'net."

Ahsoka's eyes flash death at the slur, but she keeps her temper. Instead she says, "You must go to some tough damn schools."

The young woman smiles. "Yes, I do. It is cutthroat world in the world of academia. Especially if you are in a small field like mine."

Ahsoka humors her. "Okay, what is your field?"

The young woman swells and flourishes her blaster. "I am a droid archeologist."

Ahsoka's eyes crinkle as she begins to laugh. Her laughter rises at the absurdity of the 'grad student's' pronouncement.

"Stop laughing at me or I will blast you."

"I am fairly certain you are going to do that anyway, little girl," Ahsoka says between gasps for breath.

The brown eyes shift from the demented to the downright batshit crazy. Her voice is quiet, though, as she says, "You will see. I make this deal - and then...."

"And then what?" the Togruta says. "Do you honestly think that whoever you contacted on the Darknet have any intention of paying you? Especially since you probably used your own comms to contact them?"

She sees she has hit the nail on the head, as the girl's eyes, for the first time, show uncertainty instead of insanity.

"But...."

Ahsoka increases her laughter. "But, nothing," she says. "They will get what they want out of you and then space you. It'll be easy since you are so stupid and naive."

"Shut up," the 'droid archeologist' screams. She holsters her blaster and pulls out some sort of a control device. "Droids, kill this bitch. Make sure that there is nothing left."

Ahsoka says quietly, "You may find it a lot harder to kill someone than you think, 'darling."

"Nope," says the woman, "because I won't be the one who is doing it. I'll give you a minute to make your peace. Don't worry, I have heard that it will be painless. The nerve endings of the various parts that are blown into chunks are severed rather quickly."

Ahsoka closes her eyes as if praying. One of her fingers moves ever so slightly. She hears exclamations from the B1s. "Oh, no! - Stop - No!" She hears blasters being charged and fired. She then hears a strange crunching noise, multiplied four times. She opens her eyes and sees her new best friends in the midst of various destructive endeavors on the Battledroids.

Chassis are being crushed. Heads are being popped off. In the midst of the chaos, the young student is looking with amazement at the destruction. Finally it is over and the four creatures retreat.

Ahsoka is up and moving before the last B1 falls. The young woman snaps alert and begins squeezing off rounds at her.

Even with the darkness pressing on her, Ahsoka is able to evade the well-aimed blaster shots. She is on the girl in an instant. She grabs the blaster almost nonchalantly. The Force helps her break the blaster in half with her bare hands. For the first time, she sees raw fear in the girl's eyes.

"I learned from some pretty tough teachers, too." She says, as she swings a right cross at the woman's jaw.

The young woman collapses, much like her Battledroids. Ahsoka opens her pocket and pulls out the command database unit. She puts it in her own pocket and proceeds to drag the burden over to a large tree. She rests the young woman against the tree. As an afterthought, she places the pilot's cap over the student's face. She turns to her army. She closes her eyes, points at them and then at the student. "Protect," is all she says.

The four snakes slither over. Three of them lie around their new charge. The fourth one, who sports a fresh cut on the head, balks and makes as if to crawl onto the woman.

She frowns and points again. The creature stops and settles into a guard position with its fellows. Its eyeless face gives the impression of sheepish obedience. Ahsoka Smirks as she walks towards the trail.

_It's good to be the Queen._

XXXXX

Ahsoka comes into the clearing where her ship sits. Arseven beeps a sound of relief.

Any other time, she would relish trying to explore the beautiful temples. But their history, coupled with the dark presence she feels, is pressing on her body and soul again. The taste of ashes has returned and grows stronger as she gets closer to the temple. She is only just able to crawl into the cockpit. Her head pounds as a dark charismatic presence tries to push past her shields.

The cockpit closes as Arseven, without prompting lifts off. As the ship streaks towards the black, the pounding decreases and the nausea abates. She realizes that the darkness had been decreasing in steady increments during her stay. She thinks about the idiot that she has left on the planet. She had passed a small shuttle on the way in, so she didn't feel so bad. If the student is half as resourceful as she thinks she is, she'll find her way back to whatever University she came from. Hopefully she will stay there. Before she left, she planted a message in the woman's head - that Ahsoka never wanted to see her again.

Just as she thinks that, there is a flash of light as a small fighter jumps into view. She sees the insignia of the Black Sun on its side. She reacts instinctively and opens fire. The craft explodes before it can bring its own weapons to bear.

She knows that she should feel remorse, but she also knows the Black Sun. The young graduate student might be a sleemo herself and did try to turn her into bite-sized Togruta chunks, but she deserves more of a fighting chance to get off of the planet than slavers and murderers. Still, as she settles back and closes her eyes, she feels the death that she has just caused. One more.

XXXXX

**Outer Rim  
Free Vessel _Opportunity_**

Lassa Rhayme waits impatiently for the airlock cycle to finish. The hatch opens and out steps a sight that she hopes she never sees again.

Ahsoka Tano looks like she has died and come back from hell. Her normally orange skin is as pale as her facial markings. Her eyes are haunted as she stumbles into Lassa's arms.

"Sweetie, what is it? What happened?" she asks.

Wordlessly, the young warrior hands the pirate the command database. "Got it," she whispers.

"Yeah, but what is the matter?"

The young warrior smiles. "I....I will tell you a little bit later," she replies. "First, I need sleep. And then...I need to touch the light."

Lassa looks perplexed. "Oookay. Do you have any particular light in mind? You do realize that you are on a pirate ship. The 'light' may be hard to find."

With that, the warrior gives a half-hearted version of her patented Smirk. "I think that you'll do just fine, Captain," her voice already growing stronger. Lassa rolls her eyes. "Damned Jedi nonsense. Can't you just say that you want to kriff my brains out?"

 

 

 


	8. Remembrances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior, a pirate, a king, and his fool remember the past and look to the future. Each in their own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all who have been on the ride. Got a ways to go, but I appreciate the comment and kudos. Please feel free to comment and give me feedback.

**Aldera**  
**Guest Quarters**  
**Alderaan Ministry of State**  
**Present Day**

Bryne Covenant, fearless defender of all that is light and good in the universe, former Jedi Knight, and longtime friend, is currently employed in annoying the crap out of one P. Baldrick, Esquire.

For one thing, both of them are out of place in this non-descript office. The only reason that they are here is because their bosses, Draq' Bel Iblis and Dani Faygun, politely requested their presence to assist with an important trade conference between Alderaan and Corellia. A conference that could bring billions of credits to the Corellian Engineering Corporation, and hence, Corellia.

'Politely requested' being a euphemism for 'press-ganging.'

Mr. Baldrick, also known as Touchstone to those in the know, is standing before an expensive computer set-up. The slicer has his eyes closed and is currently engaged in running programs on three different computers. Or he would be if said defender of the light wasn't tapping his fingers in an impatient, arrhythmic tattoo on the arm of the chair that he is folded in.

Touchstone opens his eyes and sighs heavily. He closes his eyes again and frees one hand from the datapad it is working on and waves it in a slight gesture. He calls upon skills he has seldom used in the ten years since he used them on a daily basis. He smiles as he is rewarded by a crash and a muffled curse from behind him.

Covenant has picked up the spilled cup of caf and is unsuccessfully trying to dry his crotch, as well as attempt to brush off the fact that he probably has first-degree burns in a sensitive area.

"You know, little man, he says, "that is one of the reasons you got expelled from the Order. You just keep pushing. You knew Windu had no sense of humor; you just kept pushing."

"You are wrong, my slightly taller and less handsome friend," he replies, "I was expelled because I was too good a slicer for the Order to acknowledge. Plus, I was not the instigator of that prank. I did not come up with the idea of putting a fart cushion and a stink bomb in that pompous windbag's chair in the Council Chamber. How was I to know that the Chancellor and his entire retinue would be there for the meeting?"

"Well, you were the only one small enough to get under the chair. We couldn't rightly use a youngling for it. I might remind you, that this was merely the straw that broke the bantha's back for you. I was a perfect Padawan."

"Yeah, right. You just had a more tolerant Master. Witness the fact that you were able to get away with a full beard and long hair when you were a Padawan," Baldrick says, "and if you were so perfect, how come Ti sent you down to babysit the younglings in Clawmouse so much? You were only sent there as punishment."

Covenant has no reply. He is thinking about the past.

Baldrick sees this and softens. He steps down from the stool that he is standing on and turns his full attention to his friend. "I see it on your face, Tal," slipping into a voice from the past, "the ghosts are visiting you. Who're you thinking about? Ti? That smartassed little Padawan?"

"I think about all of them," Covenant says.

Baldrick smiles. He saw the look on Covenant's face when he mentioned Ahsoka.

"I do too, brother. Even Windu. I think about them every morning when I have to make sure that I am not projecting anything, because I don't have a lightsaber, or maybe even the skills to use the Force to defend myself. That I have to rely on my angst-ridden, asshole friend to defend me and keep me safe," Touchstone says.

Covenant snorts. "You exaggerate your incompetence, little man. Nobody else I know can use the Force on computers and electronics like you can, as well as shield themselves. You are the perfect Shadow," he says.

"Being a drunken hellion wasn't the only thing that got me kicked out - I couldn't use a lightsaber for shit, no matter how much time the great Taliesin Croft took trying to tutor me." the imp says.

"Can I ask you a question, as a friend, King?" Baldrick asks?

"Always."

"Why has Dani asked me to discreetly look into Jedi deaths during the purge? Specifically looking for deaths on Mandalore? More specifically for information on an ex-Padawan named Ahsoka Tano?"

Covenant looks at him sharply. "I think by discreet, she meant, don't fucking tell anyone that you're doing it," he says with an edge to his voice.

"Well, seeing that some of the databases that I am 'discreetly' poking into could get me cancelled, I think that I have a right to ask the person who I am pretty sure is the source of my pain, why I am risking my neck for info on a dead ex-Jedi," Baldrick adds, his own edge apparent.

He sees Covenant blanch at his words and immediately regrets them. Covenant's face resumes his mask. He sits there.

Phygus Baldrick can see his friend's brain burning. Covenant looks up and at Baldrick, as if coming to a decision.

"I am fairly certain that the principal that we were sent to protect on Stewjon was Ahsoka," he says.

Baldrick sits down. "Fairly certain?"

"I heard her voice briefly cursing me when I hit her, Covenant replies. "I've heard her curse me before. I actually have a lot of experience at it." The slicer smiles at this. "I also got an impression when her shields dropped--just a glimmer."

Baldrick takes this in.

Covenant asks the question, "What have you found?"

Baldrick climbs on his stool and turns to his computers. "I actually haven't found anything yet in any Imperial searches. It is taking a lot of time, because I am trying to stay off ISB's sensors."

Covenant nods.

"I have, however got something from the search you asked me about - the one about Rodians and former Pykes in relation to Stewjon," the slicer says.

"One of my side gigs engaged me to slice into a database that one of their assets came into possession of. They asked me to copy the data, alter the original to mislead anyone, and load it to a Darknet site. As soon as I did, I got back a file - a file with two strings of gibberish. I was able to decipher it."

"Side business, huh? Like your trafficking in bootleg holovids? Or your counterfeit Clone Wars Republic propaganda?" the Corellian asks with a smirk.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just helping out a pirate friend from the Outer Rim."

Covenant starts with a sense of recognition. "Would this side business happen to be an attractive Pantoran with a very loyal crew, a quick temper, and an even quicker trigger finger?"

"Uh... I..."

"Your stuttering tells me everything, Touchstone," Covenant snarks. "If you are holding out hope that the attractive Pantoran pirate will be swept off her feet by your charm, good looks, and compact, easy-to-carry size, think again. She is way out of your league. Hell, she is nearly out of mine."

"My interest is strictly financial. She pays very well. Although..... "

"Are you speaking from experience as far as the quick trigger goes?"

"Well," King replies, "I haven't been shot by her, yet. That is an exclusive club. Enough of this, what is the message from the reply?"

"I was just about to call her with my report. If you promise to be quiet and stay out of the holopickup, I will let you sit in," Baldrick cautions. "But don't screw this up for me. Like I said, she pays well."

"Okay. Try not to drool."

Baldrick whistles while he connects the call. There is a pause as the encryption and scrambling kicks in.

The beautiful face of Lassa Rhayme is projected. She immediately breaks into pleasant greetings.

"What do you have for me, you oversexed little troll?"

Behind him, out of range of the pickup, Covenant manages to stifle a snort.

"Ah, my beautiful Captain. When are you going to give up your life of crime in the spaceways and let me sweep you off of your feet?"

"Probably somewhere between 'never' and 'eternity'. Your idea of sweeping me off of my feet is for me to be feeding you chocolate while some other lost soul fans you and another rubs your feet."

"That sounds like heaven...."

"Enough. Transmit the data if you want to get paid. And, oh, by the way. You had better make sure that I don't see this data anywhere else, either. It could be very dangerous for someone I care about a great deal. I would be very displeased."

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Covenant stand up, a look of determination suddenly on his face.

Baldrick says quickly, "Well, Captain, it is a distinct pleasure being threatened by you today. Must run. Please send my payment." With that, he terminates the call.

He avoids looking at Covenant's stormy expression.

**The Outer Rim**

****

****

A multitude of new stars explodes in Lassa Rhayme's head. Her body spasms back against the bed. Indescribable noises issue from her throat as she rises towards her peak. Her eyes are closed tightly and her head is back. As her peak falls, she lets her head fall forward and her eyes slowly open.They open to the sight of a blue and white head moving ever so slightly along her lower torso, leaving fire in its wake. A series of smaller explosions ignite under gentle ministrations of soft lips and tongue. One final kiss to her stomach and Ahsoka's eyes - the eyes that are the intense focal point of that face look up at her, a smile evident in them. The head and the rest of the orange body slides up the pirate's body. Lassa lifts her own body up against the headboard. A quick move and those eyes are staring into her own as they move together. A trading of touches and they are slowly rocking together, their eyes locked together as they move towards another, longer, gentler finish.

Lassa slides down the bed while holding the warrior to her. Ahsoka turns her head and places her lek on Lassa's shoulder, maintaining a steady eye contact - as steady as both of they can as their eyes regain focus. They gently kiss as their breathing returns to normal. With a quick move that ignites giggling from both, Ahsoka flips them over. Without prompting, the pirate begins to kiss her way down the warrior's body. Stopping on the orange stomach. Ahsoka hisses as the Pantoran's tongue finds the previously discovered sensitive spot and fixates on if for several moments. At last the pirate has mercy on her and brings her head to lie on the Togruta's stomach.

They are silent for several moments, as they both just exist - Ahsoka touching the light and Lassa just breathing in Ahsoka's light.

Lassa rises up and moves her hand between Ahsoka's breasts. She can feel Ahsoka tense as she takes the new addition to Ahsoka's jewelry up and examines it. Ahsoka closes her eyes, as the time for answers has come.

Lassa uses the examination of the object to place gentle kisses on either side of the object. Her mouth lingers.

"Babe? What is this? I am pretty sure that you didn't leave here with it," the pirate asks. Ahsoka is silent for long moment. She is breathing evenly, but screaming inside.

"I didn't. This is part of something that I have to tell you," Ahsoka replies, her eyes looking directly at Lassa.

Lassa closes her eyes. She reopens them. They are guarded as they look at Ahsoka. "Yeah?" she says tentatively.

Ahsoka plunges forward. "The Geonosian fighter I found? It belonged to Asajj Ventress. I didn't tell you before I left, but I knew. I guess I was trying to protect you, but from what, I don't really know."

Lassa is silent as she digests this. She rubs the talisman, but again uses the excuse to rub her knuckles over Ahsoka's skin. The young woman gasps at the sensation.

"Tell me everything," Lassa simply says.

"My master told me about how the fighter got there. Very early in the war, before he was knighted, he landed on the moon. Ventress tracked him there. They fought a long, fierce battle. Finally Asajj fell into a deep pit. Everybody thought that she was dead."

Lassa smiles, "Yeah, she had a knack for surviving when everybody thought she was dead. Until the end." She looks down at the talisman.

"Yeah," Ahsoka says, "she did at that. I met up with her on my first mission. I held my own with her, but it was hard, especially with a Hutlet in a pack on my back."

At this, Lassa's eyebrow quirks, but she doesn't interrupt. "My first fight with her that I can truly call my own was on a Republic Star Destroyer," Ahsoka continues. "That was the first time that I really became aware of how dangerous, but how.....delightful she could be to fight. We traded insults. I called her the 'hairless harpy', and 'bog-witch.' She called me 'Skywalker's obnoxious little pet.' Or maybe it was 'filthy' - can't remember."

Lassa smiles wistfully.

Ahsoka continues, "It wasn't until I was on the run that her true worth and her true self maybe emerged from the darkness. She helped me, even fought my brothers with me without killing them, at my request. Later, I thought that she had betrayed me, but it turned out that the Padawan--my closest friend in the world that betrayed me - had framed her too.

The warrior takes her own moment to close her eyes and collect herself. The pirate touches her face in support.

"I know that she wanted to be a Sith Lord. She had so much anger and hatred. But it seemed like she was moving towards the light when I last saw her. Or at least away from the darkness," Ahsoka said.

Lassa nodded. "How did you know her, Lassa?" Ahsoka asks.

Lassa looks into her eyes. To give her a moment, Ahsoka removes the wooden talisman from her neck and puts it over Lassa's head. She makes her own excuse as she adjusts it to kiss either side of the talisman, allowing her mouth to linger and draw.

Lassa's intake of breath is almost a hiss.

When her breathing is more normal, even with Ahsoka's ministrations, Lassa begins, "We worked on several jobs together. We always wound up supporting one another even on jobs that it might have been more profitable to kill each other and be done with it."

Ahsoka smiles at that. "We hit it off. We both had our own code of honor. I guess that we started off as acquaintances. We started meeting up as much as possible. Finding excuses to meet up in space," Lassa continues.

"Please don't take this the wrong way. I think that what you and I have is a strong friendship, right?" Lassa asks.

After a quick moment, Ahsoka nods in agreement. "If we have to have a label, I think that is the best one."

"That is what I believe that Ventress and I had. A strong friendship. A place as fellow warriors," Lassa finishes.

"We also had these occasional moments of comfort and passion--just like you and I do. No strings, no possession, just comfort." She can see Ahsoka nodding.

"When I heard that she was dead, I lost a part of myself," the pirate whispers. "A few months, later, I was sure that I lost you. All I had left was the crew and the ship."

They are both silent; lost in their own thoughts. Ahsoka speaks up. "Lassa, are you familiar with the Mando beliefs about death?"

"About marching far away?" Lassa replies.

Ahsoka nods.

"Yes, Ahsoka, I am."

Ahsoka pauses for a moment. "I was practically raised by hundreds of men who considered themselves Mando. They were born and bred for war, without a choice in the matter. If you think about it, their existence was pretty fucking miserable."

Lassa listens intently, having never heard Ahsoka talk about her war experiences like this. "In the bleakest times, they took comfort in their adopted traditions," Ahsoka says. "The idea that their brothers were just marching far away made their hurt easier."

"Do you speak Mando'a?" she asks suddenly.

"Not really," Lassa replies.

"I won't try to teach you the Mando'a words; I've been reciting them for years, but they translate as 'You are dead, I am alive. As I long as I remember, you are eternal'-it is the Remembrance."

Ahsoka takes a deep breath and continues, "I recite it every day, along with the names of those who are marching far away." She closes her eyes. "The list has gotten too long--I name the names that I had a direct connection with. The rest are Unnamed but Remembered."

"I don't know how spiritual you are, Lassa. I believe in the Force--that there is death, yet the Force. Nobody has been able to answer whether I will become one with the Force when I die, since I am no longer a Jedi. But I have faith, that someone will Remember me."

The tears are freely flowing down the pirate's face. Ahsoka continues, as she can still speak, "I will help you Remember your friend, Lassa." She kisses Lassa gently, tasting the salt in her tears.

Lassa wipes her face. "I know that you survived, that I have you back as my friend; that part of me. But, now, I am sure that I am about to lose you, at least as an everyday presence."

Ahsoka starts. She slumps and then relaxes. "When did you know?" she asks.

Lassa pulls a memory chip out of the night stand. "As soon as the nerds did their magic. They copied it, sanitized it, and uploaded it to the server on the Darknet. As soon as they did they got a two-string file back from someone called 'Engineer."

Ahsoka sits up from where she had been lazily stroking Lassa's hip. The pirate immediately grabs her hand and places it back. "What?" she asks.

"That is the code name of my original contact - the one that I was supposed to meet on Stewjon."

"What does the file contain?" Ahsoka asks.

"A very cryptic message, but one that was easy to decipher"

"What does it say?"

"Stewjon. _Advocate's Companion._ On the left. Right Angle. 3 before day. Overwatch Bench. Food Square."

She pauses, as she sees the glint of recognition in Ahsoka's eyes. "Go on," the warrior says.

"Nal Hutta. Same 1200-0000 Bar."

"What does it mean, babe?"the pirate asks

"The first string is the original information I received about the meet with the informant on Stewjon. The second, I am assuming is another meet. But it is much more cryptic. Dammit,"

"What, sweetie?" Lassa asks.

"As cryptic as it is, it means that I am going to be sitting on my ass in several fucking lowlife bars for hours on end with a fucking lawyer's book placed just precisely so. This time not even knowing which lowlife bar I need to be at....."

She looks at Lassa. The pirate is looking away from her. Ahsoka tries to turn her head, but she won't meet her eye.

She takes Lassa's hands in hers. She holds them until Lassa can look into her eyes.

Her own blue eyes are shining.

"I am sorry, Lassa. I wish I could stay. Truly I do. I don't know if I even have a place with Bail anymore. But I feel I have to see this one through. Somebody tried very hard to end me. That is nothing new, but this one feels inevitable that I will have to fight. If I don't follow through, somebody with less skill than I will have to. I don't know if I could live with myself, if someone else got killed because I was too much of a coward to finish what I started."

"Ahsoka Tano," Lassa says, "you would never be a coward. You have the right to step away. I agree with what Nola told me. We both wish that you could step away and do something else. You don't even have to do it here. Go back to Shili. Hunt to your heart's content, catch yourself a hunter, throw him down and mount him, and raise fat little babies."

"Or better yet, stop trying to avoid Croft and do all of the above with him."

Ahsoka changes the subject. "Lassa, I think that you should find someone else to be your Quartermaster. As much as I am honored by the crew's confidence, I think that you need to find someone more permanent. I am sorry."

She starts to remove the symbol of the office. Lassa gently places a hand on her chest over the credit. "Nope, nope, nope. You can't resign. You have to be voted out."

"Captain, I..."

"Don't want to hear it, Quartermaster," the pirate says. "Besides, we have a good crew. I don't think we need a full time position. I haven't had to shoot anybody since Tahlen, and haven't had to put a bounty on someone since the end of the Clone War."

"Yeah," says the huntress with a Smirk, "both of them were your Quartermasters. I seem to be following a proud tradition."

"No, you could never follow them. I made the mistake of overriding my crew's consensus for pretty faces and charming smiles that could make me drop my pants. While you possess both of those attributes, this time, I went with skill, integrity, and leadership and let the crew pick you from start to finish."

Ahsoka's heart flips at that; at the thought of this crew's confidence.

"I mean," the pirate continues, "what we have been doing for the last four hours fulfills a major part of your job description. The only real duty you have to be concerned with other than tuning your Captain's hyperdrive and leading the crew when we are in the poodoo is busting Adis about his weight."

Ahsoka has the grace to look sheepish. "You heard about that, huh?" she says.

"Yep," the Pantoran says. "Adis told me you put him on a strict diet and put the fear of death into him when you caught him with an extra bowl of dessert. I think he is more afraid of that finger that you waved and the look of disapproval than your lightsaber.

"I am worried about him. Plus, call me old-fashioned, but I think that my gunner should, oh, say, at least be able to fit in the gun tub."

Lassa smiles fondly at her. "You know you really are something, Quartermaster," she says.

"Where are you going when you leave?" the pirate asks

"I am probably going to Alderaan. I think that I need to rebuild some bridges, if I can. Of course, my visa may have already been revoked."

"I sincerely doubt that. Nola told me how you important to them you are - not just because of your skills. You might get put on the beach for awhile, but they will have need of you. If not, you know your options here."

"We have a few hours before you need to leave. I want to make the most of it," Lassa says.

With that, she reaches and pulls Ahsoka to her. She rolls over and starts to kiss her way down the Quartermaster's body.

As her muscles clench and she gives her self to the light, as the Pantoran reaches her destination, Ahsoka is overcome by more than just the sensations flowing through her.

For the first time since she walked down the steps of the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka Tano feels the pain again of something that she cannot have; a path that is quite possibly closed to her.

 

 

 


	9. Reckonings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a talker gets overzealous with handcuffs

**Alderaan  
** **Ministry of State  
** **Present Day**

 _Another day, another exciting meeting among overpaid assholes and their minions_ thinks Covenant _as_ he listens to one of those minions, this time an accountant from Sienar Fleet Systems, droning on and on about fuel ratios for the company's super secret new fighter.

_Of course, the fact that I am one of those minions is what has probably got me wanting to spill my own brains out onto the floor._

Covenant sighs heavily and shifts his position. This earns him a glare from at least three of the participants in the meeting. A fourth merely raises his eyebrow, as he sits in the host's chair.

A fifth member of the little group, however, merely gazes at him with an amused look. Amusement mixed with other things as well. Her blue-green eyes have been locked on him over a pair of expensive sunshades ever since the presentation began. A slight smile of promise, punctuated by an occasional cross of a pink tongue across those lips, appears on her face every time he looks at her, replacing the look of serious attention to the speaker.

Baroness Asla Sienar-Rudor, daughter of Raith Sienar, chief designer and driving force of Sienar Fleet Systems. Chief Cutthroat and Operating Officer of the growing company in her own right - an organization that has found the ear of the Imperial navy, as well as its purse strings. Wife of the Imperial Navy's chief test pilot and current poster boy. Sienar has been gobbling up smaller concerns since the Empire rose from the ashes of the Republic.

He notices that he is being watched by another cutthroat. Dani Faygan, his supposed boss, is watching him with undisguised glee and amusement at his discomfort. Out of sight of anyone but him, she makes a well-known universal symbol involving her index finger and her opposite thumb and index finger.

He shakes his head and roll his eyes at the idea that his boss just might actually be about twelve years old at heart. He sends a looks that begs for mercy. She looks at the icy blonde executive for a moment, calculating. She looks back at him and gives a slight nod. He grins his thanks.

He sculpts a look of rapt attentiveness on his face at the pablum being dispensed. As he does, he separates his mind from the speech. He thinks back to the transmission from Lassa.

 _Someone she cares a great deal about._ With the information involving the Rodians on Stewjon, that can only be one person. A certain Togruta huntress with a talent for sarcasm and Jar'kai. A Togruta huntress whose last contact with him was his fist on her jaw. He winces at that; wishing that his senses were a little quicker on the uptake. Of course, the shifting of his brain from her Force-blow to his _buy'ce_ may have had something to do with it.

He is at a loss on how to proceed. Touchstone has gone completely comm-silent. After he had seen Covenant's reaction to Lassa's words on the call, Touchstone had become evasive. No matter the threats of exposure of his side businesses to Draq', the introduction of his various paramours to one another, or finally, grievous bodily injury; he had refused to give Covenant any more information after he had transmitted it to the pirate. _I guess he fears her more than he does me. The little troll is smarter than he looks._ The slicer did say that the information was incomplete; that there was a third string.

Covenant smiles at that, but the smile fades as he thinks about how to proceed. Dani's assistance can't go much further than ordering Touchstone to search the Imperial databases, against the wishes of the Dragon. Nola has made it clear that she will not help him find her friend. He can't blame her for her loyalty to Ahsoka.

He hears the drone of the presentation winding down. A twenty-minute respite is announced by another minion. He stands up and walks out of the room to a balcony. He looks out over a simple garden and tracks up to the beauty of the mountains. He stands and drinks it in, forgetting about the search for his old life for a moment.

High pitched laughter draws his attention as he looks down and sees a small girl with flying brown braids tossing a ball to a young Zeltron woman who appears to be the little girl's caretaker. Another woman, who looks to be about his age or a little older, watches with a calm smile.

He gets another flash of crimson skin on a lower terrace, as well as laughter with a different, more predatory tone to it. His boss is standing next to a blonde woman in expensive clothing with her own predatory look. They both laugh and the blonde woman puts her hand on Dani's arm. Covenant watches as the touch lingers. He smiles. _Target acquired. Waiting for missile lock._ He suspects that the Corellian Engineering Corporation may be getting an edge in these negotiations in some way.

His gaze tracks back to the ball game. He smiles as he thinks of what might have been; of another older, dark-eyed young woman looking at him with fire in her eyes and a Westar in her hands.

"My daughter, Leia," says a deep voice behind him.

He turns and immediately bows his head in recognition. Bail Organa, Viceroy-Consort of Alderaan, Senator and his host. "She's beautiful, sir," he says.

"Yes, she is, but also very stubborn and willful," Organa replies.

"I know the type," Covenant says before he can stop himself.

"That is what I hear, Inspector Covenant," he says with a very Nola-like grin. The grin fades. "Nola tells me that you are interested in a certain mutual friend - a friend who has her own way of being stubborn and willful"

"Yes sir, I do." Covenant says, a determined look on his face.

"Well, in this case, her stubbornness outweighs yours. You need to follow orders and wait for us to invite you to get involved," the Viceroy says. "I will not have her hurt or compromised in any way because of your...personal issues; your need to re-connect with someone that you think you knew."

Covenant takes a deep breath. "With all due respect, Viceroy, I don't take kindly to threats, even from respected members of Elder Houses. I have my own card to play in that regard, if it comes down to it. Just to clarify, my need is not to "re-connect" as you say, but to watch her back. I know that we are not speaking her name right now, but both of us swore oaths to one another in the traditions of her people that transcend even the tenets of that organization that we are both avoiding mentioning. Oaths not to fight each other's battles, but to fight for each other."

He pauses, as if gathering himself. Organa listens politely. "I may be a different person now, with a different code, but that is one tradition that I will keep, no matter what the cost, or no matter who tells me to back off. Plus, Viceroy, I don't work for you."

Organa considers this. "No, you don't. I wish that you did."

"But," he continues, "in this matter, I have to follow her wishes. I may not have sworn an oath to her, but she is under my protection. You may not work for me, but your employer and I are of a like mind in this matter. Plus, you are a guest on my world. Your status can become more precarious if you insist in following this course."

Covenant's eyes flash dangerously. Like a storm. "It is good that we understand each other, Viceroy," he says acidly.

Organa looks at him calmly. His eyes have their own storm building. Without warning, Organa relaxes. "Are you sure that we have never met, Inspector?" he asks. "During the war, perhaps?"

Covenant relaxes as well, but is wary. "No, I am just a lowly Corellian cop."

"Yes, of course. My mistake." Organa says. "Bryne, I don't like making threats," Organa says, "but I will follow through on my promises, if you persist."

Covenant nods, but says nothing.

"Let's go back in. The recovery time from that last presentation is over," the Viceroy says with a grin.

XXXXX

For once, Ahsoka Tano is not meeting a contact in a lowlife bar. She is sitting in a back booth in a cheerful, airy diner -  a place that she and Nola had frequented for breakfast for some of their meetings. A place that while 'civilized,' the clientele didn't seem to mind someone sitting in a booth with a fully hooded poncho obscuring their identity.

Just before she had left _Opportunity_ , Lassa had taken her aside and dropped a credit chip in her top. "Your cut from the hard drive job, sweetie," the pirate had said before she had climbed into her new ship, her lips tingling from Lassa's goodbye and the memory of a squeeze lingering on her skin. She pulled the chip out. She hadn't bothered to look at it until she was in hyperspace. She had nearly fallen out of the pilot's seat. Sitting on the little piece of plastic is about 20,000 ways to start a new life if she wanted to. She sighs and places it back in her pocket. She determines that about 5K for the crew to improve their lot and 5k for Lassa would be about right. She would keep the remainder to live on.

She didn't think that she would be starting a new life, anyway. The old one hadn't finished with her, yet.

Of course, since she had proven that she could earn funds with a life of crime, she might be still able to start the new life. _Don't know how I feel about being skilled at earning ill-gotten gains._

Lassa had sent her a text message telling her to meet her slicer here at the diner. He had more information from the 'Engineer.' She smiles as she thinks about the last week.

"Wow," a light voice intrudes into her reverie, "I wish that I caused a smile like that." Ahsoka looks up into a pair of sparkling brown eyes over a bright smile. The eyes place a cup of caf, fixed just like she likes on the table. The owner of the smile and the eyes, a tall young woman, whose name tag says 'Meglann,' has 'university student' written all over her.

"I have your usual order coming up," the young woman says.

"I haven't been in here in months, and I don't have a 'usual' order," Ahsoka says with a little bit of the suspicion that Fulcrum employs.

"Well, actually, you have about four 'usual' orders and you rotate them with precision. It's the Meat Explosion Omelette's turn with a side of bacon. Plus, my exobiology class chapter on Togruta told me I couldn't go wrong with a lot of meat and protein."

Ahsoka laughs at that. "You really had this planned out, didn't you?"

"Yep, really wanted to get a better look at what was hidden in that hood."

Ahsoka continues to play along, enjoying the back and forth. "Was it worth it?

"Definitely," Meglann says.

Ahsoka can't believe that her skin actually flushes a deeper orange at that.

The waitress turns and walks towards the kitchen. Ahsoka watches her as she retreats. She shakes her head. _Come on Tano. You get your nethers taken care of by someone other than your own fingers more times in the last week than you have in the last year and you think that everybody wants to jump you. Grow up. She was just being friendly._

Exceptionally friendly.

Alone, Ahsoka starts as she feels a glimmer of a presence in her senses. She starts to go for her blaster as a small being climbs into the booth across from her. He looks at her with an expression equal parts friendly examination and lustful appraisal.

"Hello there. I really enjoyed the foreplay. Can I sit here and get a closer look? A mutual friend said that I might get an opportunity.

Ahsoka's eyes had flashed danger to him until he opened his mouth. She relaxes a tiny bit. "You must be Touchstone," she says.

"Oh, so our mutual friend described me?" he says.

"Only in so many words. She told me that a little prick would introduce himself to me with something inappropriate, would probably maneuver himself where he could look down my top and then provide some partially useful information to me. I could then feel free to make an offensive observation about his height and the relative size of his penis and we could go our separate ways."

At that, he closes his mouth and wipes the shocked expression off of his face. He starts to speak, but Ahsoka interrupts him. "Since you have already taken care of the inappropriate comment, and you looked down my top when you climbed on to the seat in order to get in it, why don't we skip to the 'partially useful information' part of the conversation. I may or may not play my part in the last scene of our anticipated roles.

Touchstone smiles. "You remind me of someone that I know," he says. Ahsoka is silent, as she tries to figure out why he has a Force-signature, albeit a weak one and why he seems familiar.

"Well, since my witty repartee is wasted on you, my dear, down to business. According to the reply I got to my post from the Engineer, the meet is scheduled to start tomorrow at 1200 Nal Hutta time. With the time difference, you have about twenty-eight standard hours to get to a place called the _Busted Motivator_ in the main settlement and wait for your contact. You'll need your book again, as well as a royal blue swim top."

"A royal blue...?"

"Actually you will just need the book. The last part was mine. I just think that royal blue would look divine against your beautiful orange skin."

"Asshole. Play your part. You only get one inappropriate comment."

"You will need to order a certain drink. A meiloorun liqueur. Brand name Taskun."

"Are you serious this time? I would rather wear the bikini top in a room full of Hutts. That is the worst tasting swill in the Outer Rim."

"Hey, I can show you the comm," he says.

"Never mind."

He smiles at her. She has to admit it is a semi-charming smile. His next words spoil it, though. "Well, that concludes our business. If you are ever on Corellia, you'll be able to find me at the main CEC building. I could show you the town; give you the ride of your life."

The double meaning is not lost on her.

"No thanks. I am not into pony rides," she says without thinking. She grimaces at what comes out of her mouth.

"Ahh, there it is - the size comment."

XXXXX

After the slicer had left, and Ahsoka had continued to rack her brain as to where they had met, Meglann brings her meal and a cup of caf for herself. It is a slow morning in the diner.

They sit and chat. They talk about nothing, but Ahsoka is startled to realize that she has finished her meal and two hours have passed. She learns that Meglann will soon graduate with a degree in Accounting, but doesn't really like it and that she wishes she could buy the diner, which is up for sale, but she is a little bit shy of credits.

Meglann learns Ahsoka travels a lot for her job, but she doesn't really find out what that job is and she doesn't even find out what Ahsoka's real name is. She doesn't seem to mind that Ahsoka is only listening and not giving information.

The bell rings and two humans walk in. Dressed in identical cheap suits, with identical bad haircuts, and earpieces in their ears, they walk up to the booth.

Meglann notices Ahsoka tense. Fear crosses Meglann's eyes. Resignation crosses Ahsoka's. 

"Fulcrum?"says the older of the two. "Viceroy Organa sends his regards and would like to speak with you."

"Well, as I have told his other employees, he can come talk to me himself," she replies as she picks up her last piece of bacon, after splitting it with Meglann. She notices the girl's hands shaking as she takes the meat. Her fingers gently linger to comfort her. Meglann's face is stricken as she sees the fierce look come across Ahsoka's face.

While concentrating on the threat, a part of Ahsoka's heart sinks. She motions for the waitress to get behind the counter.

The younger meathead speaks, "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. It doesn't matter to me."

"It should," the warrior replies.

She looks at Meglann. The waitress has moved behind the counter, but her right hand is wrapped around the handle of a very large frying pan.

"Meglann, darling, if you could, please call the local medcenter and tell them that there are two scruffy-looking assholes in need of medical attention for various contusions and broken bones here at the diner."

The younger one turns to her and says, "Don't. This is a planetary security matter. You don't want to get involved in this. You'll be sorry."

_Okay. It's on. You had to throw your weight around on an innocent._

She stands.

XXXXX

Covenant continues to half listen to the presentations, thinking about the past. Nola Vorrserrie walks in and whispers into Organa's ear. He stands and says, "I think that we need a recess. I have a meeting I have to take." As soon as he says that, a prickling electrical sense starts to nag at the back of Covenant's neck. He is instantly alert.

Nola and Bail quickly exit. Covenant tries to follow, but is blocked by security from leaving the room. The expressionless mountain stands in front of the door. Draq' and Dani notice and shake their head at Covenant.

XXXXX

Nola and Bail walk towards a private meeting room. They notice that two security officers are sitting outside the room. They are both nursing bruises and contusions. The younger one seems to be guarding his right arm. He also has a very large bruise on his head that has a distinct pattern on it.

As if it came from the bottom of a frying pan.

Bail and Nola look at one another.

They walk into the room. Ahsoka sits calmly at the table. She stands. Her hands are bound behind her back. There is a small bruise under her eye, but she is otherwise unharmed.

Bail's eyes turn toward Nola, who looks as shocked as he. "Get those damned cuffs off of her."

She exits quickly. She returns and releases Ahsoka. She looks apologetically at the Togruta. "Ahsoka, I..."

"Get out," Bail says.

Nola gets out.

Organa calms. "Ahsoka, I gave no orders for you to be taken in to custody," he says.

"I know, Senator. That is not your style," the warrior replies.

She looks down and bows to Organa. "Senator, I owe you an apology. My response to your call was immature and disrespectful. I don't know what came over me."

"I do. You were reacting to the fact that Nola and I didn't give you the space to make your choice, after we put you in a difficult position. I am sorry, but I hope that you understand why I did what I did."

She takes a deep breath. "Senator, I don't understand why you don't trust me. I understand that you want to protect me, but I think that I have proven to you that I am willing to do the job that needs to be done."

"You have, Ahsoka. I think that Nola has expressed how important we think that you are for this thing that we are starting. We know what you will do as we move forward. Please allow us to help you. We know your skills and what you have that we don't. Let us help you." The last is said with passionate emphasis. He looks away; slumps. "Someday, I may be better at this whole revolution thing," he murmurs. She smiles gently at his uncertainty. His vulnerability.

Nola quietly enters the room. Bail turns towards her, fire in his eyes. Ahsoka puts her hand on his shoulder. "Senator, please."

She walks over to Nola and looks at her. She takes her in her arms and embraces her. "Nola, I am still pissed at you, but I realize you thought you were doing what you had to do; your reasons--especially with my security--even with someone who might've known me. I'm still pissed," she repeats,  "but--." She stops and turns away for a moment.

Nola's eyes fill. She whispers, "I love you, sis. I want you around for awhile. I know that I may have lost you and I probably deserve to." She looks at Ahsoka directly. "But know that I would do anything to keep you safe."

Ahsoka's own eyes mist as she hears the next words.

"I am sorry."

Ahsoka shakes her head. "Now about those two meatheads--," she says with a Smirk.

"Don't worry. They exceeded their mandate. I only told them to get you to come in or don't come back. There was no mention of handcuffs."

"That was suitably vague for two knuckleheads like them," the warrior says.

"Yeah, I know. They will now be guarding the Aldera University Library."

"Speaking of the University, there is a young lady down the hall who thinks that her life is over since those two brought her in for helping me," Ahsoka says.

"She will be released, with nothing on her record," Nola assures Ahsoka.

"With a suitable settlement for her pain and suffering. Say about 30K."

Nola sighs. "Done."

"And her student assistance doubled."

"Brat. Alright, done."

"And her comm code."

Nola looks surprised. "Don't push it, Tano," she growls.

She leaves the room.

"Ahsoka, about the Corellian," Organa starts, "We have misdirected him as much as possible, but it is only a matter of time before he finds you. We can lock him up, but that can legally only be temporary."

She sighs. "I know. He is such a persistent pain in my ass."

Ahsoka continues, "I have information on my next meet. It is on Nal Hutta in a few hours. I need to leave within the hour to make the opening of the window. I will give Nola the details. I ask that you try to delay him until I get back. I will talk to him, but I will talk to him on my terms. Convince him to leave me alone and stay out of the fight."

Bail takes all of this in. "I don't think that you understand. He will not give up. He feels that he owes it to you because of some oath that you made to each other. Something from your culture."

Ahsoka closes his eyes. "It doesn't matter. I will release him from that oath. He has paid his price, many times. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I am the only one who can do this."

Nola says from the door, "I don't think you grasp the concept of an army, dear. We will need people like him."

"Later, maybe. But right now, I need to minimize risk to other people while we build," the warrior says, firmly. She looks away. "People who I love," she whispers, half to herself.

Bail puts an end to the conversation. "Okay, Ahsoka. We will try it your way for a brief time. This is the only way that this will happen. If you don't agree to this right now, I will have those two come in here and I will put you in jail until I can find a way to banish you without drawing the Empire's attention. You will notify us when you start the window for the meet. You will check in every two hours after that. If you miss a check-in. I send someone after you. Our options are slim. It will most probably be Covenant. So I better not get any snarky comms from you. Nola will also establish safe words for you. Am I clear?"

Ahsoka looks at him and at Nola. They are both firm in their resolve.

"As you say, Senator," she finally says.

"Now go. Say hello to Leia and toss her up to impossible heights with the Force or whatever it is that makes her scream with so much joy. Make sure you don't get distracted."

She bows to him. He embraces her tightly. He whispers into her lek, "You are not the only one that can do this. Only the best. You have nothing to atone for, Ahsoka."

She turns and walks towards the door. She nods at Nola as she passes. The Naboo nods and wordlessly hands her a slip of paper. Ahsoka looks at it and smiles at the name and number on it.

XXXXX

Covenant finally gets tired of waiting. He goes to the balcony and looking around to see if anyone is watching, jumps down to the lowest level. As he calls on the Force to jump, he feels the presence. The presence from Stewjon. He sees the hooded figure walking out of the Palace and onto the streets. He starts to run. He tries to be stealthy, but his dress boots raise sparks and noise on the stone streets. As he closes the distance, he knows that the figure can sense him. She doesn't shield, but she doesn't stop. As he rounds a corner, a blaster bolt strikes the wall near his face. The figure whirls, her own blasters drawn. A security guard comes running and is struck in the chest. Covenant pulls his blaster to him and opens fire at the roof. He looks towards the hooded figure. The poncho is off and his heart seizes.

Ahsoka Tano stands there firing a fusillade of blaster rounds at the figure. He marvels for a moment at how magnificent she looks. The incoming bolts stop as the figure retreats. Covenant tracks back up to the roof and gets a glimpse of Mando _beskar'gam_ in full retreat. He brings his vision back to Ahsoka. She is putting her poncho back on. She is looking at him with an unreadable expression. Her eyes flash with anger as she turns and runs. Just before she completes her turn, he sees her brilliant smile.

He puts one foot forward to run after her. He is hit with two stun bolts and crumples to the ground. He tries to rise, but is buried under four large bodies. His consciousness fades.

 

 


	10. Brawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior meets the reason.

**Alderaan  
** **Security Holding Facility #1  
** **0800 hours Nal Hutta Standard Time  
** **(4 hours before meeting window opens)**

Covenant lies on a flat bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about his encounter with Ahsoka on the streets of Aldera. A bright blue and orange light - one that he had not felt, except as an inkling or harbinger in nearly five years was at the periphery of his senses - a blue and orange light filled with humor and love and skill and above all, a sense of justice and a desire to protect. A light touched now with sadness and loss.

He smiles as he sees her in his mind's eye. A tall, graceful figure, standing to - fearlessly defending him with her twin blasters, without compunction, without question. He wasn't as close as he could be to see the true artistry in her face and form. The deadly focus as she aimed her blasters; the sharp canine worrying her lip with concentration. The powerful arms, arms that have held him in sadness and in joy, holding the blasters steady. The athleticism and the agility that allowed her to dodge the returned fire like it was a game.

She could have kept going - she knew who was running to catch her like a kid trying to catch up to an adult.

But something had stopped her. Something that wrestled down her desire to get away from him. Probably the same thing that drove her to run - a sense of wanting to protect him, to spare him the coming fight.

She had to know that the sense of protectiveness went both ways; that he would fight beside her and not just for her as he had told Organa.

He shakes his head. _Probably the same sense of stubborn protectiveness that has led him to be sitting in an Alderaanian jail._

_Screw this._ He begins to touch the Force and visualize the locking mechanism on the door. Just as he gets a clear picture, the door opens.

In steps what could be his worst nightmare. Draq' bel Iblis, alone. Without Dani, without his retinue.

"You just can't stop pushing, can you, boy?"he says.

Covenant doesn't engage for a moment. "You've known me since before I was born, Uncle. You know what I came from - you married into them. Did you expect any less?" he replies.

"No, I guess not. But it doesn't make what I am about to do any easier." He jerks his head toward the door and exits. After a moment, Covenant follows.

At the charge desk, Covenant collects his belongings. The processing droid informs him of the legal niceties of his situation. "You are charged with Disorderly Conduct, Resisting Arrest, Discharging a Weapon in the City Limits, and Littering. Your trial date will be set soon. Until that time, you cannot leave the planet and you have to check in here every morning."

"Littering?"

"You did leave yourself lying on the ground unattended after the altercation."

"This is a tough town for a bunch of pacifists."

"We like to Keep Alderaan Beautiful, sir. Move along." the droid says.

The droid's tone is about a seven on the Tano Snark scale.

He turns to leave, putting his CorSec shield and ID on his belt.

"Not so fast, son," Bel Iblis says, "you won't need those."

Covenant's eyes flash. "What do you mean?"

"You can't leave Alderaan. I don't need a Ranger who is stuck on a foreign planet. With legal entanglements."

"Can't you do anything about that? Uncle, I need to contact Ahsoka. She was there."

"I cannot interfere in an internal matter of another sovereign planet," the Dragon says with a smirk.

"Bullshit. You do it as a matter of course everyday. Before breakfast," Covenant seethes.

Draq's expression is unreadable except for the smirk. "That is when it is advantageous to me. Like if you had followed my instructions. Between you, Dani, and that creepy little shit Touchstone's interfering where you were told not to, I have a lot to clean up with Bail and Nola, wasting time when I could be working on trying to solve this debacle with Sienar."

"Leave them out of it. It was all me. Don't punish them. What's up with the deal?" Covenant asks in a calmer voice, but with a layer of steel undertone.

"It has gone south. We think that Sienar has something up its sleeve. Right now, Dani is having an um, breakfast with the Chief Operating Officer of Sienar, trying to find out. As far as your co-conspirators are concerned, don't worry about them. You need to worry about yourself."

"Don't even think about trying to use our facilities to chase after that girl," Bel Iblis finishes, as Covenant throws the shield at the old man and exits.

Before he walks out, he turns with the last word. "If that 'girl' as you call her gets hurt because you were more concerned with whether I was a good boy and followed your instructions, I....."

He walks through the door.

Draq's words follow him. "From what I can tell, that 'girl' can take care of herself and is more of an adult than you are."

He sighs, as he looks down at the gold object in his hands. The processing droid speaks, "Would you like me to charge him with Threats and Assault on an Elder, sir?"

The Dragon look that the old man gives the machine could have fried his circuits. The droid shuts up.

**Nal Hutta  
** **Main Settlement  
** **_The Busted Motivator_ Cantina**

Ahsoka Tano orders an ale to get the cloying sweetness out of her mouth. She had known what to expect when she actually took a sip of the meiloorun liqueur, but she still took a sip out of boredom. She has been sitting in the booth for the past eight hours, waiting on the 'Engineer' to show up. She has dutifully checked in at the appointed times. She has been sitting here with that damned bottle of Taskun in front of her, the book at its designated angle, while being hit on by every race from Aathonians to Zygerrians. She hadn't even worn the blue bikini top. The last would-be lothario, a broken-montraled Togruta had tugged at her heartstrings. She had rebuffed his advances, but had purchased him a non-liquid meal, made him eat it in front of her, and sent him on his way.

She sighs and takes a substantial pull of her ale. She pulls out the tiny slip of paper with a name and comm code on it and looks at it for about the twentieth time she since she has sat down. She pulls out her comm and starts to enter the code. Just like nineteen times before, she stops. She thinks about what she is involved in. She remembers the look of fear on Meglann's face when she had to deal with the two Alderaanian cops. She does not think that she can subject her to the fear that this life would bring.

_Maybe it means that I am fully committed to Bail and Nola. Maybe it means that there is no other life for me. Only moments._

She had, however, secured someone a future. She had spent a half hour before she left Alderaan in a solicitor's office, transferring the 20,000 Imperial credits to a holding account. An account that could be used to help purchase an airy, 'civilized' diner in case she didn't come back. If she got back, she would see to it that the money was transferred anyway.

She has a job. Not one that pays well, but one that provides everything that she needs. Maybe those moments, rather than a life, are her true birthright as an ex-Jedi in a Galaxy that as a whole apparently doesn't have any other use for.

_It would probably be conducive to her continued employment if she didn't fuck up this job._

She shakes her head to clear it of the self-pity. _Netra'gel_ always does that to her.

But the black ale that her _Vod'e_ introduced her to a lifetime ago brings her back to her main issue. The one that has bothered her and that she has struggled with since Stewjon, and even more recently, just before she left Alderaan.

An issue who stood not ten meters away, staring at her between blasts at yet another Mandalorian sniper. An issue who has his own set of _beskar'gam_ \- armor that had jarred her left hand when she had struck it in anger on Stewjon. Armor with two hands attached that had at first grabbed her breasts when trying to seize her and then flinched back in shock; and one hand that had reacted to her blow with a right cross that had made her feel like her jaw was coming off of her head.

An issue who was her hunt-brother; who took the oath he swore when he claimed her a decade ago in her traditions as seriously today as then.

A hunt-brother she had mourned and Remembered as dead in the fires of Order 66.

She had felt his Force-presence full-on when she was leaving the Ministry wing as a newly bright green, purple, and gold light. She had ignored him until the blaster bolt nearly took his head off.

She turned and saw him; even from the distance away, as she was throwing off her poncho and drawing her blasters, she saw his green gaze looking at her. A green gaze that she remembers looking at her either skeptically or with patience at some smartass thing she had said, or with pride when she had taken her teeth on the _Akul_ -hunt. A look given while he was holding his broken ribs together.

Even with the now iron-gray hair - she wondered at what could've caused that; he wasn't even thirty yet - she could recognize him through his Force-presence.

Even without the long shaggy hair and beard that was his trademark annoyance to his elders (if not his actual Master), she could recognize his pain as she turned and ran. Just like what she had felt when she ran from _Opportunity_ , just before Order 66.

_Netra'gel_ also makes her very morbid and usually sends her back to the past. So she pours another.

As she takes another pull, her senses tingle. A large shadow falls over her table from the dim light in the cantina. She puts her strong hand under the poncho. She has the ale glass in her weak hand.

A smiling Besalisk in an incongruous and expensive business suit is standing there. He motions towards the liqueur bottle. "Taskun! My favorite. May I join you?" he says in a deep, mellifluous voice.

She starts to say something to brush him off, as he appears to be only overly friendly rather than overly horny. His next words give her pause, "I see that you are reading the _Advocate's Companion_. One of my favorites. As an advocate it has helped me engineer many victories in the courtroom arena."

At that, she gestures towards a seat.

Unbidden, he pours himself a glass of the odious drink and downs it; pours himself another. "Help yourself," Ahsoka says.

He smiles a toothy smile. "Call it your entry fee into the process to gain the information that I have for sale."

"Didn't know that I was auditioning for it,"Ahsoka says, warily.

"We are always on the stage, my dear."

She snorts; starts to get up. "I guess that our business here is finished."

The Besalisk raises all four hands. "Wait, wait, my dear. Let's not be so hasty. Let's find somewhere else - somewhere less public and discuss this."

Ahsoka sits back down, but puts a determined expression on her face. "This will be where we discuss this business. Not in some back room, where you might have some of your Black Sun buddies waiting on you and me. So tell me your whole story and I will decide if it is worth my time."

He takes a drink. "Yes, my dear, I do have some acquaintances in that organization. Acquaintances who might be vexed if they learned that I was talking out of school, so to speak."

Ahsoka continues to glare at him. "What is your story? Don't leave anything out."

"Alright, he says resignedly. "I oversee certain operations of the organization. Operations that deal with information brokering and expanding the Firm's reach into more legitimate business. We have been working on a certain individual in the Mid Rim who has a great deal of knowledge on Imperial naval deployments in his sector--deployments that could facilitate a very lucrative, how shall I say it, transport business through the sector. In addition, we have been seeing the location of some remnants from the Separatist navy that another party is interested in acquiring. A legitimate party. Hence the request for that database that you so ably provided."

"But," he continues, "I have been getting rumblings that my associates and my superiors are going to turn on me. It is getting most unhealthy for me, as they suspect that I am trying to deal the information to some rival organizations--including some on this world and some nearly extinct fishy types."

_The Hutts and the Pykes. Marvelous._

She says, "You are trying to deal the information."

"Yes, but to my credit, I am trying to deal the info to those who might be able to put it to good use," he replies.

"Growing a conscience, Engineer?"

"Merely charting my own path." He smiles. "You can call me Gontan, my dear, as a sign of good faith. And you are?"

Ahsoka does not miss a beat. "You can call me Embo. Sugi Embo."

Gontan narrows his eyes, but the moment passes. "Delighted, Sugi, delighted."

"Now that we have the introductions and the butt-sniffing out of the way, where is the information? I have certain parties who are very interested in it," Ahsoka says.

"I was under the impression that you were interested in it, for some ah, transport activities."

_That must be the legend that Touchstone created in his post. Very clever, little man. At least you didn't post 'Rebel Underground needs info to plan revolution.'_

"Then go get it. I will wait here and then we will discuss how I am going to get you out of your predicament."

"With all due respect, my dear, No."

"Take it or leave it, Gontan," Ahsoka says.

"My dear, I think that you want my info more than I want to give it to you. I can always make my deal with the Hutts or the Pykes, but you and your concerns need that naval info."

Ahsoka considers this. She can walk away and no one would blame her. The underground is nowhere near the place where they can actively resist an Imperial Sector Fleet. But, the information could be built on in the future - they would have the basis for an intelligence matrix on naval operations.

But, she is wary. She has been very cautious in seeking information and making contacts outside of a select few informants. When Cham Syndulla had passed this information on her, she and Bail both had been wary of dealing with criminals, but they had been drawn to the information. Bail had left the decision up to her. She had decided that the risk was worth it.

_Maybe that was why Bail decided to enlist someone to babysit me._

"Before I agree to this, I need to know why you didn't show up for the first meet on Stewjon. The one in which I got a nice night in bacta for my troubles."

"I received a credible threat that some of my colleagues were planning a hit. So I stayed hidden."

Ahsoka's eyes flash blue at him. "You couldn't have let me know? As much as I love having bacta in my nostrils or trying to get if off of my skin, I could've been saved the trouble by a simple post on the Darknet."

"Yes, my dear, but your dedication and willing to take a bolt is the one reason I decided that you didn't need to audition for this information - or compete for it."

Her anger increases, but she thinks about the mission and relaxes.

She brings herself back to the here and now. She takes the risk, again.

"Alright, Gontan. Let's go get that information. I have to make a call first."

She follows the Besalisk out into the street. Gontan leads her through the back alleys. They walk for about twenty minutes. She is instantly alert as the alleys narrow and the darkness grows as less streetlights are present.

"Where is this information, Gontan?" she asks. "I don't like being led around all over the place, nor do I like being lied to."

"It is right here, Ms. Embo," the gangster says. "I am sure that you could use your lightsaber to light the way."

_What_?

As he says this, Ahsoka hears footsteps to her left from several beings. She takes Gontan's advice and ignites her lightsaber. In the dim light she can see several Rodians. She can just make out the insignia of the Pykes on one shoulder and a family crest. A crest that she has seen attacking her before--on a rural backwater several weeks ago. They look very pissed off.

As she prepares to meet that threat, the Force screams. She turns to meet another threat, as she starts the pivot, her head is lit up by a pain like she has never felt before. A lance of electrical energy--sustained in its intensity strikes in a spot on her right montral. Her sensory world is flipped as she is no longer able to hear or use her montral to paint a sound picture of her world as an extra layer of perception. Her eyes see nothing but intense white light and feel as if they are burning out of her sockets. She drops her lightsaber, but maintains her feet. Her eyes clear, but her balance wavers.

Without a second thought, she draws both blasters and opens fire on the approaching Rodians. Three of them drop with blaster bolts to their center mass. She snaps the left blaster over her shoulder and fires indiscriminately in the direction of the end of the electrostaff that Gontan or someone had used on her. She hears a heavy crash as Gontan takes evasive action.

She scrambles to find her lightsaber in the darkness. As she does, her senses broadcast another warning. Her world compresses again as she feels another lance of fire strike her center lek. The pain intensifies a thousand fold. She realizes that there is another player in the game as she recognizes that the blaster bolt came from above. It is a glancing blow, mainly because she is still breathing, but it is one more thing. Her mind's eye sees a Mandalorian pulling a long rifle's scope down from his bucket.

She gets to her feet and brings her saber up. She swings from foot to foot as her balance whirls from the pain and the effects of the blaster and electrostaff. As she goes to ignite her saber, she is hit from three sides with blue concentric rings of energy. She maintains her feet. Another volley strikes her. She drops to her knees; tries to rise. Another volley knocks her on her face. As she goes down and her vision begins to fade, the only thing that she can think is that if she hadn't been so kriffing stubborn, she would've had her own guardian Mando-Corellian on Overwatch.

Everything goes black.

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Incarceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a search commences. And Ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bumping up rating to Mature. As a precaution.

**Aldera  
** **Alderaan**  
**Spaceport District**  
**0800 Nal Hutta Standard Time**  
**Day 2 of Meeting Window**

The cards are dealt. Covenant waits half a moment and picks them up. He surveys his remaining opponent. The human male smiles at him wolfishly. Covenant smiles back. The polished visage drops the smile and studies his own cards. Covenant makes his bet. His opponent's face blanches for one second, then returns to its vulpine mask. He looks Covenant in the eyes and smiles. "I seem to find myself short of funds, Covenant. What can I offer that could possibly settle any debt?" he says. A hooded, hopeful look comes over his face. "I do have a room upstairs. I am sure that we could come to some suitable...arrangement."

Covenant doesn't blink. "While that sounds intriguing, let's keep it professional. Give me twenty minutes of your time that I can ask any question that I want. From a professional standpoint of course," seeing the smirk flow across the man's bland features.

"It would have to be within reason, my dear," his opponent says, "the Imperial Security Bureau," at this pronouncement, he pauses for dramatic effect, "frowns upon its agents talking out of turn."

"It," at this, Covenant pauses for dramatic effect, just to needle the agent, "also frowns upon its agents racking up gambling debts to officers from planetary agencies. But don't worry too much. What I have to ask is fairly basic. Nothing that might upset your superiors."

"You do have a point, Covenant," Dav Kolan says. He looks at his cards. "Alright. I am always happy to help our smaller brethren. You have a bet."

More cards are dealt. Kolan calls. He drops his hand firmly. "Looks like I am back in the game with funds and the Empire's minor secrets are safe."

"Not so fast, there, Trigger."

The ISB agent's eyebrows rise into his forehead, underneath the angry red scar along his hairline. He looks at Covenant's cards - a full Idiot's Array and closes his eyes. He gives a little shake of the head. He looks at Covenant. "When will I learn? What is that saying - 'Never bet against a Corellian in a game of chance'?"

"I am not familiar with that one," Covenant smirks, "I am more familiar with 'Never start a land war on Onderon.' Let's find a quiet place to talk. I will buy you a drink or two to ease the sting of your loss."

Covenant follows the ISB agent through the crowd to a hallway just off of the main salon. Kolan signals a server droid and makes a symbol for two and points at Covenant. Covenant nods. He enters the hall and stops as Kolan enters a small curtained alcove. Covenant raises his eyebrow. Kolan smirks and points his open palm to the small couch.

As he is about to enter, he catches a glimpse of crimson skin about to enter another alcove. His boss smirks at him and raises an eyebrow. He returns her smirk and nods at her."For Corellia," he mouths at her and turns into the alcove. Covenant sits. The droid brings their drinks and he signs the tab. He takes a sip. Whyren's Blue Reserve. 75 credits a shot. He closes his eyes and grimaces. When he opens them, Kolan has drawn the curtain and sat next to him.

"Don't worry, Inspector, your virtue is safe - for now. I pay my debts."

"How do you know your's isn't?" Covenant says evenly.

"Don't tease me. Your twenty minutes starts now."

"What can you tell me about the Scaros sector and its Fleet?" Covenant asks.

"Well, I have to ask what is Corellian Security's interest in this?" Kolan's eyes include a hint of suspicion in the question.

"Just some background. Draq' wants to know if there is the possibility of corruption there," Covenant says, "he wants to know if it would be unprofitable to start a trade route there for Corellian ships if pirates and other undesirables would be a problem." The lie comes smoothly off of his lips.

The ISB agent takes a sip of his drink. "Tell the Dragon when you see him that this won't be a problem. The Sector Moff runs a tight ship and is absolutely incorruptible. I do need to know why you ask."

"I told you."

"Tell me more. There has to be more of it than that. I would hate to open an ISB file on this conversation."

"Trigger, don't threaten me. You did keep asking for more cards," Covenant says with an edge to his voice.

The staring contest lasts for at least two minutes.

Finally, the ISB agent breaks the stare. "I ask for personal reasons, Covenant, old boy, That Moff's aide happens to be the younger sister of an old comrade from the Navy. She has moved up in a short amount of time; I would hate to see her fall just as fast. That is why I can assure you that this sector is iron clad. Moff Secor is old-school Republic navy; married to the service and his only vice seems to be an ale every night before bed. He is quite unlike the usual poseurs and ass-kissers that you find as Moffs." His dark eyes stare into Covenant's. "He was also my first commanding officer," he says quietly.

Covenant nods. "That's pretty bold talk for an ISB agent with a bit of a gambling problem."

"Not really. I just lost. I don't normally lose. If I thought that you were dangerous, there would be bucketheads involved. Your pretty face wouldn't be so pretty."

Covenant smiles, again with an edge, but doesn't say anything.

Finally, he says. "We have heard something--something along the lines that he might be subject to blackmail. It is just a whisper right now, so don't go all Imperial on me and start rounding up the usual suspects and throwing them in with torture droids. When I have something, since it is personal, you will be the third or fourth to know."

Kolan nods. "Okay, fair enough. By the way, those are officially 'medical droids.' Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead. Dav."

"How did you manage to piss off both a Fett and your own boss within the same couple of months, enough to where one wants to kill you and the other has fired you?"

"I wasn't fired. I quit."

"Yeah, right. I've heard that you have already thrown your shield at him at least ten times in the last year. Word I have is, he ain't giving it back this time."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

"I ask again - what is your secret?"

"Incredible talent."

XXXXX

As Covenant leaves the entertainment complex, he thinks about what the Imperial has said. It flies in the face of everything that Nola had told him about Fulcrum's informant. His shoulders tense up as he thinks of what she might be walking into on the Hutts' world. Or already walked into.

"Covenant."

He recognizes the voice; keeps walking. _Sorry, babe. Don't really want to talk to someone who just threw me into jail._

"Bryne, wait, please."

_Nola Vorrserrie, saying please? This might be good._

He turns. She is alone, sitting on a heavily-used but fast-looking speeder bike. She is clad in racing leathers; her helmet is held loosely.

"We have a situation," she says.

"How is that my problem?" he asks. He looks at her. Her eyes don't have their usual spark - she is in pain.

"What is it, Nola?"

"It's Ahsoka. She has missed a day's worth of check-ins."

He sees her pain, but he can't resist. He is still angry.

"So now she exists."

"Covenant, please. I am asking for your help. I'll beg if that will make it any better for you,"she says. "I didn't think that I needed to."

He relents. "Alright, Nola, tell me what you have. We've lost a lot of time."

"Hop on. I'll take you," she says as she puts on her helmet.

"Don't I get a helmet?"

Some of the snark returns. "It is well-documented that you have a hard head."

"You've been talking to my bosses, again."

XXXXX

Bail Organa is tired.

Covenant has never seen the Senator from Alderaan anything less than either polished and commanding, or pissed off. He has never seen the man look this exhausted before.

He looks up from his desk. "Good evening, Bryne. Thank you for coming."

"I am more willing to come when you send a beautiful woman on a speeder bike than when you send four large and ugly security goons to sit on me," Covenant say. He intentionally keeps his tone light. The time for anger will come later, after Ahsoka is safe.

He doesn't think about the alternative.

To his credit, Organa doesn't flinch or rise in anger. He merely looks at his desk again.

"Has Nola filled you in?"

"Yes. This is not meant as a criticism, but I have to know. Why did you wait so long?"

He smiles. "You know Ahsoka. I told her two hours and and check in or else. I was intending to give her six, just because, well, she's Ahsoka." Covenant smiles at that. "For once, she followed orders to the letter and checked in every two hours on the mark. Might've had something to do with the fact that I gently threatened her with jail and banishment. I would never carry through with it and I thought that it was wasted breath, because I think she knows I wouldn't."

"Maybe I do need to come work for you," Covenant says.

"I am not sure that I could take both of you."

"Anyway, after she missed three check-ins in the middle, I tried to find out what was going on. Her droid was by that time looking for her on his own. He had tagged her comm with a tracking worm on his own initiative. When he hadn't heard from her, he turned it on. He found her comm laying on the ground in a seedier part of the town. Even seedier by Hutt standards. No signs of her, but signs of struggle. Some Rodian blood on the ground. A tiny bit of Togruta blood there - analysis says its hers."

"What do you want me to do, Viceroy?" Covenant ask.

Organa is firm. "Do anything and everything to get Fulcrum back, King, If..." He pauses to collect himself. "If she is dead, I want you to do anything and everything to find those responsible and make sure that they are in the same condition."

Covenant nods. "I will do as you ask, Viceroy. But you need to know that in spite of her no longer being a Jedi - it isn't what she would want."

"I know," the politician says, "but it is what I want."

"Very well. I need some things. Is Draq' still on-planet?"

"No," Organa replies, "but Chief Inspector Faygan is, as well as your slicer, the little troll."

"Even better. Roust Touchstone. Get him here. I will get Dani. I think that I know where she is."

"Second, I need discreet passage to Corellia. One that can get me there without Draq' interfering."

Organa raises an eyebrow, but nods. "Nola will fly you and those two."

"I have a ship there that I can use; CorSec has a secret hyperspace lane to Nal Hutta. It can save about ten hours off of the total time."

"Do you have any relations with the Hutts?" Covenant asks.

"Yes. We have already been making inquiries with Gardulla. She seems to be the most stable one."

"I need safe passage. At least a window before they interfere," Covenant says.

"I will do what I can. A Hutt's word is somewhat flexible to them. We may get an agreement, but either one of the others may not honor it. Even the one that we made the agreement with may void it."

Covenant absorbs this. He nods and stands up. Organa stands and shakes his hand. "Go bring her back. Rescue or...." His eyes look downward. "Recovery."

Covenant nods soberly and then grins. "I am going to call it an extraction - knowing her. I am not sure, like Nola back in the War, that was all she would let me call it"

Bail smiles. "May the Force be With You, Tempest."

_Apparently I have a code name now._

XXXXX

Dani Faygan quietly pulls her evening gown back over her head and allows it to settle over her hips. As she adjusts it, she looks over at the bed and sees the pale leg sticking out from the sheets. The blonde hair glows in the light from the window. She listens for the breathing coming from the bed. It is regular with a slight snore. She picks up the woman's comm from where it rests on the nightstand. She mates it with her comm and watches as a graphic shows progress. A wait of a minute and the Sienar executive's comm is cloned. A repeat of the process with her datapad and Dani has what she needs. As she puts her comm away, it vibrates with a text message.

MEET N FOR PICKUP CODE ORANGE K.

She asks no questions, she picks up her shoes and starts to walk silently to the door. As she passes the small table by the door, she pauses and smirks. She picks up the pair of expensive sunshades and puts them on her head.

_Good thing I listened to those stories that Covenant told me about hunting and trophies on Shili. Beats a set of teeth any day._

XXXXX

Covenant turns as Dani and Phygus walk into the room. Nola follows. Dani has changed out of the evening wear he had seen her in at the hotel. As his eyes meet her face, he nods to her. She smiles gently.

"Thank you both for coming," he begins. "Has Nola briefed you?" They both nod.

"Good. What I going to say is for this room only. If you don't want to hear it, get out now."

They both look at him expectantly.

He takes a deep breath. "This job we are about to pull is entirely voluntary. Nola kind of has to be here for at least part of it, because it is her government's unsanctioned operation. I am here because, well, you know why. Neither of you have to be here. Draq' and the government of Corellia has no knowledge of it. With the exception of one small thing, we will be using all private equipment and funding from the government of Alderaan. If Draq' catches any of us, we will probably wind up in jail at his pleasure for a long time."

"I have already paid the price with Draq'," he continues, "neither of you have to go any further."

Dani looks at him, compassion in her eyes. "I have been with you since this began, King. I still want to meet Ahsoka - she sounds like an amazing person. Plus I'd like to know more about you when you were young and dumber."

He looks at Touchstone. He looks back at Covenant. "I guess I have to do the noble thing, now and volunteer?"

Covenant is about to speak, "Tal," he says unexpectedly, "you know that you don't have to ask. She is one of us." In spite of Baldrick's attitude, the man who was Taliesin Croft doesn't have to ask which "us" the little man is referring to.

"Okay, Nola will get us to Corellia cleanly. We will pick up the _Beskad_ , and some other things and then we use the 'Thing.'

"D-17?" Dani asks.

"Yep," is all that he says.

He notices that Nola is strapping on a blaster. She adjusts it once it's on like she is used to it.

"Why are you heeled?" he asks, "you don't have to shoot Draq'."

"No," she says, "but I am coming with you to the Hutt's." He starts to speak. She cuts him off. "She is my friend and near about my sister, too. I will only say this once, but you mean something to me, too. I will not stand idly by." Her eyes brook no argument.

"Just so we're clear. I can't be expected to look out for you while looking for Ahsoka. You will drop me off, jump out a ways, then come-a-running when I call."

"If we don't call, you have to assume that we are both dead. You are not to attempt to mount a rescue mission if I am taken. This is not negotiable. Understood?"

None of the three says anything.

"I said, is that understood?"

They all finally nod. Dani speaks up. "If both of you are dead, King...."

He finishes for her, "You have my permission to firebomb the shit out of that world from orbit. In fact, there might be some Mandos left who might want to avenge me or at least make sure that I am dead."

He looks at them. "Questions?"

"Let's go."

 **Nal Hutta  
** **Main Settlement**  
****_The Busted Motivator_

Covenant sits in a corner booth of the fine Nal Hutta establishment. It has been about forty-eight hours since Ahsoka was last heard from. Yet another of bottle of Taskun swill sits on the table. Yet another copy of that damned book sits at the proscribed angle. He has sat here for the last eight hours hoping against hope that the contact might accept a try from another source. He has sat in his full _beskar'gam_ for the entire time, hoping that any wannabes or those who might want to prove themselves leave him alone.

The Hutts have proven themselves extremely unhelpful. Gardulla has given him sixteen hours before he has to be off of the planet. Another Hutt, one of the lesser nieces of Gardulla, had provided him with a welcoming committee of Nikto thugs shortly after he arrived. Four minutes, and several broken and unconscious Nikto later, he was on his way.

Covenant had met Arseven at Ahsoka's lodgings. The little droid was frantic with worry and had exhausted every avenue trying to search for her. Covenant had left him at the lodgings with instructions to be prepared to leave quickly, if needed. The little guy reluctantly complied, even though it didn't seem that he completely trusted Covenant. _I don't blame him. Not even sure I trust me._

Covenant had not tried one thing. He had not opened himself to the Force. Part of it was he was afraid of what he would feel. The other was he didn't know if she would open herself. The little blue and orange light had disappeared from his senses soon after they had parted on Alderaan.

Something jostled the table. He starts, until he sees the source. A drunken male Togruta, with a broken montral is standing in front of the bottle, looking at it with amazement. He is looking at it covetously. Covenant is about to send him on his way, when he feels a tiny nudge in the Force.

He looks at the Togruta. He looks at Covenant, but there is no fear. "Do you know the huntress?"

Covenant sits up. "Why, hunter?"

The Togruta looks at him, as if he was first seeing him. "The huntress. She gave me food - real food. Or at least what passes for food here. She made me eat it in front of her; wouldn't give me money for any of this glorious liqueur she had. That is how I knew you were from the huntress - did she send you to feed me?"

"She might have, hunter. What did the huntress look like? he asks.

"She was beautiful." His voice took on a dreamy quality. "Like one of the Angels of old..."

_Getting warmer._

"She had beautiful white wings here," he said, pointing to his own cheeks, where a different design sat.

 _Yep_.

"Where did the huntress go?" he asks cautiously.

"She went with a big four-arm a couple of days ago. She never came back. I saw the four-arm, though. Today."

"Where - when?" He tries to keep his voice even to keep from frightening the Togruta.

"I can take you to where he went in. I am sure he is still there."

"Take me there. If he is there, I will leave instructions and money for you to get the biggest meal they can give you. But as the huntress wished - only a meal - no drink. Deal?"

"Deal," his new guide says.

XXXXX

The Togruta takes Covenant to a dim alleyway - dim even in the light of day. He points out a store front. "The four-arm came out of the back of that store." He sends the Togruta on his way. He had fulfilled his part of the bargain and then some; he had paid for a week's worth of meals and had threatened the barkeep with dire words of what Mandalorian hell would be visited on him if he didn't fulfill the meals.

Covenant surveyed the building. No overt security, but that didn't mean anything in the world of gangsters.

_Okay. Let's try it. It is time._

He opens his shields.

He is immediately assaulted by tremendous pain and suffering. He goes to his knees as he tries to focus and push the pain away. After several moments, he is able to stand. He knows that she is near. The pain is tinged with that same blue and orange signature.

As he re-focuses his eyes from the assault, he sees the door open through his HUD, and out steps a Besalisk. He is dressed in casual clothes, a jacket over what appears to be a white T-shirt covering his massive arms and frame. Covenant looks left; looks right and quickly sprints behind the Besalisk. One quick move and the DC-15S is pointed at the massive creature's head.

"Engineer, I presume," Covenant says.

The Besalisk starts at the weapon pressed to his head, but then relaxes. He laughs, a deep ringing sound. "You must be here for the Togruta with the lightsaber. You're too late. I just cut her throat."

A red haze surrounds his vision. His finger tightens on the trigger. As it does, the Force warns him as he hears footsteps. He whirls and drops the two Rodians coming toward him with two quick shots. He hears a charging sound and feels a threat. He moves forward and starts to whirl. As he does, the electrostaff that the four-arm had pulled from inside the door slips and strikes the back of his left knee. Covenant goes down, electricity arcing down his leg.

He can feel the Besalisk raring up for another swing, this time for his head. As he starts the downswing, a blood-curdling scream comes out of his mouth, as the blue-bladed lightsaber in Covenant's right hand disarms him.

 _Both of the arms on the right side with one cut._ Covenant stands and turns. His leg burns, but he doesn't have to move, yet. He puts the saber at the 'Engineer's' throat. "Where is she?" he rasps. The Besalisk sneers through his pain. "Where you'll soon be-in hell."

Covenant starts to move the saber to the left. As he does, a blow strikes his buy'ce. The last thing he sees is a Mandalorian standing at a distance, pointing a rifle at him. Everything goes dark.

XXXXX

He is conscious of pain everywhere. He tries to open his eyes, but they seem to be glued shut. _So hell is very dark and you can't move. He starts to feel his body._ He realizes that he is no longer in his _beskar'gam_ , only in the shorts and T-shirt that he was wearing under the battledress.

_Hell is kinda damp, too. And apparently they hum Togruti lullabies here._

The dampness comes from a cold cloth playing over his face. The lullaby comes from just above his face.

He tries to open his eyes. As he does, he becomes conscious of the bright blue and orange light in his senses. A light that is calming.

His eyes open, but they are not in focus. As they clear, the sight above him makes his head spin.

A beautiful orange face with white highlights looks down at him with soft, brilliant blue eyes. The face of a memory, but one he just recently saw as back from the dead.

As his vision clears more, he sees that the face of memory is barely recognizable for the bruises and the blood on it.

He forces his left hand to move. He forces it up and brings it to her cheek. As he touches her cheek, she winces from the bruises.

But she leans her face into his palm.

Their eyes lock and a smile plays on her lips.

A smile that grows into a patented Smirk; it begins to speak.

"You know, you really suck at this whole guardian angel business."

 

 

 


	12. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which wounds are treated. Awkwardness ensues. Motivations are revealed.

**Nal Hutta  
** **Retail District**  
**Present Day**

Covenant drops his hand from Ahsoka's face. He struggles to get up; takes inventory of his injuries.

 _Okay, pain everywhere, head is spinning and hurts, I am going to puke, everything is foggy. Head really hurts and my knee really hurts_.

He lowers his head back to the hard ground. It stops spinning for about ten seconds. It starts back with a vengeance. He is able to turn his head before his stomach empties. Ahsoka slides back before the deluge hits.

As soon as he can turn back, Ahsoka is there with her damp rag, wiping his mouth. He takes the opportunity to take inventory of her.

He can see that her balance is not good. She is tottering like a drunken elder. The parts of her face that are not bruised and bloody are ashen. Her clothes are in rags, barely keeping her covered. He can see other bruises on the exposed skin of her body.

Her face is no longer smiling, as he sees the storm brewing in her eyes. She finally refrains from being tactful.

"Why the hell couldn't you take a fucking hint, Croft, that I do not want you in my life? That I did not want you taking risks for me?"she says, voice rasping as if without use.

She continues, with several words from different languages thrown in, including some that question his parentage, his intelligence, and the size of his horns.

The last obviously in Togruti - that is a part that he can follow.

He lets her run down. A look comes across her face. The same look that he felt like had crossed his own a few minutes before.

He manages to sit up and hold her back with one hand as she heaves on her hands and knees. With the other hand, he somehow manages to hold her left and right lekku from the line of fire. It is then that he sees the true extent of her injuries.

A blackened electrical burn sits at the base of her right montral. Even on her hands and knees, she seems to be tottering. He moves the hand on her back to around her ribs to support her. She winces again, as he touches her ribs. He takes the opportunity to probe her right ribs, at least. Just bruised, no breaks that he can feel.

She finishes leaving her stomach lining on the floor. It doesn't look like she has eaten in a while. He pulls back and flinches as he falls on his ass. He pulls her down into his lap and rests his chin on her shoulder. Their breathing is soon rising and falling in sync. She shifts her head slightly and he can see the blaster burn on her central lek. He knows the pain that she is enduring, as he as seen many Togruta incapacitated with mere glancing blows on them, let alone energy weapons. He grabs the damp cloth and wipes her mouth. He can see the ends of her uninjured lekku flexing, as he feels the tension leave her.

"Why are you here, _Baa'je_?" she whispers.

"Right this moment, I am here to get you out of here, so we can find this asshole Besalisk and take care of him before he starts blabbing that there are two lightsaber-using good guys out there," he says.

"Oh, so you met him, huh?"

"Yep. The meeting did not go well for him. I disarmed him. Literally. Two of them."

He feels her cheeks raise against his in a smile. Then he feels them drop. She twists in his arms, wincing as she does.

"So how's this whole rescue thing working out for you?" she asks flatly.

"I'm working on a plan as we speak," he says. He looks at her face closely. She Smirks at the scrutiny. He looks at her chin and sees the red and green blood on it.

_Wait, green?_

She jerks her head to the left. His vision tracks up the floor. He sees a small, rubbery, mushroom-shaped object on the floor, some of the same green blood oozing from it. He tracks further towards the door and sees the owner of the mushroom-shaped object lying on the floor, more blood oozing from where the object formerly rested.

On top of the Rodian's head. Next to the organ's companion. The Rodian is also sporting a bruise on the side of its head. Another Rodian lies next to its fellow, one arm at an odd angle.

The cell door is open behind them. Both Rodians' feet are bound together as well as all other unbroken limbs.

"Hey, Croft."

"Yeah?"

"I have a suggestion for your master plan."

"What's that?"

"Walk out the cell door, collect our stuff and then walk out the back door."

"Sounds good. One problem, though, Runt."

"What's that?"

"I don't think either one of us can stand real well."

She scoots over to him and grasps him around his body. He does the same. They rock continuously until they are able to jerk themselves up together.

They nearly fall over together. They hold on to each other and walk towards the door. Ahsoka stops at the first Rodian and unties his arm. She yanks a battered leather jacket of off the thug, eliciting a groan as the jacket comes off of his broken arm. She walks over to the other Rodian and seizes a gold chain from his neck. She looks at it and shoves it into the pocket of the jacket. She looks at Covenant and yanks the shredded shirt over her head. She smirks as he looks away and pulls the too-large jacket on.

They manage, by holding on to one another to navigate the corridor to another small room. There, Ahsoka's weapons and equipment lie in a pile next to Covenant's _beskar'gam_. Ahsoka sits down and struggles to pull her boots on. Covenant is fighting his own battle trying to don his armor. He gives up on the helmet as he sees nothing but darkness - even after resetting. He looks on the front and sees the source of his headache - a direct blaster hit on the front. He sighs and hangs it on his belt.

He picks up the two lightsabers and places them in their pouches on the back of the belt. He can feel Ahsoka's eyes on him as she sees the hilts and recognizes them, especially the wooden one.

He turns and grabs his other weapons and holsters or slings them. As he does, he spies Ahsoka continuing to struggle with her boots. Without a word, he walks over and kneels, his left knee screaming in protest. He smiles gently as he takes the boot and helps her. His smile grows as he recognizes the monkey design on her left one. As he finishes, he looks up and sees her gazing at him intently. She has no expression on her face. He reaches up with the back his hand and wipes the blood off of her chin. She closes her eyes at his touch. He bends in and kisses her gently; quickly. He goes to pull away, but her hand closes on the back of his head and pulls him to her. She kisses him quickly. He gingerly rests his bruised forehead on hers.

They both start when they realize they are falling asleep. They help each other to their feet and turn towards the back door. Ahsoka pulls her rescued lightsaber and holds it, but doesn't ignite it. Covenant holds his DC-15s at the ready in his opposite hand. They clasp their arms together and hobble, limp, stagger and sway into the late afternoon sun.

XXXXX

Ahsoka leads them both through a winding set of alleys and streets. They are able to continue by hugging walls where possible and each other. They continuously swivel, adding to the disorientation and dizziness. They each have to stop and throw up before they reach their destination, a small room over a non-descript eating establishment. Fortunately, it is closed so the smells are relatively mild to further torment their stomachs.

They both look at the steps and then each other. Covenant shrugs and grasps her arm around his shoulder. She grasps his and they take the steps slow. She keys the door and they stagger in. Arseven greets Ahsoka with a cacophony of beeps and hoots. She goes over and hugs him tightly for a moment, as Covenant starts shedding armor. "Thanks, little guy," she says to the droid. Arseven swivels to look at him. There is an interrogative beep. "Oh, I guess that I will let him stay here. He's with me - somebody I used to know."

The statement is direct. Arseven looks at Covenant and flicks his shock prod out, sparking it in warning. Covenant shakes his head and turns.

"Croft, get your shirt off," Ahsoka says, "I want to check you out."

It is an indicator of how tired Covenant is that he has no smartassed rejoinder.

He goes direct, instead. "First off, my name is Covenant. Taliesin Croft died a long time ago. Secondly, you are worse off than I am. I didn't apparently get pounded on by a sociopathic Besalisk and his Rodian step-children for two or so days or have two major organs and appendages damaged by energy weapons."

She looks at him, anger flashing in her blue eyes. "Alright, _Covenant_. Take your shirt off. By the way, yes the Besalisk and his buddies did beat me. I was able to beat on them a bit, too. So I am not as bad off as you think."

"And another thing. I need you to examine me, too. Do you think that you can get over your hang up over seeing me naked?"

He opens his mouth. Closes it. He snorts.

"I don't know what you mean," he says. _Real smooth, Covenant._

"I saw you in the cell. Apparently in your 'rebirth,' you seem to have forgotten that we spent the better part of a night kriffing each other's brains out before I left _Opportunity_.

 _Before you ran,_ the small voice in her head says.

 _No, actually, I could never forget that,_ his own small voice says.

"You've seen mine and I've seen yours. I am probably still very impressed with yours, but that is not what I need now."

 _I blame Lassa Rhayme for this influence. I can hear her words._ Both small voices say this.

His own anger flares, but he keeps it to himself. He sits on the bed and pats it next to him.

After a moment her own anger burns itself off. She sits next to him, and gingerly starts to examine him.

She gives him a pretty fair battlefield assessment. Her hands are strong as she checks him for more injury. She runs her hands gently over new, unfamiliar scars. The blaster scar that covers most of his right shoulder. The shallow lines on his forehead, that look like they came from glancing lightsaber slices.

She completes her examination, silently, not letting on at emotions over the older, but new to her scars. He assesses his own hurts again. _Not much more than I knew. Concussion from the blaster bolt. Knee with possible torn ligaments or nerve damage from the electro staff, aggravating an old injury--playing a game with the clones of all things--._

Their eyes meet. She runs her cool hands over his chest, resting on a small scar over his right lung. Both of their minds flash back to a young huntress' knife flashing, digging into his chest to save his life. She jumps back. He can feel her emotions roiling through their Force-senses. He seizes her hands in his own and pushes her back onto the bed. He swings her legs on to the bed and pulls her boots off.

He flips her on her stomach. He scoots up to her. Without a word he reaches for the collar of the jacket. She lifts her arms behind her and taking a deep breath, he pulls the jacket off of her. He runs his hands over her back looking for wounds. He notes the bruises on her back and checks her ribs for any give. He can feel her breath catching with each touch. "This is a personal question, Ahsoka - are you pissing blood?" he asks gently. "No," she says, "I was mostly able to avoid serious blows there. The Force came in handy in softening them, too."

He opens the small medpacks that both of them have. He brings out bacta pads. "Ahsoka, sweetie, this is going to hurt," he says. "I'm sorry."

"Do it," she says.

He takes the first bacta pad and gently sweeps it over the wound on her montral. He can feel the intake of breath from where his knee rests against her. The breath rises to gasps and then to tiny sounds. He finishes quickly and covers the wound with another bacta-soaked pad.

"That was the easy part. I think that the lek is going to hurt even more," he says with a grimace.

"Go ahead, Cro - Covenant. I am ready,"

He takes a breath and runs the pad over the wound on her lek. She goes straight to the low cries and rares up off of the bed. He finishes and pushes her back down. His hands slowly and lightly rub her back. He finishes up.

"Okay, I need to you to flip over. Can you lay on your side?" In answer, she rolls over, half on her side and back so he access both sides, her eyes still closed. "You still with me, Runt?"

"Mmph."

He makes a quick examination. He looks closely and sees the scars that he doesn't remember. The crossed "T" scars on her right side, one freshly healed. The faint few burns on her lower arms. _Nearly_  twenty _-two goddamned years old and she looks like she's got a scar for every year._ These don't include the scars that he has explored before - the scars that she earned before age seventeen - mostly in the three years before.

Even these don't include the scars on the inside. He shakes his head. She has scars, but she is also one of the most resilient people that he has ever known.

Her quiet voice penetrates his consciousness. "Ground control to Covenant." The name more easily rolls off her tongue.

"Huh?"

"I think that those are okay. Especially after the massage."

"Oh, sorry." _Fine time for the inner twelve-year old to show up, dammit._

She smiles at his stricken expression. "It's okay. It felt good." The smile morphs into the Smirk. "Have you actually completed puberty yet in the time we've been apart?"

_She must be okay. She is busting my balls like a champ._

He wipes the tear streaks off of her cheeks.The Smirk softens as she turns her cheek into his palm.

He moves down and unbuckles her pants. She lifts her hips up and he pulls them off, leaving her in her underwear. He completes a quick examination of her legs.

He takes one small foot in his hand and gently starts rubbing it, massaging it. He hears a sigh come from the pillow. The sigh damn near takes on a purring quality. It turns into a regular breathing pattern. He continues to rub; switches feet after awhile. He feels her foot drop out of his hand.

XXXXX

Covenant starts awake, bright light playing over his eyes. He looks down and realizes that he isn't at her feet anymore. He lays flat on his back, his head on a pillow. A bright orange presence lies with her head on his chest; her injuries resting away from him. Her breathing is even. She has gotten up in the night and appropriated one of his shirts from the small bag that he had left with Arseven before...

_Before I knew she was still alive on this hole._

He looks at his comm. It is almost noon, he realizes. _I guess we needed it. Not great for our tactical situation, though._

At that, he begins to feels a strong sense of being watched. He looks over and sees that Arseven's photoreceptor is on him, eying him warily. On him and him alone, as if reminding him that he is there. _Oh, I guess her chaperone has everything under control._

He lifts his shoulder and drops it gently. "Hey, wake up Runt. Need to check that you're okay." She doesn't move except for an imperceptible rub of her nose on his chest. "Come on, I think that you drooled on me."

Her eyes open and she starts. "Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"It's okay, How do you feel?"

"I hurt like hell, but I am actually hungry. The world seemed to be spinning less when I got up in the night. How about you, _Baa'je_?"

He starts at the second use of the nickname. A name from his past that only she and his Master had used - his Master usually in exasperation. "About the same. May be less inclined to eat right now."

She nods. "I could kill for a shower right now. I feel like I have been dipped in a sewer," she says.

"Do you think that you can stand, okay for it?"

"Well, the shower doesn't have any handholds. I might be okay, but I wouldn't object to a pair of marginally strong arms holding me up."

He looks at her. She grows serious. "I know that this is a big ask...." He places his fingers on her lips.

"Where do I sign up?"

XXXXX

They stand as the water plays over them. He holds her and she relaxes in his arms. With a minimum of awkwardness (mostly on his part) they had gotten clean and they simply relax.

They are actually holding each other up, as she rests against his position against the wall. At several times during the shower, he has had to bring up images of Gardulla the Hutt in the Hutt equivalent of a thong as Ahsoka shifts against him. At some point, as he could feel the Smirk through their link, he thinks she is moving a bit extra just for her own amusement.

He can feel her grow serious.

"Why couldn't you stay away, Covenant? I tried to do everything in my power to keep you from getting involved - even after you swept in like a bantha in a china shop...."

She can feel his anger rising. She reaches over and turns the water off. They stand there.

"Why do you think, Runt? You think that I would let you die in this shithole, just when I found out that you were alive? Do you think, knowing me as you know me, that I could ever let that happen?"

She is silent. When she speaks, it is in an even lower whisper. "Knowing me as you know me, don't you think that I could take care of myself?"

"It never crossed my mind that you couldn't. But when you miss a day's worth of check-ins, I am going to do my damndest to come to help you. Did you actually listen to that oath I recited when I claimed you as my hunt-sister?"

He feels the anger flare, but immediately calm.

She pushes herself out of his arms and twists to look at him, wincing as she does. "I told Bail that I would release you from that oath. I don't want you fighting for me."

He explodes. "I said, listen to the words of the oath." He closes his eyes. "I claim you as my hunt-sister in the traditions of your clan and mine. I will not fight your battles for you, as you are perfectly capable of fighting them for yourself; I will fight with you and second you when you fight and I will fight anyone who comes against you."

He clinches his teeth, pulling his lips into a thin line. "You don't get to renounce an oath that I took."

"Where did you get this goddamned martyr complex?" he continues. "Where does it come from? Is it because you think that you ran? That you survived? Don't you think that I haven't thought of that? You don't have to fight alone. I will fight with you, by your side. No matter the cost."

"You don't get it, Croft," she says, her voice cracking with anger and emotion, "I don't want you to. You have fought the battles. You stayed and kept fighting. We lost. You don't have to fight anymore."

She takes a deep breath. "I have to continue the fight," she says in a low voice, the anger gone. "I owe it to those who I left behind. To Anakin. To Obi-wan. To Master Plo. Even to Yoda and Windu."

She shakes her head and staggers out of the shower. She grabs a towel and totters out of the room. He can hear her moving around in the outer room. He hears the door slam and her halting steps on the stairs."

He slides down the wall of the shower and sits there stunned.


	13. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which one part of their stories are revealed to each other

**Nal Hutta  
** **The Present Day  
** **The Diner**

Covenant walks through the door of the fine eating establishment below Ahsoka's lodgings. It is an hour or so after the lunch rush crowd. Actually it seems like it might be a year or two after any sort of rush.

He pauses and looks at Ahsoka sitting in a booth with her back to the wall. She is idly picking at the remnants of a meal. Her eyes look at the plate, but he can tell that they are a million kilometers away.

_I know the feeling._

She is still wearing his shirt with a pair of shorts that she had, as her leggings had seen better days, thanks to Gontan and company.

He thinks about their last conversation. _Ain't we a pair. Both trying to protect each other from things that are based on our own fears. Fear of failing the very people who failed us. Fear of losing someone after finding them. Fear of one risking their life for the other._

He thinks back to the shower. He realizes that the awkwardness and the feelings weren't just his own. He recalls the feelings of her in his arms. Every time she had shifted against him, it was not just his reaction that he was hyperaware of. He had felt her breath catch and had felt her heart race from his contact with her back and lekku against his chest. He had watched her lekku flex and twitch at the contact.

He sees her look up at him, as if she felt his own presence. Her eyes soften and she smiles her crooked smile. He walks over and sits down across from her. A server droid that has seen better days comes over and gives him a menu. The droid recites a litany of daily specials, none of which sound particularly appetizing. The droid leaves and Ahsoka Smirks at him. "I don't recommend the meatloaf," she says, "I think that some of the Hutt's missing enemies may have wound up in it."

"Thanks for the advice," he replies. They look into each other's eyes, neither saying anything further. Both of them seem to be skirting any mention of their last conversation.

Ahsoka reaches over and takes his hand in her own and wraps it in an easy grip. She gently rubs her thumb over his. They break apart when the server comes back. Covenant orders an omelette and caf.

She pulls gently at him. "Come sit next to me, Covenant," she says. He looks at her in surprise. He gets up and slides in next to her. "I know that you like to see the door, too," she says.

_Yeah, right._

"It's okay," he says, "You're one of the few that I would trust to watch my back."

She turns and looks at him, her hand still holding his. She starts to speak, but closes her mouth. "I've missed you, Tal," she says, suddenly, "so much."

"I have missed you, too, Ahsoka," he replies.

"I'm sorry if I called you the wrong thing, but I don't know what your first name is."

"Bryne."

She repeats it, as if testing it out. "I like it," she says with a smile. He smiles. _If you only knew how I got it,_ he thinks to himself.

"You can call me, Covenant, though, if it is easier. Or--you can call me Tal or Croft, if you like. I'd prefer you call me something else in public. I do have one friend who still insists on calling me by the old name."

She starts with recognition through his senses. "Is this friend very short and usually says something inappropriate?"

"Yes," he says with a curious look upon his face.

She Smirks. "We've met. He has already said something inappropriate, looked down my top, and made wardrobe recommendations for me."

"How?" Covenant asks.

"He apparently works for Lassa."

"Yeah, that is one of his side gigs. Our boss probably should never find out. Just out of curiosity, what was the wardrobe recommendation?" he asks.

"A royal blue bikini."

He laughs, the first genuine laughter she has heard from him since he returned. She decides that she has missed the sound.

"Sounds about right for Touchstone," he says.

"I feel like I should know him," she says.

A shadow passes over his face for an instant. "He is from our old life. He left just before your Hunt. Involuntarily."

Her eyes widen with recognition, but she doesn't say anything. "I'm sorry, _Baa'je_."

"It's okay." He brightens. "I do like it when you call me that or..."

"I can do that, Bait," she says with a Smirk.

_We're talking about everything but the most important thing, both of their little voices say._

"Bryne," she says, trying the word out again. "Where have you been?" She doesn't ask the more pressing question.

He thinks for a moment. The arrival of his food gives him another respite. "I could ask you the same thing, Runt," he says.

"I asked you first."

"Mostly on Mandalore And between the stars. Spent some time with Lassa right after the Purge. For the last year, I've been working on Corellia."

"Doing what?"

"Well, I did work for Corellian Security, but that recently ended." He doesn't elaborate. "I don't know what I will do."

"So how did you survive Order 66?" she asks.

"Lassa saved my ass. She and her crew took me in and took care of me."

He sees the space between her brow markings wrinkle. He doesn't say anything more.

She knows that there is more, but she will let him tell her in his own time.

Just as she changes the subject before he asks anything else about her survival and where she has been.

She sees that he has finished his meal. "So, what do we do next?" she asks. "I am going to send Arseven to my ship with instructions to be ready to pull out of here." He nods. "I need to send the pickup call for my extraction. After that, it will be about six hours if they are where they are supposed to be," he says.

"Bait, if you would like to leave early, we can squeeze into my ship. It's a small single-seat, but we can be close."

He considers this, but he shakes his head. "No," he says, "As much as I would like that," he sees her eyeroll, "I don't think that either of us are in any shape to be crammed in like that."

"Plus," he continues, "I'd like to take a look around that place that we were held. See if your four, uh - now two-armed friend comes back. I'd like to have a conversation with him."

She nods, emphatically. She throws some cash on the table for their bill and stands. She only wavers and closes her eyes for a second. He says nothing, but she sees his look. "I'm okay, Bryne. Let's check out and grab our gear. Maybe Arseven can take it with him to the ship and stow it since we have so little. Hopefully it won't take as long to get there as it did yesterday, even with us leaning on one another."

"Yeah, maybe we won't have to stop and puke as many times," Covenant says.

"I can't make any promises, after that meatloaf." she says.

As she starts to walk out the door, she takes his arm and leans on him.

XXXXX

They manage to get to the room with a minimum of injury. Covenant had missed his footing on the stairs near the top, but Ahsoka held on to him as she swayed back and forth. Inside the room, they quickly prepared for the look at the Besalisk's headquarters.

Both of them sit down on the bed, as they check and holster various weapons. Ahsoka watches as Covenant moves to place his two lightsabers in the holders at the back of his belt. The custom-made holsters conceal the sabers, fully. She touches his hand and draws it towards her. She looks into his eyes with a question.

Without a word, he hands both sabers to her. She takes them and examines them. Her eyes widen as she recognizes them, having held at least one of them at one time.

She looks at Covenant. "Why do you have Gungi's and Master Ti's sabers? Where is your's?" she asks.

"Somewhere in the forests of Kashyyyk. It's been there since I died,"he says.

Ahsoka's eyes widen. He relents.

"I had to die in order to complete my last mission for Yoda," he says matter-of-factly. "The lightsaber was part of it." His face acquires a set expression. "It was only a couple of days before the Purge."

She looks at the wooden saber. "Do you know how Gungi died?" she whispers, her eyes closing.

"I don't know if he did." he replies. Her eyes flash open.

He sighs. "After Lassa pulled my ass out of the water and I woke up, I took him aside and I told him to run as far away as he could from anything Jedi related. I took his saber and told Lassa to make sure he was safe. I told him to not use the Force, or even tap into it. I told him..." He closes his eyes again, opens them and looks her directly in the eyes. "I told him to live."

"That was the last I saw of him. I don't think he is dead. I haven't felt him die, but the bond has become frayed over the years. He was so angry. He called me a coward and said that he wished that I had died."

Ahsoka puts down the Wookiee's saber. She grasps Covenant's hand and squeezes it."Tal, I am sure that he didn't mean it. He had the greatest respect for you as his Master. He was so proud when he told me he was your Padawan."

"Maybe he was right. I sent him away because I couldn't protect him. Or I couldn't stand the thought of him dying at the end of a blaster."

He looks at her with that direct green gaze again. "I would do it again in a heartbeat. I gave him a chance to live."

She smiles at his fierce determination. "I know. It is one of the things that made me proud - that makes me proud to know you."

She sobers. She raises Ti's saber. "How did you get your Master's blade?"

She sees him draw inward again, as if confronting the ghosts of the past. "I took it from the clone trooper who plunged it in her back right in front of me."

He hears a sharp intake of breath from her. He gathers himself. "She was a prisoner. Kneeling in front of him. He sneered at me as I came towards him. I tried to talk him down, but he wasn't listening. It was as if there was a bloodlust over all of them. He laughed and plunged it through her heart. I remember seeing the light - that wonderful, serene light fade from her eyes. I remember her smiling at me; her little nod just before the bastard killed her. I was wearing armor and a bucket myself, but she knew it was me."

Ahsoka's eyes are freely spilling tears. Covenant's eyes are haunted as he remembers.

Ahsoka finds her voice. "What happened, next?"

"I ran straight toward the bastard. He swung the saber, but he didn't know how to use it. I vaguely remember him slicing my hip pretty bad and he got a few slices on my forehead through the bucket, but it didn't stop me. I grabbed the saber out of his hands. I saw him up close. I could tell he was one of the young clones, a shiny. I took the saber and shoved it into the eye of his bucket."

Ahsoka runs her fingers over the faint scars on his forehead. They burn as if on fire at her touch.

"Another clone had just shot Master Ti in the head to make sure. I cut him in half. I forgot about all of the brothers who I had fought with, drank with, and sang with over the past three years. Ti had loved all of them as her children when she trained them. I remember that I went toward the hatch of the platform on Tipoca City. I was fully prepared to keep cutting down clones until they cut me down. Something told me not to; to turn and try to get out of there. I hung Ti's saber on my belt and said goodbye. I ran towards the edge."

"I can second-guess myself all day long. I already have. I have analyzed what happened over and over again. The fact is, I wasn't there for her."

Ahsoka draws closer. " _Baa'je_ ," using the Togruta name that Master Ti had given him, "she did the same thing in her own way that you did for Gungi. She gave you a chance to live. She loved you. She was so proud of you. I saw how she looked at you, even when you did something stupid." He smiles at this, remembering. "She was proud to be your Master."

"It is the Master's job to protect the Padawan - even when they are no longer an apprentice. I saw it so many times with Obi-wan and Anakin; that bond is forever," she says.

She turns his face to her and kisses him. The kiss lingers. They break apart. "Come on, Bryne Covenant, or Taliesin Croft, or whoever the hell you are. We are burning daylight. Let's go find someone who is half the man he used to be.

XXXXX

Covenant finds the light switch in the cell where they were held. The past has torn its way into his shielding. He can feel echoes of conflict and pain in this room. He feels a bit of anger, more of the 'pissed off' variety rather than the red-tinged anger he had felt when Ti was murdered in front of him. The one thing that he didn't feel was fear. At least not coming from the resonance of the orange and blue light, whose physical manifestation is currently searching through junk in the next room.

As he starts his own search, he thinks about their reunion and what it means. In spite of her care and concern for him, the touches of old affection, her grief with him at his recounting of his past, he still feels like she is a caged bird - just waiting for the chance to fly away.

He had not recounted those stories to anyone - not Lassa, or Dani, or even Touchstone. _Certainly not Dani._ He had felt her grief with him. One thing he had not felt from her was any desire to relate her own experiences. Those feelings were locked away in the tight little box inside that complicated mind and heart.

He shakes the thoughts of the past and travels back to the present. He sees that complex warrior standing in front of him. She holds out a tiny metal disk to him.

He takes it and examines it. It is nondescript, but a small, recognizable design in on the front.

A corruption of a design that both of them had grown up with. They had seen it on armor, on ships, even on the faces of some of their _Vod'e_. The symbol of order.

The Imperial Cog.

He turns the disk over. On the back is a clenched fist, in the typical Imperial version of subtlety.

He flips the disk back to Ahsoka. "That is an ISB token. It's given to assets for ID," he says.

They look at one another.

"We need to get the hell off of this planet," Ahsoka says. "We have a bigger problem."

He nods. "No argument, Runt."

XXXXX

Covenant comes out of the door into the streets, his carbine unslung. Ahsoka follows him, her lightsaber drawn. Three steps into the street, even hugging the wall and scanning in every direction, both of them are screamed at by their senses. Laser bolts fired from the roof pelts the wall where their heads had been. They look up and see a flat-faced _buy'ce_ poking its head over the parapet of a store roof. The business end of a long rifle also pokes over it.

Covenant pushes himself in front of Ahsoka. He can feel the toxic eyeroll that is sent towards his back - even without the Force. As he aims his carbine at the roof, he feels the sole of a small boot touch his ass and push him out of the way. He projects "sorry" towards her as he opens up and she lays in with her lightsaber deflecting bolts.

They move towards the street in tandem firing and blocking in a dance that they had not taken together in nearly a decade - a dance first experienced in the dusty narrow streets of Z'ambique.

It is as if no steps or beats had been missed. As they come out onto a wider avenue, they both sense more beings coming towards them, in both front and behind.

Ahsoka pulls one of her blasters in her other hand and opens fire. "Are they after you, or me? she asks. "It's probably you,"he says between blasts, "I actually have a winning personality."

He ignores the snort coming from behind him. He looks at the groups coming at them. Several of them appear to be Nikto - Nikto with a variety of broken bones and bruises. "Okay," he says, "I take it back. These are all mine. I have danced with this lot before, when I first got here."

"Oh?"she says, "how long did it take you to make their acquaintance before they were ready to kill you?"

"About two minutes," he replies. "That's got to be a record, even for you," comes the reply, along with a flurry of blaster fire.

"Well, at least we appear to have broken all of their Rodians," he shoots back, "you won't have to go all cannibal and bite any antennae off."

"Good. It's hard to get that taste out of your mouth."

Covenant looks up at the roof where their Mandalorian friend is. They are still hugging the building as much as possible. "Runt, I am going up high. I am going to inflict my personality on him."

"Wait, don't...."

He jumps. The feeling of exhilaration returns.

Until he misses the roof and falls on his ass. He can hear the laughter from all sides. Mostly he can hear it coming in a familiar, musical form right above his head.

The owner of that musical voice is looking down on him with a Smirk that fades to a look of concern.

He jumps to his feet and nearly falls again. He looks around though his spinning vision and sees Nikto everywhere. He looks at Ahsoka. Her own eyes and form are swaying as she deflects bolts and returns fire. He sees her miss a bolt - fortunately the blaster wielder missed, too.

As the Nikto close and they stand back to back, he sees explosions erupting around their feet as a loud roaring settles in over them. He looks up and sees a sight from his past.

A black Aethersprite fighter settles to a hover about ten meters above. He immediately yells to his companion, as he hears the fighter's weapons take out the Nikto in front of them, "Get out of here, I'll cover you!"

"No, I am not leaving you here, dumbass." We'll cram in," she says. "There is no time to argue, Runt, get up there," he repeats. He pushes his hand up in a lifting motion. She rises in the air, scrambling and continues up to the fighter. She nearly misses the fighter - there is no sense of her usual natural and Force-enhanced athleticism as she scrambles aboard. The fighter flairs, but turns briefly and opens up on the Nikto behind him. The way is clear for him to enter the alley for better cover.

As he does, he senses the fighter yawing away and hears the roar of its engines. The earpiece that is miraculously still actually in his ear sings with curses. "No, Arseven, turn around, dammit, go back...." The voice is weak and fades just before he hears a single mournful beep. The fighter powers away.

He turns to look at his situation. He leans against the nearest wall and tries to clear the veil off of his vision. He hears the few remaining Nikto coming up behind him. He reaches into a pouch at his belt and pulls out five small round objects. _I guess Clan Wren's propensity for blowing things up does transfer by marriage. Too bad I still can't draw a straight line._

He stands up and holding four of the objects along his arm, he hefts the fifth object. As he does, he hears another roar - the roar of another Clone Wars leftover. He looks up.

A battered Nu-class assault shuttle is above and has maneuvered behind him. The forward ramp is down. On the ramp he sees a very odd collection of defenders. A tall Naboo wielding a pistol. A crimson-skinned Zeltron firing a heavy rifle like she was born to it. Next to them a tiny figure - a figure who loudly and often proclaims his ineptitude with this particular skill, is using a lightsaber to deflect the occasional blaster bolt away from his compatriots.

Covenant activates the charges and rolls them towards the oncoming Nikto. As he summons the last of his strength to jump, he idly wonders who is piloting.

He falls and manages to roll at the trio's feet. He hears the explosions that he left in his wake as the ship spins. His rescuers look down at him. He looks past them into the upper cockpit. The pilot looks down on him with an explosive expression on his craggy face.

As his vision starts to fade, he hears Draq' Bel Iblis say, "How the hell am I going to clean your shit up this time, boy?"

_Oh. Him._


	14. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a dragon bites. A pirate heals. An imp relates. A babysitter provokes. The warrior at the center of them all escapes them all.

**The Outer Rim  
** **Present Day  
** **One Week after Nal Hutta**

Images chase Covenant as he swims out of the darkness. An image of a Besalisk with two arms swinging an electrostaff at a bright orange and blue light. A scream lances from the light.

Another image intrudes from the edges of his consciousness unbidden. Unbidden but not unwelcome. An older image. An image of a beautiful young woman, her orange and white skin flushing and positioned only a few inches below his. Her brilliant blue eyes are locked on his, glazed with abandon. She is building to her finish and the abandon overtakes her entire face. She touches his face as the dream dissolves.

Into the less comely face of his former boss, Draq' Bel Iblis, sitting by his bedside. Covenant comes fully awake and sits up. His head doesn't explode, at least - there is only a mild headache. He can taste the acrid residue of bacta in his mouth.

"What level of the nine hells am I on, if I wake up to you, old man?" he asks Bel Iblis. The Dragon snorts. "Probably one that is similar to mine, having to sit and listen to an ex-employee having a wet dream and calling out a girl's name."

"Okay, you win. "Covenant rasps. "Where am I? This room looks vaguely familiar."

"It should. It belongs to your pirate friend," Draq' replies.

"Lassa?"

"One and the same. Very charming girl. Particularly when she pointed a blaster between Dani's eyes and threatened to space her, before I was able to calm things down," the old snake says.

Covenant grimaces. "There is some serious history there - going back to the end of the War. This isn't the first time that Lassa has nearly spaced Dani. Last time, they both wound up cut before Lassa's crew got Dani out of there." _Including her ship's cook_. How much did it cost you to 'calm things down'?" Covenant asks.

Bel Iblis smiles, "Actually nothing, especially when your pirate girlfriend realized that Dani was holding a hideout knife on a major artery in her leg."

Covenant smiles. "Two very dangerous ladies."

Draq' nods. Covenant asks "So how long have I been out?"

"About a week," the Dragon replies "You took a good dive in bacta. Med droid says you'll be fine.

"What about Ahsoka?" Covenant asks. Bel Iblis gives a sour look that changes to one of sympathy. "She was unconscious when her fighter got here. They got her into bacta pretty quick. She was in bad shape, worse than you. After four days in bacta, she woke up, saw that you were right next to her and got out of the tank, got in her ship and left for parts unknown."

"We contacted Organa. He has only heard safe codes from her. He has no idea where she is or when she is coming back." The med droid says that she needs about another day or two in bacta to heal completely," he finishes.

"I will say this. You sure can pick them. It takes a special kind of badass to be able to wake yourself up from a bacta sleep, get out, get into a ship when a major sensory organ is still damaged and take off for who knows where."

"I have nothing to do with it. It's all her," Covenant says.

Bel Iblis is silent for a moment. "I don't know. I saw her looking at you in that tank, her hand on the outside. She obviously has some sort of head injury; the look that she was giving you."

"Obviously."

"Give her time, boy. She must have a lot to sort through, with you back from the dead and Bail's little party taking up a lot of brain space."

"In the meantime, you should think about yourself and your little co-conspirators. Do you have any idea what you and that Togruta hellion are putting me through?"

"No, but I am sure that you are going to tell me, in great detail," Covenant says.

"Don't get smart with me, asshole. I am still trying to smooth things over with the Hutts, so that we can still officially visit that charming little swamp. Fortunately, one of the lesser Hutts was going against Gardulla in attacking you and Ms. Tano, so she is listening to reason," Draq' says.

He pauses, taking a sip of caf. "Gardulla is pissed at what she calls our 'interference' in Hutt affairs, but probably glad that you took out most of her niece's private collection of Nikto thugs. Not to mention the reduction in the Rodian population of unemployed Pyke soldiers. At least one of whose demise was facilitated by having a beautiful but obviously deadly Togruta bite off his antenna and spit it back in his face."

Covenant smiles at that. "So how pissed is the Queen Slug?"

"Well, I have been able to smooth things over where she has not demanded your and your girlfriend's heads on platters," Draq' says, "but it was a near thing. I guess her anger has been assuaged because she had her niece publicly strangled the day after you blew everything to shit. So in a way, you stepped in the poodoo and came out covered in flowers. There is enough disarray there that we may be able to capitalize on it."

"She is not my girlfriend."

Draq' doesn't respond. "Which leads me to you and your band of disobedient miscreants."

"Uncle. I accept full responsibility for everything. I talked them into it. Leave them alone. I am fully prepared to accept whatever consequences that you see fit to dispense."

"Very noble of you, boy. I have already reamed Dani and that little bastard out. Unfortunately, I can't touch Vorrserrie. She is Bail's problem and he started this whole shitfest in motion."

"I am tempted to PNG her ass for a few weeks, just to keep her out of my hair for a while," he adds.

_Congratulations, Nola, you have joined an exclusive club. People whom the Dragon has threatened or followed through with declaring them Persona Non Grata on Corellia. Not a great career move for a budding diplomat._

"Which leads me to you. My major pain in the ass."

"What you and that girl pulled could have ended up with both of you dead, in jail, or with an Imperial death mark on you. The 'dead' part I think that both of you are well aware of. From what Touchstone has learned, the Imperial entanglement could still be a distinct possibility--I'll let him fill you in on that."

"The jail part remains more of a distinct possibility, as well. Just to be clear, that jail would be on Corellia. It is just in abeyance, until the next time you seriously try to disobey me again. As a reminder, we don't have conjugal visits between inmates in the Corellian penal system.

_That implies that there might be a chance for a next time._

"A bit of advice, Bryne, not as your boss, but as your Uncle and somebody who has tried to look after you after the Jedi," he says, softly. "If Ahsoka doesn't want you to find her, don't push it. You have both been through enough that you can't push or force anything. She is obviously a strong willed, powerful, intelligent woman, well, except for whatever it is that she sees in you. She will make her own decision. You need to respect that and be prepared to let her go."

Covenant's eyes sting. "I don't know if I can, Uncle. I have lost so much from that time."

"I know, son. But you have to respect her decision, if you have any respect at all for her."

The Dragon stands. "I am headed back to the Mother," he says. "I expect to see you there in a week or so, ready and willing to go to work and follow my orders. Maybe not to the letter, but at least how you normally do it." As he exits, he throws an object onto the table near the bed. It lands with a deep metallic clang. Covenant picks up the gold object and runs his fingers over the embossed silver, four-pointed star in the center.

_Well, I guess that I am still gainfully employed._

XXXXX

His next wave of visitors came in twos. Touchstone and Dani walk in. Dani immediately walks over to the bed, leans in and kisses him. Her touch lingers, as well as the emotional resonance. Her eyes brim with concern and care. "How are you, handsome?" she asks. "Well, I haven't been threatened with spacing lately," he responds.

She rolls her eyes. "Someday, someone will get over herself and drop this petty grudge that only has basis in her own fevered imagination."

He looks at Touchstone. "Well, I am not going to kiss you," the slicer says.

"Thank the Force."

Covenant takes a deep breath. "I know that I wasn't exactly conscious when y'all brought me here. I just wanted to thank you both for...."

Both of them hold their hands up. Dani speaks for them. "Nothing to thank us for, King. You would do the same for us and you have done. I am glad that you and Ahsoka were able to re-connect. I hope I will get to meet her someday. She seems like a powerful person."

"Yeah, Croft, what she says," remarks Touchstone, "plus she has a great set of...."

"Watch it, little man," Covenant says, "or I will carry through with Draq's threat to toss your teensy little ass out of an airlock."

"I was going to say facial markings," the little man finishes, with his typical, practiced expression of innocence.

"So what have you found for me?"

"Well, after the Dragon got through reaming me out for helping you, he told me to find anything on a Besalisk named Gontan. Ahsoka gave us that name before she pulled her disappearing act, presumably to run away from your questionable charms."

"Phygus," Dani warns.

"Anyway, I only found one reference and it is not good," Phygus says.

"Before we get started on this, I need to get out of this damned bed and walk somewhere. Let's meet in the mess hall."

"As long as you get out of that hospital wrap. People will be eating," says Touchstone.

"No promises."

XXXXX

"The only reference that I have been able to find for a Besalisk named Gontan is to an advocate named Gontan Krell," Baldrick says. The small group is sitting at a back table on the mess deck. Covenant had just polished off a full breakfast, after spending fifteen minutes bitching about how he could've done it better.

At the mention of the last name, Covenant and Baldrick look at one another. Covenant shakes his head and curses under his breath.

"There's no evidence that they are related, Tal," the slicer says quietly.

"Forgive me if I don't have the super-secret ability to read minds like you do; I am just a contact empath, but who the hell are you two talking about?" Dani says.

"One of the Jedi's best kept secrets during the war - except within the Order," Covenant replies, a dark look on his face. "The Council would've never recovered if it had gotten out that a full Jedi Master - a respected teacher of younglings had gone to the dark side. A man named Pong Krell. We were already on thin ice with the people, with daily protests at the Temple. It is one reason why everybody was willing to believe that Ahsoka was a terrorist and a murderer." He is silent as the past surrounds him.

Dani's eyes widen. Covenant continues, "It was during the invasion of Umbara. There was a huge insurgency resisting the Republic. It was one of those miserable shitholes that we were famous for trying to gain a foothold on. Krell nearly massacred two of the GAR's best battalions until a clone trooper killed him. He admitted to many of his troopers that he wanted to impress Count Dooku and the other Sith."

"I wasn't there. Ahsoka was for a brief time, running the air campaign. She told me how miserable and oppressive the place was. She thinks that Umbara was where the Padawan that betrayed her finally lost it."

"What happened to the trooper?" the Zeltron asks? "The one that fragged him?"

Covenant's face falls. "You would think that in any sane organization, we would have pinned a fucking medal on him. Nope, instead, we put him up against a wall and made his brothers end him."

Dani is pensive. Touchstone speaks up, "Like I said, Tal, there is no evidence that they are related. 'Krell' could be the equivalent of 'Solo' on Ojum."

"Just out of curiosity," the Corellian says, "can we find out?"

Baldrick closes his eyes for a second. "No, I don't think so." He looks at Covenant with a glint in his eye. "Not everyone can be a member of an Elder Family and have someone with his finger in every pie track their life and build them a legend like someone we know."

"Or be a a thief and a slicer that said Elder Family took in and protected like he was their own when no one else would."

Baldrick has the sense to look contrite.

Dani doesn't rise to either of their snark. "Phygus, what else do we know about Gontan?" she asks.

"We know that he doesn't need the Dark Side. He's a lawyer. Quite an accomplished one, before he decided to work full time for scumbags like the Black Sun."

"What does he do for them?" Covenant asks.

"He specializes in acquiring legitimacy for them, as well as information brokering. He lobbied for them with the Republic Senate, and does the same with the Imperial Senate, as well as the bureaucracy. He is rumored to know a great deal of secrets. The Republic Senate tried to open a case against him for racketeering and corruption, but they probably decided that he was nowhere as good at as they were. The case never went anywhere."

"He's not just some poof of an advocate," Baldrick continues, "he has a reputation for getting 'hands-on' as they say. Several cases of Black Sun and political opponents getting beaten to death, but again, they could never prove anything. Could be the four fists and two feet thing."

"Well," says Covenant with a smirk, "he may find it harder to beat people now. He'll have to get used to doing with only two arms and two feet, like the rest of us."

"That is all well and good, but I saw the crime-scene holos of some of them. All I can say is that Ahsoka is one lucky young lady. She is lucky that you got there when you did."

"No, actually, she was already free when I woke up. She got us both out of there, while I was still trying to stop my head from spinning. I was the lucky one," Covenant replies.

Both Dani and Phygus look at each other and smile.

"What?"

"Oh, that look on your face when you talk about her. It's so cute." the slicer says in a sing-song voice.

"Fuck you. And the very tiny Eopie you rode in on. What else have you got on Krell?"

"Not much. I am hearing chatter that he is on the outs with the Black Sun. Something about side deals. I have even less on something that might be more disturbing."

"What's that?" Dani asks.

"He is trying to get a controlling membership on the board of one of the huge Imperial aligned conglomerates, and before you ask, I don't know which one."

"Well, we know what we need to do, kids." Dani says. "Touchstone, you need to trace the information leads. King, you need to check with your ISB boyfriend and check into that token that Ahsoka found."

"Wait, what ISB boyfriend? I don't have an ISB boyfriend," Covenant says.

"The one that I saw you going into the 'pinch and tickle' room in that casino in Aldera," his boss says.

"I was getting information out of him and I did--the fact that the information on the Moff that Ahsoka had gotten from Free Ryloth might be wrong," Covenant says.

"Sure..."

The ship's fire suppression system is nearly activated by the heat from Covenant's face. He closes his eyes and then looks at Dani and Baldrick. "For Corellia," he says.His eyes narrow.

"By the way, Chief Inspector, what were you doing in those particular alcoves?"

"Pumping the Sienar Fleet Systems' Chief Operating Officer for information," she says, with an even expression; "that is my assignment in this."

Phygus looks at the overhead. "I am stuck playing with computers and finessing datapackets and both of you get to 'pump' people for information. How is that fair?"

"We all use our strengths," Covenant says.

The three of them feel the conversation from the rest of the room trickle away until it is silent. They look at the door.

Lassa Rhayme is standing there. The look that she is giving Dani could stop a Star Destroyer. Dani matches her look of quiet menace.

Covenant realizes he is holding his breath, releases it in disgust. He finally breaks the silence, "Why don't the both you go somewhere and kriff each other's brains out and get it out of your system? It will be a helluva lot easier on the rest of us."

The tension ratchets down as the crew laugh quietly. Lassa and Dani, however, still stare at each other.

Finally, a corner of Lassa's mouth quirks up. "While that might be enjoyable, at least for her." At that Dani's eyes narrow in challenge. "I would still be afraid of getting stabbed in the back while she had her arms around me. Just like last time."

Dani starts to speak. Covenant places his hand gently on her arm.

She relaxes. "But, you are a guest on my ship. You will be treated accordingly, as long as you stay the hell out of my way."

She looks at Covenant. "Bryne, could I borrow you for a while? Do you feel up to a walk to the bridge?"

"For you, Captain, anything."

He can feel Dani's eyeroll.

XXXXX

Lassa relieves the duty pilot. She sits in the seat and motions for him to sit in the co-pilot's seat. She turns and looks at him. "How are you, Ship's Cook?" she asks.

"I'm alright. Kinda tired of people asking me that question,"he replies.

"Well, sorry for giving a damn about you. It could have something to do with the fact that you just got shot in the face and that someone you cared deeply about showed up after you thought she was dead for nearly five years. Does that about cover it?" the Pantoran says, an edge to her voice.

"So, are you going to tell me to be prepared to accept her decision and let her go? Just like everybody else?" he asks, matching her edge.

"Oh, I could probably give you some bullshit platitude, 'like accept her choice', or 'respect her space', but I won't. I will be straight with you. I will tell you to follow your heart; to follow the path that is right for you."

"I know you, Taliesin Croft. You are a fighter, just like she is. You both have good hearts and she at least has a good brain. You will know what to do. The only thing you have to fear is that her heart may tell her that her path lies elsewhere," she finishes. She puts her hand over his heart.

"I would tell both of you that. You both mean the universe to me."

"Easy, right?" he says.

"If that happens, to either of you, I will tell you this. I will be there as your friend to help you pick up the pieces, for either or both of you. You both have people who care for you and don't want to see you hurt, from that little slicer, to Nola, even that crimson traitor in there. We will take your burdens for you."

Covenant says nothing; he simply stares at the stars.

Lassa kisses him on his temple. "She gave me a message for you. She said to give her a few days. She'll contact you."

He nods and returns his gaze to the stars.

"Come on to bed, Covenant. You still have to recover from that bump on your noggin."


	15. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bartender heals a warrior.

**Takodana- 1 month since Stewjon**

The gentle wind ruffles Ahsoka's loose clothing, as she stands on the shore of an opalescent lake. She is transfixed by watching Convoree cavort across the surface. She wouldn't be able to stay out much longer, as the wind whistles through her damaged montral. She can walk now without stumbling and has tried to echolocate for short periods of time. But any amount of wind still causes a sharp pain to lance through her head. She dips her toes in the lake. She is barefoot in the manner of her people. If her injuries were not an issue, she would've stripped off her clothing and jumped in the lake.

She has walked for hours from Maz's watering hole, around the lake. The ancient barkeep will probably be sending out search parties soon. She walked through the woods to escape some of the curious crowds as much as Maz's knowing looks and mothering. As much as she appreciates the care and concern, she knows that she will have to do what she has always had to, ever since that hellish day when she had closed her Master's hand over her Padawan beads and turned her back on everything she had known. She will have to find her answers on her own.

The sun was gone as she found her way back to her sanctuary away from the bar. She goes into her small room and finds salvation on her small table in the form of a half of some roasted local flightless fowl that she has grown fond of and a pitcher of cold _ne'tra gal._ She sighs, but sits down to appreciate the gesture. With a full stomach and a warm glow provided by the black ale, as well as the stoked fire in the fireplace, her mind drifts back to the question and the feelings that she wrestled with.

Croft, or Covenant as he now called himself, had pushed his way into her life as she was trying to move past the pain and horror of five years - five years of trying to live with the loss of her way of life and many of those whose influence, care, and friendship had shaped her. She had given up trying to recite her Remembrance every day for so many as her _Vod'e_ had taught her, all those many years ago. She had reduced it to only a few. _Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum_ Anakin Skywalker, Padme Amidala, Plo Koon, Kalifa, Katooni, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Petro, Evan Piell, Echo, Fives, Axe, Slammer, Tucker, Fang, Kong, Thunder, Rider. Sage, Retread.

Until a few days ago, the name Taliesin Croft had rested there. She had also added the name of a former enemy to the list - for the love of a dear friend. She finished the remembrance: "For all those that are unnamed, but Remembered." As she completes the recitation, she has a dark thought that if her luck runs out; if she continues to increase her activity for the Resistance, would there be anyone there to say Remembrance for her?

She shakes her head. She had only recently recalled how much a full pitcher of the spicy black ale that she was drinking had a tendency to make her morbid. _Face it Tano. You ain't in this to be remembered_. A smile comes to her lips, as she remembers a night around a campfire and a certain Captain telling her and some shinies this. To this day, she didn't know who it was meant for.

She thinks back to what Bail had told her when they had talked of the stranger who had fought her attackers off with a lightsaber back on Stewjon. Her anger over not being told that he had brought in someone to back her up had since calmed, especially since she and Covenant had fought together again. Organa's last words to her before she left had been cryptic, "You don't have anything to atone for, Ahsoka."

_He knows me too well._

But she was still unsure if she wanted Covenant to have to fight. It is one reason that she is here at this beautiful lake

A slight knock comes at the door. Knowing who it probably is, she sends a slight message through the Force to invite her in. A short orange being stands there when the door opens. She peers up at Ahsoka through her thick goggles and walks toward her. She sits in the only other chair in the room.

"You're brooding again, child," Maz Kanata says in her mellifluous voice. "You are welcome to be social with the rest of us."

"Sorry, Maz, just need to be alone with my thoughts."

The barkeep looks right through her. "Really? Or is it that you are tired of my mothering you?"

Ahsoka keeps a sabacc face, but knows that the patterns on her lekku are turning every shade of blue in a blush. " I guess I was broadcasting," she says apologetically. Kanata makes a gesture. "It is of no matter. After a thousand years or so of caring for friends, you get used to some getting restless."

"I truly appreciate all that you have done for me, in making sure that I heal, but I think that it is time to get back into the fight. There is somebody looking to kill me or expose me to the Empire as a Force-user."

"You need to be honest with yourself, if not with others, child," Kanata said. "I see it in your eyes - there is another reason."

Ahsoka looks into the fire. She takes a deep breath - lets it out. And takes another. Maz sits expectantly, "There is someone else involved now," she says. "Someone who I want to get away from so that they don't get hurt or killed when things go to shit."

Maz continues to stare at her - or through her. "Is this person a child, or weak?" she finally asks. "Are they incapable of choosing their risk for themselves?"

"NO!" Ahsoka exclaimed. "Far from it."

"Are they strong?" Would they watch your back, if asked?" "Yes," Ahsoka says in a small voice. "He is strong and good, and would fight for me and with me, but without...." She trails off, looking for the right words. "He would fight with you as an equal," Maz finished. Ahsoka nods.

"It is just that he has lost so much, as much as or more than I have," Ahsoka says. "I want him to live out his life in peace and not have to fight for me."

"You just said that he would fight with you."

Ahsoka sighs. She starts to speak and closes her mouth.

"For one so powerful in the Force, you really do have your head up your ass," Maz says. Ahsoka's eyes widen and her mouth drops in shock. "You aren't afraid of dying. You are afraid of living. You are afraid of becoming attached."

"You have never been one for avoiding attachments, even when you were a Jedi. You loved and protected as fiercely as you fought. You loved your Master and his Master and would have died for either of them. You loved your _Vod'e_. Let me tell you something Ahsoka Tano - your compassion and love; your emotion, even for individuals are where you got it right and the Jedi Council got it wrong. You would never fall to the Dark Side with the way that you love and care. You would have fought hard for everyone, equally. I'll tell you something else - Bryne Covenant would be the same way."

Ahsoka chokes on the last gulp of ale that she was drinking. She had never said his name.

Maz pauses for breath. "Are you surprised that I figured it out? You were practically swimming in his signature."

"I thought that I was shielding it, pretty well."

"Not to me, who knows you and him so well."

"How do you know him, Maz?" Ahsoka asks.

Maz ponders the question like it is a question about the nature of the universe. She pulls out a cigar and busies herself with cutting the end off and lighting it from the fire that they are both staring at. After she lights it, she puffs at it. She pulls it from her mouth like she has made up her mind. She offers the cigar to Ahsoka. Ahsoka takes it gingerly and draws deeply from the cigar - and begins to cough violently. Maz offers to take the cigar from her but Ahsoka waves her off. Her coughing fit gives Maz more time to answer.

"He came here about a year and a half ago," the old woman says. "He was raw and in pain. I gave him a job as a bouncer. It might not have been the wisest choice, as the least violation of his rules would earn someone a beating. Sometimes he would be the one getting the beating, but very rarely."

She takes the cigar from Ahsoka, after she stops coughing and orange begins to creep back into her complexion. "He also, apparently is a good cook - trained, somewhere," Maz says. Ahsoka smiles, as if at a memory. "I tried to move him to doing that, rather than bouncing and bar tending." "Why away from bar tending?" Ahsoka asks. Maz snorts. "Because he was drinking me out of house and bar," she laughs. "He can rival someone else I know for his capacity for whiskey or ale." Maz stares pointedly at the empty pitcher. "Damned Force-users - it takes a lot to get them drunk. I think that it's only because he has more mass that he could probably out-drink you."

"I don't know about that." Ahsoka muses. "Might be fun to find out."

"Do it somewhere else, sweetie. I can't afford both of you." They both laugh appreciatively.

"What happened to him, to cause him to come here?" Ahsoka asked.

"The same reason you come here, child. To seek answers, or to think, or to swallow the pain or heal the hurt. I think that the story of what caused him hurt, other than Order 66, is not mine to give."

"I have been here in the last year. Why didn't I see him here?"

"Coincidence," Maz replies. "He did go off by himself and I think that he did a few jobs. When he came back, he was usually flush with cash and was nursing a few more wounds. He would blow all of the money on the house for drinks and buying stuff for the bar. Which reminds me, I now have a full bacta tank across the way that is just itching to have a beautiful, stubborn Togruta immersed in it for a few more days."

"When I find one, I will send them to you. Are you a Doctor now?"

"No," replies the barkeep, "but there is a medical droid from a ship on layover who says you need about two more days in it to fully heal that montral." Maz raises her goggles and puffs more on her cigar.

"Child, I do have a question for you. It is personal, you don't have to answer, but I want to know."

"Maz, I think that you have earned the right to ask me anything."

"How close are you and Covenant?"

Ahsoka looks longingly at the empty pitcher. "We kind of grew up together," she finally states in a neutral voice. "He is older than me and was occasionally the clan master for my youngling clan when his master got annoyed with him." She smiles fondly. "Which was often. He also, since he was Shaak Ti's Padawan, helped her train younglings in hunting on Shilli."

"Really?" interjected Maz. "That implies a certain familiarity with your culture."

"Yes, as well as my language. He can also speak more of it than any other human that I know, albeit at a lower range."

"He helped me kill my first _Akul_ beast - a beast that happened to have killed several children of the clanstead. I was twelve years old. Of course, he helped me by unknowingly serving as my bait while I stalked it."

Maz bursts out laughing. "Was that intentional?"she asks.

"Yes, but I knew what I was doing. He was never in any danger, not as much as he whined about when they were treating his broken ribs and collapsed lung."

Maz chokes on the cigar with laughter. Ahsoka merely maintains her innocent look. As the laughter subsides, Maz motions for her to continue.

"We served together in the war on a few occasions," the young woman continues. "I was there when he was Knighted. When I left the Order, after my trial, he was serving in the Outer Rim, actually behind Separatist lines with his commandos and a task force. He was trying to start an insurgency on several Separatist worlds. He couldn't come back to Coruscant, as much as he tried. I was gone by the time that he got back."

"That must have been painful for both of you," Maz said.

"Yes," is all that the Togruta says, as she gets up. She goes over to another table and grabs her bottle. She grimaces as she sees how low the expensive whiskey is in the bottle. She sits back down and holds the bottle out to Maz. The barkeep shakes her head.

Ahsoka takes a swig from the bottle. "I learned later, from Master Kenobi, that Croft had nearly been expelled from the Order, for threatening Master Windu - a man that you don't threaten as a matter of course. He apparently told Windu that if I had been found guilty and sentenced to die, he would have taken his three Star Destroyers and bombarded the prison to get me out. She paused and drank again. "I don't think he would have had a realistic chance. Tarkin would've had a blaster bolt in my brain by the next morning. But, I think Anakin would have gone in first before _Baa'je_ got there.

Both are silent, watching the dying fire. " _Baa'je_?" Maz asks, as best she can without the trills.

"Togruti for 'bait'. Literally 'one who is set out.' I didn't actually have anything to do with the name. That was all Master Ti."

Another bubbling burst of laughter, shorter in duration erupts from Maz.

"He kept his rank of Knight, but he did pay a price," Ahsoka remembered with a pained look. "He lost his command. He was sent on an undercover mission to recruit pirates to prey on Separatist shipping."

"That is where I first met him," Maz said. "He was serving as a member of Lassa Rhayme's crew."

"That's where I saw him again," Ahsoka reflected. She gave a small, knowing smile. "I was down on my luck, seeking opportunities in yet another career in the food service industry on Garel."

"You? I have to ask..."

Ahsoka's eye markings knit together as she closes her eyes, as if in pain. "I had just left Coruscant because some of my 'activities' had pissed off too many bad people than was healthy - you can take the girl out of the Jedi, but you can't take the Jedi out of the girl,"she says with a capital Smirk. "I couldn't find a job working on ships, or piloting, or bodyguarding or even as a stevedore - any of the other things I had done."

"I'm waiting..."

"I was a cocktail waitress, okay?"

Maz is careful to keep her expression neutral.

"I was also the galaxy's worst," Ahsoka said. "I had just gotten fired for pouring a drink over the head of a sleemo who had pinched my ass. I was on the job for two hours. I kept my tips, dropped the outfit in the middle of the bar, and walked out in my underwear. I realized how stupid I was, when I discovered I was standing in the middle of the street that way. I stole a cloak off of a clothing cart and went to the next bar. I spent my tips on a pitcher of cheap beer. Not my finest hour. That's when I hear him say - _You've grown a bit, Runt._ "

Her smile got a bit brighter. "He took one look at me, grabbed my hand and took me back to the other bar that I got fired from. He introduced me to Lassa Rhayme. They both went into the bar and five minutes later they came out with my clothes, my few belongings, and a day's pay. Lassa immediately matched the day's pay and offered me a job on the crew. I declined, but I did take them up for a place to stay for a few days, since the _Opportunity_ was on the planet for some repairs."

Ahsoka noticed that Maz was looking rapt at her. "What?"she asked. "Oh, nothing."

"Tal took me to a nice restaurant and told me to order what I wanted. I think I ordered three entrees. He said he would enjoy the hell out of expensing the meal to the Jedi. As I understand it, he was not on good terms with the Council."

Ahsoka excuses herself and goes to the 'fresher. When she comes back, there is a full bottle of Whyren's Reserve of the same age of her soon-to-be empty, precious bottle, with a clean glass. She decides not to be rude and drink from the bottle. She resumes her story.

"I stayed several days, ate well and fixed a few things on the _Opportunity_. Lassa once again offered me a job. I was tempted but didn't feel that my place was there. Lassa and I hit it off very well. We had some mutual acquaintances, if not friends." She downs her glass and pours another. She offers the glass to Maz, who once again declines.

"Tal and I talked a lot. I learned that he was very discouraged by the war, by the Jedi, and the growing death and Darkness. As we talked, our connection felt different. I don't know if it was the fact that we both felt abandoned, or what, but there was something added...."

She falls silent. She is waiting on Maz to ask the question that is written all over her face. Maz doesn't oblige her. She took another sip. "My last few nights on the ship, Lassa asked me to move into her cabin. As I said, she and I hit it off. I was an adult on my world and in the Republic, no longer a Jedi, and... alone. Plus the Jedi never really had any mandates against celibacy, just against attachment. She and Tal had been close, but there was tension."

"When did you and Croft...?" Maz asks it almost casually. Ahsoka closes her eyes. "My last night there. Lassa invited him to join us. Guess she felt like she needed to intervene, as we were beating around the bush. After a time, I saw that she had left us alone for a bit. He was ..."

She paused and closed her eyes. "I left before they woke, and got passage off Garel. I went to went back to Level 1313. When I got back after an adventure or two, some former students of mine on Mandalore asked me for help. I went to the Temple to ask the Jedi for help on behalf of the rebels there. I had already worked with the Jedi against some of the thugs in the Undercity, I think that they trusted me and were already working on some way to free Mandalore. Yoda made me an offer to go to help the fight against a Sith Lord there with Anakin and Obi-wan. I accepted the mission, but I said I would have to think about coming back. I wound up leading the sieges of Mandalore as a provisional General with Rex and some of the 501st, because Anakin and Obi-wan had to go back to Coruscant when the Seppies attacked in force."

"Master Kenobi had told me about Croft. That he was on special mission for Master Yoda. I never felt what happened to him in the Force - like I did so many on that day and the days after."

"Why did you run? Maz gently asks. "Order 66," Ahsoka says, looking perplexed.

"No, before, the night on _Opportunity_.

"It felt good," Ahsoka confided. "But it felt--wrong, as well."

"Because of your history?"

"That and neither one of us was ready, nor did we know where we were going. That was the last time I saw him before a month ago. Nearly five years. Five years and both of us thinking the other was dead. Or wondering--like I said, I never felt his death like the others."

"This is what you are afraid of that you will, uh, attach again?"

"No. Yes. I don't know," Ahsoka cries. She gets up and hugs herself.

Maz waits. Ahsoka stands with bowed head. "What I am involved in, is going to take a great deal of time. It will be so dangerous - at any turn, if I lose focus, I will be on the ground bleeding out from a knife wound I didn't see coming. Or strapped to some table in an anonymous cell waiting for the worms to stop crawling through my brain, before they decide I am no more use and behead me in a public square for the crowd's amusement." She stops and gathers herself.

"I am not even sure that I want to get fully involved, myself."

She continues, her eyes still on the floor, "I don't want him hurt. He helped me turn into the person that my master could train. He fought his wars and his battles. I need to carry on the fight, if I am going to, but I want him to live out his life somewhere in peace. I want him to let me do the fighting."

Maz rises from her seat and goes over next to Ahsoka. She turns Ahsoka to face her and takes the youngster's hands in hers. She meets Ahsoka's azure gaze directly. "I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. I think that it was the will of the Force that brought you back together. You should listen to your heart, as well as the Force for what comes after. I will tell you that I heard his Remembrance nearly every night for six months. There were only seven names that were spoken. First was his late wife, J'ohlana Wren. Second was Ahsoka Tano. Third was Shaak Ti. Fourth was Jana Sloane, Fifth was someone named Drop. Sixth was Elle Jaquindo. Seventh was Asajj Ventress. The rest are unnamed, but Remembered."

Ahsoka's eyes are closed. Her left brow marking raises at the last name, but a single tear rolls from beneath her closed eyes.

The ancient barkeep continues, "He has lost much, yes. I watched him pick himself up, both times, once through friends, and once in my place. But he picked himself up and he still fights. I know him. As well as I know you. He would want to fight for you and with you. He may act the world-weary cynic, but he will always fight, if the cause is right. He will always fight, if the person he is fighting with is right. I believe that you are both the same in that regard. It is your choice, whether to fully commit to this fight, or whether to commit to fighting it with him. But I don't think you will find one better, whether as a _Vod_ or....whatever else he may be to you.

Maz draws her into her arms. After a moment, Maz looks up at her and says, "I think that you need to put a couple of days into the bacta tank that your Mando put here. Then, you are welcome to stay here, but I think that you've business elsewhere.

"I will take a dive in Covenant's bacta tank. I wouldn't want it to go to waste. But after that, I do have business elsewhere. Business with a certain Besalisk that I owe an ass-whipping to." As she says that, the patented Smirk comes onto her face. For an instant, Maz has a vision of a tiny girl in inappropriate battledress that recalls her proud heritage, jumping with wild abandon out of a ship. She is a whirlwind of energy with a lit green lightsaber held in a reverse grip, leading her Master and her Vode who follow at a more controlled pace. She sees the echo in the taller, graceful, powerful woman standing before her.

"You must be feeling better, child.That is the first honest smirk that I have seen you give since you came here." Ahsoka gives a musical laugh and releases her. "Good night, Maz," she says. "I am going to meditate for awhile."

"Get some sleep, beautiful girl. Drink plenty of water before you do."

Ahsoka strips off her clothes and kneels before the fire. She relaxes, opens her mind to the Force and touches a newly-recovered presence that she sees as a bright green, gold, and purple light and sends three words to it. "Takodana - two days."

 

 

 


	16. Strategy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are made and put off.

**Takodana  
Present Day**

The sun is bright and the air is calm as Covenant follows the path around the lake. Maz had greeted him as he expected with an insult and an ale. Her gaze had turned serious when he asked where Ahsoka was. She had gently pointed in the direction of the trail and squeezed his hand.

_Well, that's not ominous or anything._

Not that he really needed directions. The bright presence in his consciousness grows stronger as he closes on the lake. He senses a deep contentment and strength, underpinned by a still-lingering confusion.

 _She's not the only one._ As he walks the trail, listening to the sounds of the primeval forest, he rehearses what he is going to say to the ex-Jedi. Rehearses and rejects them.

He comes into the clearing and stops short. Everything he has rehearsed is forgotten and thrown into the lake as he sees her. He stares as he realizes where the feeling of contentment comes from.

She sits on the shore of the lake in the sun. Her legs held straight out from her. She is clad in soft flowing clothes, her legs bare. Her face is turned up towards the sun. The top of her robe is open to her waist and off of her shoulders as she seeks the maximum amount of the warming sun.

He can feel the waves of the Force flowing around her. He closes his own eyes and reaches out. The raw power that he feels takes his breath away. She is healthy and as whole as anyone can be, considering what just happened.

 _No. Strike that. Master Yoda couldn't have handled that better than she did._ He is amazed at how powerful she feels right now.

He can feel a smile form on her lips and her Force presence, that bright, laughing light, soar. He opens his eyes and sees the smile playing on her face at his serious expression and wrinkled brow.

He hears the trilling, musical cadence of her birth-language. She speaks slowly, so that he is able to follow. _It is good to see you whole and strong, my hunt-brother._

Covenant swallows and plumbs the depths of his memory for a response. A response that is childish, slow, and halting; with many missing notes and at a lower register. The words are perfect, but the delivery is that of a youngling. _And you as well, hunt-sister._ He winces at the simple response.

Her smile grows wider and she opens her eyes and looks at him. "Not bad, Bait," she says in a light voice, "not bad at all, for being out of practice."

He returns her smile and says, "Yeah, can't squeeze those high notes and trills out. It's a wonder you and Master Ti could understand me when I attempted it."

"I don't know about Ti, but I always found it endearing and beautiful to hear," she says. "Especially in your deeper voice." He ducks his head in embarrassment.

She stands from her spot of ground. She pulls the garment to cover her shoulders, but makes no attempt to close the gap on her torso. She walks towards him. She stops and puts her arms around him and pulls him to her. Their lips meet and linger. Her tongue gently begs entrance.

As they break free for air, she takes his arms and puts them against her skin along her sides under the top. The contact is electric. His hands spread out on her back.

She rests her chin on his shoulder. He realizes how easy it has become in the missing years, her eyes are at least two inches higher than his. She Smirks at his look of amazement. "I told you I would be taller than you, Bait," she says, laughing, "you must have shrunk some in your advanced years."

He continues to smile and doesn't say anything. Instead, she feels a gentle threat in the Force along with the gleam in his eye, as he pulls his hand down to the lower part of her torso. She erupts in loud, unfettered laughter as his index finger finds the round, hypersensitive crater on her belly. She pushes against him. His touch is only fleeting and her laughter dies away.

Their gaze remains fixed on one another.

Finally, Ahsoka takes his hand and leads him over to her spot. They both sit next to one another, their legs and hands entwined. They look at the lake.

As they sit there in the quiet, Covenant can feel conflict and doubt underneath her contentment. He can feel the doubt winning in the struggle.

She moves her hands down to his waist, but stops when it snags on something hanging from his gunbelt. She looks down at the belt as if seeing it for the first time. His gunbelt is hand-tooled custom nerf-leather. Inset throughout the belt are several pointed, gold-toned objects. Her eyes widen as she realizes that this is his _Akul_ -tooth belt, won through his skill and power as a hunter. She realizes that the snag under her hand is a small silver chain with a larger tooth - a tooth of a different hue hanging from it.

She flashes to a not-too-distant memory of a smaller version of her hand pressing a bloody object into his as his consciousness fades. The first tooth taken from her beast - the beast that she had killed to save him. She brings the necklace off of the belt, untangling it from the leather of the belt. She brings it up closer to her face.

He sees what she is holding and nods. "I thought it better that I not wear it except around my own belt. Might avoid less questions that way," he says. "Guess my logic wasn't the best, huh?"

She says nothing. Her eyes speak for her, as well as her hands. She pulls the chain straight and puts it over his head and rests it on his chest. She opens his shirt and places the tooth against his heart. She kisses the scar from that long ago day. Her cooler body temperature should soothe, but her lips burn on his skin. Her lips move across his chest, leaving the fire in their wake.

After a moment, she pulls back. They return their gaze to the beauty and agelessness.

He breaks the silence with pleasantries, even though his Force-sense knows the answer. "How do you feel, Runt?" he asks.

She shakes from her own reverie. "I am good. I am up to fighting speed, and I have been doing lightsaber forms in the last day or so," she replies. She looks at him with a level look, with concern a major part of it. "How are you? I saw you in that tank. You looked to be in so much pain."

He starts to run his hand gently over her thigh. Her eyes close and her breath hisses. "How do you think I am doing?"

She takes his hand and holds it tightly as her breathing returns to normal. "Well, parts of you seem to be doing alright, especially with blood flow, but what about your actual head?"

"I am okay. The headaches have stopped; I have no dizziness. Lassa's demented med droid seems to think that I am adequate," he says. She laughs at the memory. "I am still only adequate in his eyes. Maz's temporary droid is only marginally better at the bedside manner."

They both stop and look down at their entwined hands. They look away to the lake. Both of their auras flip with uncertainty and the build-up of courage.

Courage to speak their hearts and minds.

"Ahsoka," Covenant starts at the same time that she says, "Bryne."

"You go first, _Baa'je'ar_ ," the huntress says. Covenant's eyes widen at the formal inflection. An inflection used for important declarations in Togruti.

Or for bad news.

He gathers himself. He knows that he has unconsciously tightened his fingers on her hand. She begins to stroke his tightened hands with her thumb in a soothing gesture.

"I don't know if I need to say anything more," Covenant says. "I have said my piece. I will fight with you; I want - no - I need to know that you are safe and in this universe. I have felt the pain of waking up at night watching you die in so many different ways."

She starts to speak. He squeezes her hand. She stops.

"I don't know what we will have beyond fighting for each other. I don't know if we can go back to that night on Garel. Anything that we have beyond watching each other's back is gravy," he finishes.

He can feel the Smirk forming. "You really know how to talk to a girl, don't you, Bait? We love having our relationships compared to a breakfast food that you are the only one that I know eats," she says.

"Hey, everything goes better with gravy on it. Ask any Corellian."

Their smiles settle as they think about his words.

"Bryne," she starts. "I realize how important that oath is to you. But this is different. You have already fought - in spite of what you told me on Garel - you didn't leave. You stayed, you fought. You can rest now. You can let others fight."

She pauses, draws a deep breath. "I left. My reasons were probably the right ones, but I left the fight - "

"Someone needs to call you on this. This is bullshit. No you didn't, Ahsoka," he interrupts. "You left the Order. You didn't leave the fight. Everything that I heard rumors about you doing on Coruscant and later on Mandalore - you continued to fight in your own way."

"But..."

"There is no one who could say that you haven't fought. You have nothing to atone for, because you left the Jedi. An organization that actually left you."

She starts at the unconscious echoing of Bail's words. "I did leave the people. I should've stayed and fought with them." She stops as he places his fingers on her lips.

Even her conviction in her words is slipping.

"Then you would've just died with them. I know, I was there. I fought and I nearly died. Every Jedi that survived for any length of time survived because they ran."

She sighs. "I don't know if we are going to solve this or not today. All I know is that we are probably going to have to work together right now to keep each other safe because of what that Besalisk knows. But beyond that, you have to respect my decision, as to whether I want you to be involved."

"Of course, Bail and Draq' may have other ideas about the 'business' end of this that we will be bound by unless we walk away."

She nods. "I don't know about the 'gravy,' either. While it would be nice to have someone to be my home." His eyes widen at her choice of words. "I don't know if that would be the best for either of our focus."

His eyes track downward. He nods briefly. "As I said on Garel, I will respect your wishes, after this is over. I will still argue that you are wrong, but arguing has never been a problem for either of us."

They both smile, as they remember a Hunt. A Hunt that the majority of the time was spent arguing. Until the _Akul_ came into the picture. She reaches up and touches his face.

"Hey, kids, is it okay if I film this? This is really good stuff."

Their gazes don't waver from each other, except for a mutual eye roll. A deliciously malevolent expression fleetingly crosses Ahsoka's face, as she raises her hand in a familiar gesture.

XXXXX

Nola Vorrserrie hears light voices coming up from the trail. She stands next to Dani Faygan and Draq' bel Iblis near a table outside of Maz's castle. She sees Covenant and Ahsoka walking towards them. There is no physical contact, no holding hands, but even she can sense the connection.

Others can, as well. Dani is smiling, her eyes actually laughing. Draq's expression is less cheerful. His eyes roll.

".....we don't know if he is related to the Krell that we know, but we do know that there are a lot of similarities in their outright evil," Covenant is saying.

Nola tunes everything out as she sees the sight walking behind them. A sight that warms both her and Dani's hearts.

Phygus Baldrick walks behind the pair of warriors. He is soaked to the skin; a thunderous expression focused solely on the tall Togruta in front of him. An expression that invites a future revenge from the small slicer.

_Way to go, sis. He actually has nothing to say, for once._

Ahsoka and Bryne's expressions change as their gazes fall on her. Their faces mirror each other in their blank, unreadable visages. Nola feels her heart clinch, as she thinks of what she has done. 

_For the movement, or for her own selfishness?_

Both she and Dani walk over to greet them. Nola tentatively moves to wrap Ahsoka in an embrace. The warrior returns it, pulling her in tight.  "I am so glad that you are okay," Nola says, the strain of the last year heard in her voice.

Ahsoka kisses her cheek. Nola looks down, then at Covenant. "I know I should've gone against protocol and let you know that each other was alive. I was wrong and I--." She stops, unable to continue. She feels the whisper flow from her mouth.

"I am so sorry."

Covenant's expression is unreadable. "I know, Last Word. I think that someday the three of us will talk about this, but now is not the time.  I understand why you did it, especially since I swore you to silence. Maybe I should be pissed. Maybe Ahsoka should be as well. But at the end of the day, the other things you have done for her--you have kept her alive. Maybe that fact is the thing that she is focusing on--above the poodoo." He smiles and touches her cheek. "Maybe I should, as well. But it may take awhile, for both of us." He turns as another seizes him.

Nola is treated to Ahsoka's expression of thunder as Dani embraces Covenant while unabashedly squeezing his ass.

They break free. Ahsoka stills her expression into one of benign warning. Nola watches her hold out her hand to shake, but is swept backwards as Dani embraces her with as equal enthusiasm and fervor as she had greeted Covenant. Ahsoka makes a small sound as the onlookers see the Zeltron's hands travel southward to her own ass and linger.

The Zeltron's words run together in her excitement. "You must be Ahsoka I am Dani I am so glad that King found you and that you're okay I was so worried about him and you."

She takes a breath. Nola is swept by a feeling of intense joy and relief, care and love, that nearly overwhelms her in its power. She sees that Ahsoka is as well. The emotional resonance brings a warmth, both to her heart and lower down. Dani looks down in embarrassment as she realizes that her joy at seeing both of them has flowed freely. A palpable change sweeps over her as she becomes the professional spy that she is. Nola can tell that Ahsoka ignores the change and reaches down to kiss her forehead. "Thank you, Dani," the warrior whispers, "thank you for taking care of him. We have a lot to talk about."

Nola senses Covenant's eyeroll at that.

Ahsoka stares at the older man, watching them, as he begins to speak.

"If we are all finished with the group hug," comes a gravelly drawl that speaks of both Corellia and the Outer Rim, "we have a great deal of business to talk about." Draq' Bel Iblis walks over and takes Ahsoka's hands in his. He kisses her cheek and draws back, gazing at her with the full Dragon smile. Ahsoka knows that if she had met Bel Iblis when she was a little bit younger and more impressionable, that smile would've caused her to either piss her pants or drop them.

"You look a helluva lot better than I last saw you, looking into a bacta tank with a long face at this asshole. Barely able to stand yourself. You have some horns, little huntress." He looks down at her from his commanding, lanky height.

She looks up at him directly, not backing down."Even though you're not directly related, Mr. Bel Iblis," she says, "I can see where he inherited being an asshole from."

There is silence as everyone waits for the biting or explosive response. The Dragon gives her a look that should have combusted her. Her own look spears him with its own intensity.

He laughs at her and says, "You'll do, Ahsoka Tano, you'll do.

 _See, not as impressionable as I used to be,_ she shoots to Covenant.

XXXXX

They are seated at the table, the remnants of a meal and drink sitting around them. The conversation is light, but the urgency hangs heavily over the gathering.

"We all know why we are here. The threat to Ahsoka and to Covenant by Gontan Krell is as real as we know," says Bel Iblis. "Fortunately, the both of you in your own inimitable way have managed to kill most of the other threats, but Krell remains. Not to mention this mysterious Mando that has managed to show up on all three worlds."

"But," he continues "our little fish here," gesturing at the drying Touchstone, who glares at he and Ahsoka equally, "has discovered another connection that could spell danger to at least one Core World, if not more and not just to the two of you."

Touchstone stands on the bench at the table. "Thanks to Dani's, ah, pumping, of Asla Sienar-Rodor, we have a picture of a relationship between Krell, or at least someone going by his little code name, and Sienar Fleet Systems."

Ahsoka looks at Dani, clearly impressed.

"This relationship is in the form of encrypted texts between the two of them, referring to something called Operation Acension."

The group digests this. "Is there a connection to the recent hardline negotiations of Sienar in the recent Tripartite Deal between CEC, Alderaan and Sienar?" Dani asks.

Touchstone digests this. "There was an encryption that was time-stamped right after the attack on Ahsoka in Aldera. Right after that, the negotiations went tits-up. Sienar went hardline."

Ahsoka's face goes pale as the implications of this strike home. Covenant sees her expression. "Runt," he whispers, "there is nothing in your technique or your tradecraft that says you lead them there. Nothing."

She says nothing, just gives an imperceptible shake of her head, the pain welling out from her. Both he and Dani, through different mechanisms feel it. Dani grasps her hand and squeezes it from her other side.

_Bail, Breha, Leia, Nola, Meglann, Who will pay the price for my recklessness?_

Draq' looks at them. His eyes are uncharacteristically sympathetic as they fall on the Togruta. "King is right. We don't know what it is. We have to put it out of our heads and solve the problem at hand before we start the hand-wringing."

His eyes turn hard. "Are we clear, Fulcrum?"

Ahsoka nods.

"There is more," Touchstone says. "I analyzed the ISB token you gave me. It is registered to an lower-level agent named Kallus. Don't know much about him, but he is a decorated and experienced field agent. His current assignment is to the staff of Admiral Wulff Yularen."

Ahsoka starts at that name. "What?" Touchstone says.

"I knew him during the war. He was a good man. I would have never thought that he would've been a part of a Security Service." Another small corruption.

Touchstone nods. "In spite of what your buddy Kolan says about Moff Secor being incorruptible, it appears, from what I have been able to slice with any care, he is being discreetly investigated."

Covenant's expression is unreadable. "I guess that I need to go beat the answer out of him rather than try to finesse him with a Sabacc game," he says, a hint of an edge to his voice.

"What is the connection between all of these parts?" Ahsoka asks with exasperation.

"There are a couple of more pieces to add - to make the puzzle even more complicated," Draq' says, "a couple of more mistakes, whether from the past or the present." He nods at Touchstone.

"Ahsoka was sent to find a tactical system from the Separatists. Lassa gave me the assignment of corrupting it so that no one that we gave it to for payment would be able to use it." He closes his eyes and sighs. "Evidently there might be someone better than me at my job, because the tracking worm I put in pinged an alert. Someone was able to reconstruct the coordinates of the hidden Separatist fleet. Fortunately it was incomplete, but they have most of it. A little bit more, they could find about two dozen heavy units. Ships the size of the flagship that attacked Coruscant at the end of the war - what was it? _The Invisible Hand._

For an instant, Ahsoka looks as if she is going to toss Touchstone back in the lake. He meets her gaze, but remains contrite. She looks away, and looks down, as she considers her own part in this mess.

"Both of you can stop with your own feeling sorry for yourself," Draq' says. "I have my own responsibility, as does Bail. We both had a chance to end Krell's influence a while back."

"Back towards the end of the War, I had found myself as a ah, _consultant_ on the old COMPOR - the Commission for the Preservation of the Old Republic. Even though Corellia was separated from the Republic, some of you know our arrangement with the Jedi. The Republic wanted my experience, so I was on. We oversaw and were a clearing house for the Security and Intelligence apparatuses. Mas Amedda, Palpatine's lackey, and a young Besalisk advocate were two other members. There were others, but for this, just remember those names. We are the only surviving members, except for Isard. We had been given evidence of Krell's corruption. Amedda, whom you now know as the Emperor's Grand Vizier, squashed my investigation. I quit and turned it over to Bail Organa, hoping that the Senate could take care of it."

He takes a sip of water. "Of course Palpatine and the gears of the Senate crush the investigation under their slowness. The Republic fell and COMPOR added an 'N' to it, plus some other duties, such as propaganda and the control of information - more so than in the Republic."

"I said that we were the only surviving members of that rotation, other than the chiefs. Soon after the Old Order fell, there were mysterious deaths of the other members of the committee when the New Order took over. Krell survived."

All of them are quiet, as they absorb the enormity of what they are dealing with.

"So, boys and girls, we see what we are dealing with. There is enough power - brain, Force, or just plain stubbornness around the table here to fix it. You know my motto. Find the good and do it. More plainly, fix it," he finishes.

"Bail and I have decided that it is better that Alderaan distances itself from this. Tano, consider yourself working for Corellian Security now." If this bothers Fulcrum, she doesn't show it. Yet.

"You will work directly with Covenant in this. I don't want to hear any guff, from either of you. And just so you know, I am not as soft-hearted as Bail. I won't tolerate the insubordination that he put up with from you. Covenant will tell you that if either of you fuck with me, I will throw you both in holes so deep on Selonia that you won't be found for decades. Just to be clear, these will be separate holes."

Ahsoka's eyes flash with their lightsaber blue brilliance as she is about to rise. Until she looks at Covenant and sees his smirk. He shakes his head imperceptibly and mouths the word 'Woof' at her. She remains seated and calms.

Draq' turns his gaze on Nola. "Ms. Vorrserrie, Bail said to tell you that you are fired. Congratulations, you now work for me. Your job is to come up with a plan to make sense of this clusterfuck. You have thirty seconds, starting now."

Covenant watches her close her eyes and steel herself. She takes a ragged breath, perhaps recalling her part in the personal aspect of the clusterfuck. He smiles as he sees the change come over her features.

In a microsecond, he sees the fifteen-year-old Handmaiden trainee standing in a cell on a Separatist hellhole, holding her broken arm. Scared but defiant. Refusing to admit that she had needed to be rescued.

Nola doesn't take even a second, when her eyes snap open. "Covenant, you will go to that security conference on Naboo that you have been trying to get out of. Contact your buddy Trigger. Learn things. Tano, you will travel separately on one of our CEC cargo ships and cover him. Let it be known, discreetly that you are around. If we can draw out that Mando, do it, take him alive and learn things."

"Dani. Go back and get in the Sienar woman's good graces...."

"Let me guess," Dani says, "learn things. By the way, I was never out of her good graces. She's been texting me incessantly since I left her. There have been pictures involved."

"Okay, text her back. Send some of your own if you need to."

"Already have."

There is a pause as Touchstone starts tapping on his datapad. It stops when both Dani and Draq' slap the back of his head.

"Which brings me to our diminutive pervert. Touchstone," she addresses him, "get to Lassa's ship. Coordinate the info sweep for connections to the Besalisk. In addition, you and Lassa will look for those heavy ships. Find them. We may not be able to use them, but we have to keep them out of the hands of the likes of Black Sun or Pyke remnants."

Touchstone nods and says, "I won't fail you again."

"I know you won't but don't worry. This whole thing has been a mess since Cham gave Ahsoka the lead to follow up on. At every level. From everyone. We need to neutralize the threat. We have a master manipulator, who is unafraid to get his hands dirty, with connections from government, corporations, and criminal organizations. He represents a threat - a threat to loved ones in this room, as well as threats to loved ones on Alderaan and possibly Corellia."

"Well said, Nola," Draq' says. "I am going back to Corellia and try to keep a normal schedule."

Nola nods. "Let's get this right. May the Force be with us."

 

 


	17. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a liar comes clean.

**Naboo  
** **Royal Tomb  
** **Theed  
**

Ahsoka Tano sits on a simple stone bench in front of the resting place of a teacher. A dear friend, but a woman who taught her about the universe and its navigation as much as her own Master and the other teachers at the Temple. Moreso than some of them.

She looks down at the beautiful tomb. She focuses on grass growing between the cracks of the stone walkway. She places her offering on the bench and kneels on the stone. She busies herself by pulling the grass and gently putting it on the bench. She can sense the two Naboo Security Volunteers standing watch staring at her as she works. _They are probably used to seeing every kind of crazy here. Especially those who are covered from head to foot._

She finishes her task and rises to sit back on the bench. The simple mundane task has centered her - more than any meditation could at this place. She thinks about Padme and Anakin - those two bright stars that seemed to orbit around each other, as well as always be in her life, - just like other stars such as Kenobi and Plo. She didn't know if Anakin knew what she was telling him on that last day at the Temple that she had known why he had thought about leaving the Order.

She shakes her head to clear it of that thought. She thinks of times with Padme. She thinks of laughter and Padme's attempts at showing her 'girl time'; of showing her that there was a world outside of War and the Temple. _I kinda sucked at 'girl time,' but I loved spending time and talking with her._

She thinks about more perilous times with Padme. Of Padme's face, ravaged with the same disease, her own strength failing, being the last thing that she saw as she faded from consciousness, as Padme and Rex tried to impart some of their own strength to her dying body. Of Padme dying in her visions at the hands of Aurra Sing, and then fighting by her side against the bounty hunter.

These thoughts lead her to Padme's death, as well as the death of her child. Of watching a news report of the funeral on a datapad while hiding in an attic in those terrifying days after Order 66. Of the thousands of people mourning her.

Thoughts of Padme inevitably lead to other goodbyes. Of Anakin walking with her down a long corridor.. Telling her how proud he was of her; of how he didn't understand her choice to walk away, but he accepted it and realized it was the right choice for her. Of telling her that he wasn't going to leave her unprotected while he rushed to save the Chancellor. Of doors opening to the scene of hundreds of 501st troopers - all in newly decorated armor. Armor trimmed in orange with her facial markings on the helmets and shoulder pauldrons. Just like those few troopers who she had fought with in the 332nd on Z'ambique had done - in recognition of her potential and her leadership.

She thought of Rex - solid Rex - still in his blue armor with his Jaig eyes over his visor. _Rex didn't need a new paint job to show his regard and respect for me._ Of Rex saluting and saying _General Tano, your troops are ready at your pleasure._

Of the only time that she would ever be called General.

She shakes her head. She focuses on her last view of Anakin as the hangar doors close. His prideful smile and wave. She steels herself and stands. She walks over to the grave and kneels. She places the small bundle of tiny white flowers - the same flowers she had seen surrounding her body on the Holonet recording of the funeral, as well as occasionally twisted in her hair during their 'girl time.' She closes her eyes for a moment and then rises. She turns and walks away.

She thinks of other goodbyes. Of running her fingers through Croft's hair and kissing him as he sleeps on Garel. She thinks of how she will say goodbye again as she leaves him to live his life in peace, to find the path that will keep him alive.

As she clears the vicinity, she yanks the hood from her head, showing her face and features to the world. She pools the hood around her lower face, but her montrals and lekku are visible. _Let's end this, Krell. Send your dog after me and those I love. I will send him back to you in an urn. And then I will come for you._

XXXXX

Covenant tries to shift his ass in the plush auditorium chair. This is the second day that he has sat in this conference, listening and tuning out an endless series of speakers on such scintillating topics such as 'Trends in Planetary Security' and its ilk. All the while thinking about Krell and Ahsoka and what he has to do. All without being able to get near his objective.

Agent Dav Kolan, ISB Agent, gambler, and apparent professional lying sack of shit.

His mind wanders back to the lake with the warrior. If Touchstone had not interrupted as she was touching his face, he knew that the next few steps would've involved them falling into each other and being lost in each other on the shores of that ancient lake, much as they had been nearly five years ago on Garel.

He closes his eyes and sends the image of her abandon back into the depths of his memory and tries to concentrate on the drone coming from the stage. He knows that he needs to think about next steps for Krell and for her.

He thinks about the complication of his oath as her hunt-brother. That oath, that she acknowledges that he takes seriously, should simplify rather than complicate. He will fight with her against any threat, joining their skill and abilities to overcome the threat of the Besalisk, who even if he has lost two arms, is still a powerful threat.

But, as he remembers, listening to Nola outline their assignments, he may have a bigger responsibility to more than their feelings. Nola, and Bail in their brief meeting had stressed how important Ahsoka is to this growing movement. He has seen it, even in a brief manner during their fighting together on the Hutt sewer. When he had first instructed her in lightsaber combat, he had seen the potential. He had seen it again on Z'ambique when she had covered her soldiers' escape, batting bolts and projectiles away like they were balls in a children's game.

Nothing had compared to the grace and power that he had seen on Nal Hutta, even with serious balance-impacting injuries.

He had felt like an amateur.

He knows that he is being a bit overly-- _admiring_ of her skills at the cost of his own.

_Could be that thinking of how her skin felt against his hands, or her lips on his chest, is coloring that assessment._

He realizes that she is the Rebellion. His balance of wanting to fight by her side may have to take a back seat to the future that she can build and lead. A future that he is only there to protect, to bolster, and to ensure its survival.

It would mean severing their connection, their relationship, and her trust, just as they were building it back brick by brick.

Touch by touch.

He sees movement by the stage exit. He smiles as he locates his target. He pushes thoughts of the future to the back of his mind. He puts the Storm-King face on and rises. The face seems to be effective as people in the seats next to him are scrambling to get out of his way as he makes his way to the aisle.

XXXXX

Ahsoka Tano stands in a public restroom before a mirror and sink trying to exorcise the smell of farm animal and unwashed Tholothian from her nostrils. She had spent the trip to Naboo on a slow agricultural freighter provided by the CEC. She could've sworn that the method of transportation that she had been booked on had been a bulk freighter with a passenger compartment. Instead, her diminutive excuse for a travel agent had booked her on the nerf transport. In a seat right between two paddocks. For a twenty-hour hyperspace transit.

If this was the little pervert's revenge for her Force-throwing him in the lake after his interruption of fast-progressing passion, then he has proven himself a novice. _I learned snark and prank from masters._ Anakin Skywalker. Obi-wan Kenobi, at least for sass. Plus her early training from Taliesin Croft, who, even through his long-suffering tolerance for her antics, had always proven to be able to give more than he got.

She doesn't think about who might've influenced him.

She returns to her scrubbing. In addition to her adventures with farm animals, she had spent the night on the streets of Theed, trying to track the nagging sense of danger that had shown up. Right next to Covenant's signature. She had been offered lodgings with Padme's sister by Nola, but she had begged off. She has already possibly put the entire planet of Alderaan in danger; she wouldn't compound that by endangering the surviving Naberries. The ghosts of the past had also turned her away. She would've seen Padme in every glance at her nieces and nephews' shining faces.

Instead she had spent a fitful night sleeping on a bench in one of Theed's manicured, beautiful parks. She had awoken with the light of a smirking Naboo Security minion shaking her awake. She realized that she was sharing the bench with a fragrant admirer, one of Naboo's sparse indigent population. The Tholothian had followed her to the park after she bought him a meal. She had not sensed danger from him. _Apparently except for the drool on my shoulder._

As she walks out of the comfort station, the sense of danger was more focused. She follows it to a ever-decreasing streets into darker alley ways. As she rounds a corner into a more open area, the Force warns her a couple of seconds before a blaster bolt goes through the hood pooling at her lower face, missing her skin. She throws the poncho off and leaps to the top of the nearest building by instinct.

Across the alley way, she sees the source of her nagging feeling. A Mandalorian, with a flat-faced _buy'ce_ , holding a long rifle. She sees him startled by her appearance on the rooftop. He breaks down his sniper set up and starts to run. She leaps from building to building. He opens fire wildly with a hand blaster, trying to throw her off of her jumps. She easily dodges them with exhilaration. She is closing. Finally some more pieces to the puzzle. Or least a guide on how to put the others together.

A round object rolls at her next landing point, just as she is touching down. She backpedals and sends her thoughts towards it - shaping it, containing it. The explosion, when it comes, still manages to disrupt her jump.

And sends her head first over the edge.

XXXXX

Agent Dav Kolan peels the false smile off of his face as he enters the 'fresher. He walks to the wall unit and stands, a look of relief on his face. _I am done with these useless talkfests. Next year I delegate._

The fine hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He calmly finishes and starts to zip up. He starts to backpedal and swing just as a hand grabs his hair and slams his face into the tile. In spite of the pain, he still manages to connect his elbow with the ribs of his attacker. The attacker pauses and grunts, but still hangs onto his hair and swings his face back at the tile. Kolan manages to move his face to the side. The tile leaves its imprint on the side of his head. He hears the voice of his attacker. A familiar voice with a Corellian drawl speaks.

"I guess buying you a drink is not enough to get the truth out of you, asshole."

The response comes without thinking. "No, you have to put out for the whole truth. A drink just buys you part of it." With that he kicks back and strikes Covenant's knee.

Covenant falls backward on his ass. For about the fiftieth time in the last near-decade he repeats a mantra. _Thanks, Fives for twisting that knee in ways that it doesn't go while trying to get that stupid-ass ball away from me. The 501st sure took their games seriously._

A sharp voice brings him back to reality. He shakes the pain off and swings his fist into Kolan's stomach, just as he starts to speak. Kolan retaliates by bringing his heavy, steel-toed boot into Covenant's ribs. Twice.

They separate and rise, circling each other warily. When he can speak, Kolan snarls, "Are you crazy? I could legally have you put up against that wall over there and have some bucketheads end you. Nobody would bat an eye."

Covenant's answer is a charge and a head-butt to the ISB officer's nose. Blood and a crunching noise fly.

"That would entail you being alive to tell them to," Covenant gasps.

"What the hell is this all about?" Kolan asks as he punches Covenant's ribs about four times in succession. The same place he had kicked before.

Covenant doesn't answer. He disengages, but manages to bring his own heavy boot to the side of Kolan's head. As he follows through, he trips the Imperial and jumps on top of him. Kolan continues to pummel his favorite spot on Covenant's ribs. His left hand goes to his boot and Covenant sees the the hilt of a boot knife coming out of a sheath. He pushes up and as he comes up, he grabs at the ISB agent's unprotected groin. And squeezes. Hard.

Covenant lifts Kolan up by that placement and by his other hand on his shirt. He throws the agent forward and drops him. Kolan skids along the floor and his head contacts the wall. He rebounds. Covenant falls on his face next to him, as he tries to breathe.

Kolan is also attempting that basic bodily function. He looks over at Covenant and brings up a ghost of a smirk. "You know, that wasn't exactly how I envisioned you having your hand on those."

XXXXX

The shooter sees his target fall between the buildings. He holsters his blaster and unslings his long rifle. He has been trying to kill this bitch for nearly a month and had been thwarted at every turn, either by the bitch or her Mando shadow. He would love to know who that _d'khut_ was before he killed him. He pulls his _beskad_ with his left hand. His employer, after the last encounter with these two, had decreed that he wanted the Togruta's head, with her headtails intact. He had asked for more money, as there would be blood and mess. He hated mess.

He activates his jetpak and begins to descend to the alley. As he does he hears a noise from below. The jet pack engine labors, as if extra weight has been added. He looks down and see the subject of his hunt hanging on to an escape ladder with one hand and his foot with the other. Her blue eyes are clear and sear him as she swings to his feet. He tries to kick her away, but she is holding both feet. He manages to kick her in the mouth. Her head snaps back, but the only reaction was an increase in the wattage of the Smirk on her now-bloody lips. She lets go of one of his feet, just long enough to swing her hand up to his belt. He increases the power to the jetpak and slings his rifle. He swings the sword at the Togruta's head. She dodges, but hisses as the tip of the sword slices her left bicep. She swings her foot up and kicks his hand. The sword falls from his hand.

She swings her free hand to the top of his armor. He sees the grimace on her orange face as the wound separates further.

The warrior pulls herself up to eye level. The shooter is fumbling for his blaster. She knocks it out of his hand before it clears leather. The blood is flowing freely from her bicep, but she holds on. The shooter jinks and turns, trying to throw her off. She manages to yank his _buy'ce_ off his head. Her eyes widen in anger as she recognizes him.

The tattoo. The shaven head. The square jaw. A face last seen on a wanted poster for killing a Jedi. Her master's master.

Rako Hardeen.

She comes back to the present. Her forehead markings connect with his nose. He returns the Keldabe Kiss to her head. She shakes her head and reaches behind him. She pulls and yanks with her full strength. The jet pack flies off of his back and spins away.

Hardeen's eyes widen with terror as he scrambles against empty air. She clenches her arms around him as they fall. Just before they strike the ground, she swings on his back, ensuring that she lands on top. A bit of the Force and she stands with only a little bit of staggering.

Hardeen is unconscious, but alive. She checks herself out. Bloody lips, her forehead hurts like hell, and the worst - the raw slice on her left bicep that is bleeding freely. She pulls the capelet off of the Mandalorian and wraps the wound.

She looks down at her new captive. _Now what? I don't usually take prisoners._

XXXXX

"So what the hell was this all about?" Kolan asked again, as they lay on the 'fresher floor. Both of them have pulled pocket flasks out, as they tried to sit up.

"Well, why did you lie to me about Moff Secor?"

"Why do you care? And don't give me any bullshit about possible trade routes. You said that you would give me any information that you found on him," the Imperial said.

"I am. Right now," Covenant says.

Kolan closes his eyes. The door rattles open and a stormtrooper walks in. Covenant tenses.

"Get the fuck out. This facility is closed to everyone," Trigger barks. The stormtrooper salutes and exits.

Kolan grabs Covenant by the shoulder. Covenant grabs him and together they move up to sitting positions.

"Well, my dear King, you provided the foreplay, I think that I will buy the drinks," Kolan says.

Covenant only shakes his head and gives the Imperial a black look as both stand and walk out of the fresher.

XXXXX

Covenant downs his third shot of whatever local swill Kolan has bought in a fit of cheapness. The Imperial is wavering, but that is based on his own consumption rather than the Corellian.

The Imperial is defensive and indignant. "I told you the truth, Covenant. Moff Secor is as straight as they come. I don't know where you got your goddamned information."

Covenant's skeptical look is steady. "My information is based upon Imperial communications that came into my possession."

"I am very curious how they came into your possession."

"Don't worry. I only fractured a few laws to get them." Covenant pulls his comm and calls up the information.

He watches Kolan read the information. His expression grows angry. He puts the comm down and is silent as he calms.

"This information is bogus," Kolan says. "It has been falsified."

"You say that, but I need more."

Kolan explodes. "Why do you need more Covenant?" Why do you care?"

Covenant pauses and downs his drink. "I have run afoul of someone who in addition to threatening loved ones, has interest in bringing your Moff to heel."

"Why didn't you say so in the first place? Who is this asshole?"

"I can't."

"Why not?" the Imperial demands.

"Because people I love would suffer and I will not let you or Imperial Center or anyone hurt them."

Kolan considers this. "The reason that the information is bogus is because Wullf Yularen would never authorize an investigation of Moff Secor."

Covenant waits.

"Secor is old school Republic Navy. He was Yularen's senior officer, as well as his 'hook' - the one who helped him get his command."

Kolan drinks and continues, "They are great friends. Yularen actually married Secor's sister before she died. It wouldn't happen."

"What about the lackey? Kallus?"

Trigger makes a noise of distaste. "He is a climber. He's pretty good at his job, but I have been watching my back ever since I got promoted and he got my old job. He may be a devious little shit, but he would never go against Yularen."

"Somebody is trying to torpedo both of them, it seems like," Covenant says.

"Yes. I think that ISB should take over this investigation."

Covenant shakes his head violently. "No. I will not let you take over this case. I have to get out of this. Too many people are depending on me." His eyes are hard as he looks at the Imperial.

Kolan examines his fingernails calmly. "I could insist."

"Are you ready to go another ten rounds with me in the 'fresher? How did that work out for you last time?"

"Actually it was quite invigorating," Kolan says, "but I see that you are a stubborn son of a bitch."

Kolan falls silent. His look is one of calculation. He looks up at Covenant. "If I look the other way, and see what I can find out, what is in it for me?"

Covenant closes his eyes. Opens them. "Well--you might get dinner."

"As much as I would enjoy that, especially the dessert portion, I was thinking more professionally," Kolan smirks.

Covenant considers this. "If I can get myself and my loved ones out of this, you will get any credit for bringing this asshole down."

"Go on."

"The asshole's name is Gontan Krell."

Kolan blanches. "You're talking about a big fucking fish, King. I don't know if a date with you would be worth it."

"You wound me, Trigger."

"There are rumors that he is being considered for membership in COMPNOR," Trigger says. "You want me to go up against him?"

"No, I will go up against him and kill the fucker. You reap the benefits."

"Alright, King, I will look into this. I will try to find out what is going on."

Covenant nods.

"But the first sign that something is going to affect the Empire and its interests, I had better be the first call you make."

Covenant says nothing.

"And one other thing. If you ever lay a fucking hand on me again that doesn't involve dinner, I will have you up against the wall in the public square. All those friends of yours can watch as I end you. If they are not standing up there with you."

Covenant stands and walks over to the ISB agent. His voice is low and cold. His eyes are steel, as he says, "Don't ever threaten my loved ones, Dav. I won't depend on anyone else to do it for me. I will kill you with my own hands."

He turns and walks out of the bar.

XXXXX

As he walks down the corridor to his room. Covenant thinks of his day and night. The time since the fight has allowed everything to stiffen that has been hit. As he gets to the door and moves to unlock it, he feels the bright orange and blue light welling in his head. He smiles. He opens the door. Sitting in a chair near the small desk, Ahsoka smiles at him as she holds a tube of commercial glue in the end of a nasty wound on her arm. She pulls the glue tube out of the wound. She releases the wound; it stays sealed, for now. Her smile is bright, but he can see her release her breath in pain.

"That is kind of primitive, isn't it, Runt?" he says. "What the hell happened?"

"Ran into a reluctant Mandalorian. Your bacta patches weren't working worth a damn," she continues.

"Oh, yeah? Did you learn things?"

"I will when he wakes up tomorrow. Don't worry. He is safely stowed."

Ahsoka stands and walks towards him. As she reaches him, she pulls him into her arms and moves her lips towards his.

When they come up for air, she rests her head against his "Can I grab some of your deck? Don't relish sleeping in a park again." she murmurs. She feels him smile against the wing markings and winces. He opens his eyes and notices the bruising for the first time. She reaches up and pulls his head back. "It feels good," she says simply. He moves his hand to her arm and caresses the area around the wound. He face moves down, his lips tracking across her skin. She exhales sharply. He kisses the edge of the wound.

The pain eases.

"In answer to your question, no you can't, but you can sleep in the bed."

"I figured you might say that," she whispers. He feels a ghost of a touch at his groin and a Smirk.

She pulls her arms around him tighter.

He winces and draws a ragged breath as she squeezes.

"Bait, what happened?" He can feel her presence brim with concern, the lightness gone.

"Rebuffed the advances of a frisky ISB agent. Don't worry. He looks worse. I'm not that easy."

"Coulda fooled me," she snarks. "Come on, off with the shirt. Want to check you out."

She helps him with the shirt and notices a bit of a stagger. She catches the reek of really bad booze on him. "I am assuming that you and your boyfriend made up and you learned things. Over really bad whiskey."

"Yep."

With the shirt off, she can see the damage. He hears her intake of breath. He look down at what she is looking at. A multicolored bruise decorates his entire right side. She gently ghosts her hands on it and closes her eyes. Her touch is cool. She opens her eyes and says, "It's not for lack of trying, but I don't think there are any breaks. Maybe some near-breaks. What did you do?"

"Hit him in the boot and the fists several times."

"Let's get the rest of your clothes off. I think that a shower might make you feel better, and," she says with an arch look, "I will wash your back."

They manage to get the rest of his clothing off and hers without further injury. He falls back on the bed. "You go ahead, I'll be in there in a minute."

She starts to say something, but changes her mind, "Okay. I'll keep it warm for you. But not too long."

After a long fifteen minutes, she walks out of the shower with a frustrated look on her face. The look softens as she hears the regular breathing and the beginnings of a snore coming from the bed. She smiles.

She drops the towel that she is wearing and climbs into the bed. She moves against him; rests her head against his chest.

Their chests are soon rising and falling in rhythm.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a link is reforged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adult bits.

**Scaros Sector  
** **ISD _Velociraptor_  
**

Dav Kolan waits while Moff Jano Secor reads his report. He stands at attention, even as the various aches and pains from his encounter with his 'informant' nearly cause him to sway. He lets no inkling of his discomfort to show to the Moff; one does not show weakness to superiors in the Imperial naval and security services.

Especially not to this one. The feeling of being a fresh ensign reporting to a superior with exacting standards comes from having a been a fresh ensign in the old Republic Navy standing before this very Captain's scrutiny.

At that moment, the Moff looks up. He speaks to the ensign standing at the door. "Bring Mr. Kolan a chair before he falls down. He is obviously suffering from unreported injuries." The ensign scrambles.

"Sir," Kolan says, "I am fine. I don't need to sit."

"Nonsense, Dav," Secor says, a hint of humor in his voice, "we have served together too long to stand on ceremony. Especially when it looks like you gotten your balls caught in the wrong ringer."

At that, Secor bursts into loud, braying laughter at Trigger's face. _I'd forgotten how perceptive the old bastard was._

When the Moff calms, he looks at the ISB agent with a piercing stare. The Moff, a colorless man with a bland expression, shows an uncharacteristic anger at the report.

"So how reliable is your source?" the Moff asks.

Kolan takes a deep breath. Now my ability to prevaricate is on the line. Prevaricate, hell. I am going to outright lie to a superior. _I better get something more than dinner out of this, Covenant._

"I trust this informant. They have never lied to me before. I did take the precaution of triple checking their intel. I can't find any flaws; the info checks out."

"I just don't know the motive for any of this," Dav continues, "I can't figure out who would want to frame you and Yularen."

Secor pauses and makes a decision. "What I am going to tell you, Trigger, never leaves this room, on pain of summary execution."

Kolan nods.

"I have made no secret of the fact that I have serious disagreements with Command on some of our policies and techniques of pacifying rebellion. I didn't fight the Separatists in the War to become them. I have made some enemies, but I am still in my command and don't seem to be going anywhere."

He takes a sip of ale that has magically appeared at both of their elbows. "As a matter of fact," and this is the secret part, I have been nominated as a member of COMPNOR - nominated as a strategic member."

"Congratulations, sir."

"Thank you, Kolan. You are one of the few who surround me that I can count on words like that being sincere and not just kissing my ass. My new adjutant and flag lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander Sloane, who I believe you know, is the one other."

_Good job Rae. I knew you would do well. Your sister would've been proud of you. Kolan thinks._

"In fact, Rae, who is also the one other that knows this information, has discovered that I have a rival for the seat. I haven't quite figured out who it is, but I know that they are slimy and unprincipled."

"They may also be working with someone already on COMPNOR to torpedo my nomination, someone who thinks that my methods are too soft."

Secor closes his eyes. "They tried to kill me last month. Some Rodians attacked my motorcade on Commenor. I escaped unharmed, but there were injuries. This is the reason that Sloane didn't greet you. She is in bacta, recovering. She should be out in the next day or two. I am sure that she would love to see you when she wakes up, if you can stick around."

Kolan winces. His own eyes close. He opens them with steel. "I will try, but I would think that you would rather me be out there finding out who did this."

Secor nods. "I thought you would say that, my boy. It is one of the reasons that Wullf and I have decided to give you carte blanche to find who did this and end them. No questions, no trial. Any resources you need. Do you understand?"

"I do, sir," the Lothali says.

"I have given you the information that we have on the file. We know the Rodians were recently affiliated with the old Pyke syndicate. We have heard rumblings that they are ascendant again."

"Yes sir, my informants have had run ins with them. I will find them and end the Pykes once and for all, as well as this rival."

"You have to be very careful with this rival. It is obvious to me that you know who it is. I have my suspicions as well. We mustn't speak of him, but if we are succeed in any change in policies, he must not be allowed to ascend to the Commission. Further, we have to find his ally or none of us who care about the Empire and its methods will survive."

"Yularen is going to meet with you and give you some extra special tools that may help you accomplish this task. Use them. Use your informants to do the work for you if you must."

"That is one other thing," the senior officer says, "if it comes down to secrecy, your informants must be eliminated."

"I don't think that would be necessary, or even wise. I think that these informants could be used again and again for our aims. I hope that you will trust my judgement on this," Kolan finishes.

Secor ponders this and nods. "I will leave it to your judgement. But, if they become a liability, put blaster bolts in their heads personally."

_Easier said than done. Covenant is hard to kill. I can only bet his 'friends' are just as ornery._

Secor rises and walks over to Kolan. They shake hands. "Go now, Dav. Do what you do. At least stop by and see Rae in bacta before you leave." Kolan nods in response, "I will, sir."

Kolan puts his cap on and salutes the Moff. The Moff returns it.

"Good hunting, Agent Kolan."

"Thank you, Moff Secor."

**Naboo  
** **Ministry of State Lodgings  
**

Covenant starts awake, as his mind calms from the dream. He had dreamt that Krell and Kolan were chasing him. Krell disappears and it is only Kolan.

He realizes with some embarrassment that his body has reacted to the dream. Blood has centered in his middle. He closes his eyes, after rolling them.

As he closes his eyes, he feels gentle breaths on his chest and realizes that Ahsoka is lying on him, with her head on his chest. He opens his eyes to the dim increasing light of the early morning. He realizes that the breaths are not the rhythmic cadence of her sleep. He feels the sensation moving around on his chest. He touches her back and its smooth skin. He realizes that he is not just feeling breath on his skin, but light kisses. _Hopefully that was what I was reacting to._

He moves his hand to her face. She looks at him; he can feel her blue gaze cutting into him with the intensity of a lightsaber.

"I don't know if this is the right thing to do," she whispers. "But I am ready to do something I haven't done in nearly five years."

"What's that?"he asks, as he moves his fingers to her lips. He feels a smile forming on them.

"I am going to throw caution to the winds, to do something that I have no good escape plan for."

"Are you sure about this?" he asks.

She answers with action.

She shifts herself to lie fully on him. She kisses him for what seems like hours; her hands moving down to his waist and below. He sees a glint in her eyes that brightens the room. She rises a bit, leaving him bare and defenseless to her. He moves his hand to her left lek and strokes it gently. He can feel her heart rate rise, as well as hear low gasps come from her. He shifts his head downward, ignoring her frustrated intake of breath. He captures the hard tip of her breast in his mouth and circles it with his tongue. His mouth, coupled with the movement of his hand on her sensitive lek causes her to cry out and her lekku to spasm and flex. She lets him continue for a bit, as he shifts his mouth to the right breast and its companion lek.

She shakes her head and puts the flat of her palms on his chest and pushes him back down on the bed. Her mouth moves from his lips to his throat and down his body. She pauses for a while at his chest and then moves southward. Her mouth moves through the the curly hair near her objective. Ahsoka moves to his right and lightly kisses the jagged scar on his hip. She moves back to the center. She kisses and licks and then her wet warmth engulfs him. His mind is reeling with the sensation and with memories. He pushes the memories away. He draws a gasping breath as one of her sharp teeth makes its presence known. "Easy," he whispers, although he is not sure the words come out. "Carnivore."

She continues to tease him until he is on the brink. He puts his hand on her face to move her away, but she doesn't allow him. His universe is ripped by flashes of blue and orange, as she gives him his release. She continues, as he begins to descend from the combination of Force energy and ecstasy. She rises up and moves towards his head. She kisses him gently. He breathes again.

As she lays her head down, he lifts her up as if she weighs nothing and moves her where she is straddling his shoulders. His eyes catch a flash of white that surrounds her center and her hips. _Forgot about those._

He lifts his head and begins to tongue along her thighs. She is making little noises that defy definition. Definitely a growl in there, along with a gasp and a cry; even a squeak, he thinks absurdly, as he moves his tongue to that center. Her wetness runs freely, as she quickly builds to her finish. He backs off and moves back to the orange skin of her thigh. She gives a desperate mewl, but comes back down. He returns and backs off again, as she moves to her peak. Her fists lightly pound his shoulders to signal her frustration. He finally relents and throws his full attention to her explosion. Her cries echo through the small room, as her body collapses over his head.

She takes three deep breaths and releases them. She moves her face to his and kisses him deeply. She tastes herself on him, but that doesn't deter her. She reaches behind her and feels for him. He is ready for her, again. She moves her body down to meet with her hand. She rises up and positions him. With a sigh, she lowers herself on him and arches her back as she moves on him. He can feel her Force presence, as well as her physical presence amplified through their - bond? He doesn't know what to call it. He looks at her and reaches up and teases the tips of her lekku. They twine around his hands. Her face, already slack and smiling, gives a look of wild abandon. He rises from the bed and lifts her hips up and flips her, to where she is lying beneath him, still joined.

She smiles up at him and kisses him. She opens her legs wider and wraps them around him. He is gentle in his thrusts, but her look and the thrusts she sends against him tell him she is close and wants to finish. He increases speed until she stiffens and her face crumples. Their cries mingle as he follows her.

They turn on their sides, still connected. Their arms wrap around, caressing each other and making gentle kisses about their faces and chests. Covenant continues to rock gently inside of her. She pulls him to her with her arms around his back tightly as she cries gently in another, more sedate release.

He kisses her deeply. They look into each other's eyes in the dim light. She puts one hand around the Akul tooth above his heart. They lie there dozing, content just to exist until the rich Naboo sunlight further lightens the room.

XXXXX

Ahsoka hears the shower running as she comes fully awake. A steaming, fragrant cup lies on the table beside the bed. She sits up and swings her legs out of the bed. Strained muscles in her thighs cry out as she rises. She walks into the 'fresher with a glance to the shower, sits and relieves the pressure on her bladder. She sets the cup on the vanity and pulls the door open. She steps in behind Covenant. She runs her hand along his leg and towards the center. She can feel his smile in his Force-presence as she grabs.

"Hey, there," he says.

"Hey yourself."

"We can't be getting too distracted," he says while trying to breathe, "I have an appointment for breakfast."

Later, as she leans back against his front and the bright lights incandesce behind her eyelids while his fingers focus on a tiny nerve cluster, she tries to remember what she has to do the rest of the day.

XXXXX

She remembers what her daily agenda was when Covenant opens the closet door to dress. He looks down immediately and is quiet. "I don't remember this in the brochure," he says pensively.

"What's that?" she asks.

"That this room came with its very own Mandalorian, trussed up like a nuna, blindfolded and gagged in his underwear."

"Oh, you know me. I like to pick up souvenirs when I travel."

"What were you planning on doing with him?" Covenant asks.

"I thought that I might learn things." comes the reply.

"Did you happen to think that the other guests might object to the noise of this 'learning session?" he asks, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Well," she says, "this is billed as a soundproof room. Besides, I don't intend on any noise being made."

He smirks. "Yeah, that's right. We didn't get any complaints about the noises that were coming out of your mouth this morning."

"Those were only loud sighs of boredom," she replies, as she pulls him closer and kisses him.

She picks up her top and drops it. She goes into the closet and grabs one of his dress shirts, pulls it on, and pulls her underwear and trousers on. He looks on in amazement as she finishes with her weapons. She walks to the window and opens it. She steps out onto the ledge and makes a gesture towards the closet. The 'souvenir' follows almost obediently behind her.

She looks at him and says, "Call me if you need me to fight your boyfriend off." She blows him a kiss and steps off of the ledge. The Mandalorian follows.

_Off the seventh kriffing floor ledge._

XXXXX

Trigger walks into the small cafe in the lobby of the guest lodgings. He sees Covenant sitting in the back watching him hobble towards him with a smirk.

"How's it hanging, Trigger?" he snarks.

"Very well, thanks for asking. I can text you a picture if you like."

Covenant replies, "Maybe later. Want to keep it professional."

Trigger notices that Covenant is wearing a full DL-44 blaster in his hip holster. The retaining strap is off. He moves the thumb break off of his own heavy blaster pistol. Covenant's hands are on a cup of caf. A cup of black caf sits in front of Kolan. He sits and makes sure his hands are on the table.

He holds his left hand up, until Covenant nods. He reaches into his pocket, slowly, and brings out five small pieces of metal. All of them bear the imperial cog and are of good quality metal.

"What's this?" Covenant asks.

"Get out of jail free cards for you and your 'friends.' They are one-use-only. If you need more, let me know," the ISB agent says. "Their future use will be evaluated on a case by case basis."

"Do we get a medical plan with this?"

"Only so far as keeping from lying on the ground with a blaster bolt in your brain."

Covenant's eyes narrow. He starts to speak.

Trigger cuts him off. "Before you start threatening me, know that I know how you feel about your friends. I am not threatening them. But you have to know that going against the Empire is not healthy and could result in you getting crushed along with your family and friends."

Covenant nods, but his eyes are steel. "I don't know how I feel about working for the Empire. It goes against everything I believe in."

"I know, Bryne. There are people within the Empire who question the methods for preserving that order that we fight for. Know that these tokens don't come from the ISB. I have a benefactor who is a member of a high level Imperial policy group." He looks around. "The group is known as the Ubiqtorate. Every piece of intelligence in the Empire goes through them," he finishes.

The Ubiqtorate. The all-powerful clearinghouse subcommittee of COMPNOR for intelligence and dirty tricks for the Empire.

"You have the full authority of the Ubiqtorate to investigate and sanction the individual that we spoke of. As long as you are discreet, you can use whatever means necessary to solve this issue."

"Isn't that what got us into this mess, Trigger? Any means necessary? I am not here to be a paid assassin for the Empire. I am, at heart, a law enforcement officer. A peaceforcer. I will go only as far as I need to protect my family, my friends, and my world. No further."

Kolan looks at him searchingly. "That may be unfortunate for me. My benefactor wants you to solve a problem for him. I am trying to keep you off of ISB's radar. Your stubborn honor is making it difficult for me."

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy, Trigger."

"Not thinking it is worth it, at this moment."

Dav finally sighs after a staring contest of considerable length. "Alright, King. I will do what I can to protect you, even if you don't kill Krell. But I can't promise you anything."

"That's all that I ask. I guess I will be in your debt," Covenant says.

"I am sure that I find something that you can owe me. Oh, don't look at me like that. Professional, Covenant, Professional."

"That may be worse than the personal."

XXXXX

Covenant leaves the cafe with a plate of various breakfast meats and the tokens. Plus the information that his token could actually summon Krell to a meeting - a meeting in which he can be brought alone to anywhere in the Galaxy. All Covenant has to do is insert it into a secure datapad and put coordinates in.

A nice asteroid with a slight atmosphere and gravity in Wild Space might do just fine. A perfect place for Krell and he to do what needs to be done.

XXXXX

He walks into a non-descript storage closet. As he walks in, he can feel the Force closing in on him. Nothing threatening or violent, just oppressively close. He can sense it coming off in waves from a bright blue and orange light at the center.

The Mandalorian sitting tied to a chair can feel it. Sweat and fear emanate from the shooter. Ahsoka stands there glaring at him with her arms crossed. This is what she meant by no sounds or screams. Once again, he marvels at her raw power. He watches her for a moment. She notices his scrutiny and just for a moment, the Force wavers with something akin to joy, before it adjusts. She gives him a brief, bright smile.

"Hey there. This is Rako Hardeen, noted Mandalorian mercenary and all-around scumbag. We go back a ways."

"You see, back in the Clone Wars, somebody was trying to kidnap the Chancellor. Obi-wan volunteers to get killed by Hardeen. Well long story short, Obi-wan stole his face and infiltrated the gang, after Anakin and I captured this sleemo. Saved the day. Freed the Chancellor, much to our later regret," she finishes.

She takes a breath. "Now he hires himself out to whatever asshole who can pay his rate - which ain't very high since he got caught by the Republic."

"Little bitch. I should've killed you instead of Kenobi. Just to shut that smartassed mouth up. Your head, separated from your body, with those tails intact was going to fetch me a cool half million. I can see why. Your mouth is so goddamned annoying."

He winces as an orange hand intersects with the back of his head.

"Be nice." Ahsoka says mildly.

Covenant whistles. "Half-million, just for your head? Boy, I thought that I was annoying."

Ahsoka shoots him a look and then returns her attention to the Mando. "Let me introduce you to my very own Mando guardian angel. He is kinda pissed at you, seeing that you shot him a couple of times. Now as much as I love having two big strong stupid Mandos fighting over me, I am tired of this game."

_Stupid_?

"Tell us your whole story, Hardeen. How did you track me to Alderaan? Why did you betray me to Krell?"

"I didn't. I just let him know that the Mando that had showed up at your meet on Stewjon was on Alderaan. If I could kill or capture you, that would've been a bonus. Then this asshole shows up and it is like Life Day. I had already taken a contract on him from Fett. Seems you pissed him off a couple months back, but he had bigger fish to fry so he subbed it out."

Both Ahsoka and Covenant are calm, but Ahsoka can feel the pain radiating from Covenant. She sends a calming wave towards him.

It fails.

"I let my benefactor know that I had seen both of you on Alderaan. He paid me, but told me to go after the girl here as an added, very lucrative bonus. Since I had seen you together, I put two and two together and tracked him to this security conference thing."

"My original contract was to eliminate any threats to him - to watch his back and protect him. That's how I ended up on Nal Hutta with both of you."

"So does he know who you are?" Ahsoka asks.

"He knows my name, but he communicates with this throwaway comm that masks both our signals," the merc replies.

"Give it to me, Hardeen," Covenant says.

Ahsoka shakes her head. "I couldn't find it. I looked."

Covenant closes his eyes and gathers himself. "This is what you are going to do, Hardeen. I am going to tell you my clan name. I think that you will recognize it. My mother's family is Clan Shy'sa. Yes, that Shy'sa. The True Mand'alor is my uncle. You are going to go back to Keldabe and find yourself another job for a while. Farming, shitkicking, whatever. I don't care. If I ever hear of you again in connection with my clan on Corellia or Shili, or anyone, especially if anyone is harmed from a long range shot, I am going to ask my Uncle Fenn to blackball you. You will never get another bounty job again. People will run from you. Your friends and family will run from you. You'll lose your _beskar'gam_ , your weapon, everything. You'll wind up on any of five hundred shitholes in the Outer Rim. The last thing that you will think of as your miserable life ends of starvation will be _I pissed off Bryne Covenant. I hurt the friends and family of Bryne Covenant._ That is if I don't come find you and kill you myself. Slowly."

"Am I clear?" he asks.

Ahsoka looks at him in amazement. The level of menace and oppressive harm has risen twofold.

"We are clear," Hardeen says finally.

"You may think that you'll say anything to get out of here. We are taking your armor and weapons. You will be able to locate them, if you are half as good as everyone says. You may also think that I don't have any friends and family on Mandalore who will even talk with me or not kill me on sight. I have one that will take my call. His name is Fenn Shy'sa."

"I think that the lovely lady has some words for you."

Ahsoka raises her hand and closes her eyes in a familiar mystical gesture. He can see her hand tremble and feel the emotions coming off in waves.

She drops her hand and swings from her waist. Her fist connects with Hardeen's jaw. There is a crunching sound.

"That was for Obi-wan Kenobi, you son of a bitch."

XXXXX

Ahsoka sits across from him at a room service table. They are both silent as they pick through an expansive Alderaani meal. She is still clad in his dress shirt, but has removed her trousers and boots. He had attended the rest of the Security Conference, in order to establish his alibi. She had remained in the room thinking. Darkness had fallen over Theed.

They finish their meal. Covenant moves the table to the corridor. He turns. Ahsoka is pulling her underwear off and laying on the bed.

Covenant walks over to the bed and pulls his boots off. He looks at her, as if asking for permission. She smiles and says, "Always." He pulls off the rest of his clothes to his shorts and lays down next to her.

He closes his eyes. She looks at him. He opens them and says, "Ahsoka, I..." She puts her fingers on his lips; follows them with her lips. "There is no way that you could've known that he was tracking you based on Fett's problem with you. You are not to blame for pulling him to Alderaan."

She takes a sip from his flask from the nightstand. "I think, based on what I have seen from Krell and other Besalisks, that he has a tendency to shoot in all directions until he hits something. He then moves wholesale towards that target. Battle psychology says that it might have something to do with with multiple arms. Flail at everything and then hit the contacted target as hard as possible with all four arms. Pong Krell was like that until his last campaign when he had been taken over by the crazies." She stops.

She rolls her eyes at his look of amazement. "What? I did actually read those books that I was assigned. My lips didn't even get tired."

"I never doubted you, Runt. You blew everybody away in Clawmouse. Yeah, you were a smartass, but when you said something about the lesson, it was the most insightful thing ever said."

Her eyes prickle with pride. She shakes her head and moves the conversation back to him.

"You bear no blame, _Baa'je'ie_." This time she uses the diminutive. The intimate, the affectionate tense for the word. "You were hired to keep your principal alive. You have done that and more. We will solve Krell. Together."

She looks at him, intensely. "I know I said that I didn't want you around. I was not wanting you to get hurt. That I wanted you to be safe. The truth is, I didn't want to be hurt myself if you died. I had already mourned you once. I couldn't face that."

"I still don't know if I can face it. But I do know that we have to face Krell together. For each other and for our loved ones that depend on us."

He is silent. His green gaze burns her with its intensity. He finally speaks, "That is where you are wrong, hunt-sister. You owe it to this movement to live and to become its leader. Someone else should fight this battle. You have to survive and keep your identity concealed."

"I know that this sounds stupid, but the Galaxy is depending on you. You are the most powerful of the Jedi survivors that we know of. You have to lead this fight. You can't get caught up with Krell, whether or not he will be able to survive to expose you."

"I will go after him. I will kill him or he will kill me. You can go to ground for a while. The underground is moving slow. It just might have to move slower until y'all can figure him out. The Empire might figure him out, anyway, since he is on their shit list now."

"You must survive," he says, emphatically.

Her eyes flash with anger, with intensity. "Croft, you said you called me on bullshit before. Now I am calling you on yours. You are just as powerful as me, if not more. You were actually a Knight; a general. You were in charge of Commandos for the Huntress' sake."

"Ahsoka, I saw you fight--fight several times in the last month. You have grown so powerful. I am in awe. I am an amateur compared to you."

Her jaw is clenched in anger. "You are only one of two surviving Shadows by the time the war was halfway through. You don't get chosen for that because of your rugged good looks."

"Being a Shadow meant nothing really. It just meant I could run and hide better than most. I didn't even want to be one. I am just a jumped-up historian. I wanted nothing more than to be a Consular. Nothing more than Form VI for me."

Ahsoka pounds his chest in frustration. "You are so full of shit, Croft, or Covenant, or whatever the hell your name is. I've seen you give Cin Drallig a run for his money in Form V. You are aggressive, powerful, graceful...."

She stops, gathers herself. "I need you for this. But I don't need you to do this for me. Are you forgetting that damned oath you take so seriously? You vowed to fight with me, not for me. You acknowledged my own strength and skill."

He is silent. She strips her borrowed shirt off and lays on top of him. Her face is turned to his chest. He feels words coming from her through his heart. "Taliesin Croft," he hears in a whisper against his chest, "I claim you as my hunt-brother, in the traditions of my clan. I will not fight your battles, as you are perfectly capable of fighting them yourself. I will fight them with you." She stops, having made her point. "You're not the only one that can throw that oath around. I took one, too after that Hunt."

She feels a smile on her montral. "I have no memory of that, Runt."

"That's probably because you were drugged to the gills with pain meds so that you could get through the ceremony before you dove in bacta," she says. He can feel her smile against his chest."

"Ain't we a pair," the Corellian says. "Willing to throw that oath in one another's face but both able to forget the most important parts of it when we need to."

"Yeah, I know," she agrees, "but we are going to have to solve this. I am going to make my decision after we deal with Krell, as to whether we will fight together." She shakes her head. "Right now, however, I would like to lay here for awhile. I am apparently easily distracted from my fights when it comes to you."

They both lie there holding each other, lost in their own thoughts and plans.

XXXXX

Ahsoka, slowly awakes as the light comes in through the windows. She stretches luxuriously, as her muscles are tight. There is a warmth between her legs. She places her hand gently between them and thinks about the night. _Oh right. That happened._

Covenant had woken her again with his mouth between her legs. As her mind came undone, he had flipped her over and entered her. She had risen to her hands and knees and matched his thrusts against her.

His mouth played over her rear lek. Words in about three different languages, including her own, played across her skin, as her montrals concentrate on his words. She turned her head as far as she could and captured his lips with her own as they both found release.

He had collapsed on top of her. Her forehead touched his as he held her lips. She murmurs her own words in Togruti.

As she leaves the memory, she starts. She realizes that she is alone on the bed and she is on his side. She jumps out of the bed. There on the nightstand is a thermal cup, from which a rich aroma emanates. Next to the cup is her comm; the message light blinking. Feeling her heart twisting, she wraps the sheet around her, sits down, and hits the play button. She hears his voice; it is thick with feeling

_Runt, I realized last night after our talk, that nothing I would say or do would convince you that I needed to be the one to go after the Besalisk. You are much more important than I am in the scheme of things. As I said last night, you are critical to what you and the others are building. You truly are its heart and its catalyst. It is right that someone else confronts the Besalisk, to keep your identity secret and you safe. You are a much more powerful Jedi, or whatever we are calling ourselves, than I ever was. You have the potential to change the galaxy._

_I hope that you can forgive me someday. I know that you said that you would make your final decision over whether I we would fight together after Krell. I hope that this doesn't make your decision easier._

_I am going after Krell, or whatever he calls himself. I will bring him to you, on a platter if I have to._

_I need to get on my way. You'll get this after I am well away._

_Take care, Runt - Ahsoka, my hunt-sister._

Her eyes fill with tears, but she doesn't cry. Instead she curses for a good ten minutes in several languages. It is only because she doesn't have the vocal range that she doesn't curse in Shyriiwook.

She stops cursing, and scrambles to find her clothes. She stops, getting a whiff of herself. She heads to the 'fresher. _It would not be a good thing to go speak to Bail Organa or Draq' Bel Iblis smelling of sex, she thinks._

Dani Faygan, on the other hand, would ask for details.

As she pulls her clothes together, a small comm unit falls out of her pocket. A unit she had palmed from the Mandalorian. A dedicated, scrambled comm connected directly to the Mando's contractee.

A smile comes over her lips as it blinks steadily.

 


	19. Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warrior and a king fight a monster. A liar, a dragon, a pirate, a babysitter, and a bureaucrat join in. In the process, the pirate teaches the warrior the meaning of 'with.'

**The Outer Rim  
** **Free Vessel _Opportunity_  
**

Lassa Rhayme steps up to the Aethersprite almost before it stops rolling. The canopy opens and Ahsoka steps down. Lassa sees the thunderous expression on her friend's face. She walks towards the ex-Jedi and envelops her in an embrace. Ahsoka visibly relaxes as Lassa holds the embrace.

"What happened, love?" the pirate asks. "Let me guess. Covenant did something stupid and pissed you off."

The Smirk is huge. "How did you know?"

"Well, your expression for one," Lassa says. "I have seen it in my own mirror before. It is a patented dealing-with-Covenant's-stupidity look."

"Plus," the Pantoran continues, "I don't have to be a Jedi to know that he has been 'attaching' the hell out of you for a few days. I've had you both, remember? I can tell."

Ahsoka looks at the deck. Lassa lifts her chin with one finger. "It's okay, beautiful. We all do it. In fact, I told you to go do it. 'Find yourself a hunter, throw him down and mount him.' Remember?"

The warrior smiles briefly at the memory and shakes her head. "It's not that. He pissed me off because of all of that shit he has been spouting about us fighting together, of not fighting my battles for me, then he runs off and does exactly that."

Lassa nods soberly. "It sounds like something someone else that I know would do."

"What do you mean?"

"How about all that shit you have been spouting about not wanting him around because you want to protect him - to keep him safe. That you want to fight without him because, and I quote, 'he has fought his fight."

Lassa's voice is rising and the bronze eyes are flashing liquid fire at Ahsoka. Ahsoka's own temper is rising, but she doesn't respond.

"The reason that you are so pissed is because you both are so fucking alike, it is pitiful. Both of you have a goddamned self-sacrificing streak a parsec wide. You're both so busy sacrificing for one another that you don't realize many things that are apparent to everyone else around you."

"Like what?" the warrior asks, an icy edge to her voice.

"Like the fact that sometimes, just sometimes, fighting alongside someone might mean that one of you will take a battle for the other. It is not just a question of fighting a battle for the other, it is merely giving that other a rest or a respite. Or it might mean that a sacrifice might have to be made so that the other can go on fighting. That is still fighting with someone, not for them."

Ahsoka is quiet, her blue eyes focused on Lassa. The pirate continues, "Or, it might mean that one of you might have to let the other go if it means continuing the battle."

"That last part wasn't necessarily for you. I would say it to the other party," she says.

"What else did you say to 'the other party?" Ahsoka asks.

"I told him to follow his heart. Not to listen to everyone else's advice to let you go. But I told him that he needed to be prepared that your heart may say something else."

Ahsoka has a quizzical look on her face. "That's kinda contradictory, isn't it?"

"No. It is the essence of who both of you are. You will always keep fighting, until you can't fight anymore, whether it is with each other, for yourselves, or for the galaxy."

"But mostly with the other," Lassa finishes, "and for the big picture. And one other thing, dear - I would tell both of you this every time I saw you - You are two of the most infuriating, self-sacrificing, clueless people I have ever had the privilege of knowing and loving." She gives the Togruta a quick kiss and then pulls her towards the hatchway. "Must be a Jedi thing."

"Come on. Your little pranking buddy has a lead on how to find Krell and Covenant so that you can sweep in and kick both their asses."

XXXXX

Phygus Baldrick starts as Ahsoka and Lassa enter his sanctum sanctorum. Ahsoka looks around at the discarded food trays and snack wrappers, as well as the crushed cans of energy drinks. A fresh drink sits at his elbow. He looks up at her with hollow eyes with dark circles under them. She can feel the fatigue rolling off of him through his minute Force-signature.

On a whim, she places her hand on his forehead and sends some of her Force-energy to him. He closes his eyes quickly and opens them. His eyes glow a bit brighter, a bit less hollow.

"Thanks," he says simply. A smirk plays on his face. "How were the accommodations on your trip to Naboo?"

_There it is. The tender moment is over._

"Very nice, thank you. The nerf-shit added a particularly pleasant dimension to the trip." A gleam comes into her eyes. "Thank you for giving up all of your girlfriends to accompany me all the way to Naboo. That was very thoughtful."

Lassa snorts. The little man turns towards his console. "This is what I got from the clone of that comm that you sent me. It is an idiosyncratic code that is closed between those comms. I think that I have broken the encryption so that you can see the message, as well as send the proper acknowledgement."

"Let's do it, short-stuff."

"Ahhh the height jokes. So mature. I understand from Croft that he calls you 'Runt?" That implies a certain lack of height on your part at one time."

"Yeah," the warrior replies, "but I hit a growth spurt. When is yours going to hit?"

"As much as I am enjoying the grabass between you two," Lassa breaks in, "I think that our lovely fighter here has an appointment to lay a smackdown on at least one, maybe two individuals who are particular pains in the _shebs_ to all of us. Get on with it."

The diminutive slicer returns to his work. Ahsoka busies herself by looking over her shoulder. The look he shoots her is priceless, but doesn't deter her.

"Okay," he finally says. "In spite of all of the help that I got looking over my shoulder, I have gotten the message and and sent the reply. We should be getting further instructions, if I have done this right."

Just as he says this, there is a beep. Baldrick's hands play over the touch pads. "There. It worked. He seemed a bit put out at the time of reply, but he sent coordinates and a time. He says stay out of sight and wait for his signal."

"When and where?"

"Coordinates are in Wild Space. Time is about twenty hours from now. We leave now, we can get there," Lassa says, after consulting charts.

"There won't be any 'we' in this, Captain. I have to go in alone," the warrior says.

The bronze look lances Ahsoka, but she doesn't back down. "Always with the kriffing self-sacrifice. All right, Quartermaster, we'll do it your way. But we will jump in just out of range to pull your pretty ass and his out of the fire if needed."

Ahsoka nods. "I am counting on it, dear."

She turns to Touchstone. He is pensive. "Ahsoka," he says in a grave voice. "In spite of how much of a pain in the ass he is; I love him like a little brother. I know that you think he may have overstepped, but please get him out of this mess. You can kick his ass after you rescue it. Or just have 'I told you so' credit for the rest of time."

Ahsoka nods and on a whim, reaches over and kisses Baldrick on his forehead.

He is smiling, but can't resist a final jab. "That's all I get? For all the work I have done? A kiss on the forehead like a little boy?"

"You have helped a lot, little man, but there has to be results. I get him back and I'll lay a tongue-lock on you that will peel your ears back."

He has to push it. "What do I have to do to get a look at your boobs?"

She doesn't miss a beat. "Something that will never happen. I have to admit that you have bested me; that you are the master. Come on, Captain, I need your help dressing for this dance."

She pulls a package out of a pouch. "Could you be a dear, Touchstone, and slice into this? I need it when I get back."

"Just make sure that you get back, beautiful."

She nods and exits with Lassa. As they walk down the passageway, the sound of a low, muffled explosion splits the air. A round of intense cursing follows.

Lassa looks at Ahsoka. The warrior has an innocent expression on her face. "Don't worry. It will wash off. Someday."

**Wild Space  
** **Unknown Asteroid  
** **Twenty hours later**

Gontan Krell stands on the shelf of a bleak little rock. Looking out over the scene of his triumph. Or at least a soon-to-be triumph. He thinks of the emotions that arose when he received the idiosyncratic code from the Ubiqtorate. The Ubiqtorate is the clearinghouse for all nominations to the High Commision. _They have made their choice. I have beaten that tool Secor._

He thinks of the moments that have brought him here. The vengeance, the hatred, the pain. A Besalisk foundling on a hellhole of a world. A fostering by a Pyke underboss. The opportunity to grow, to learn, to advance outside of the Pyke world. The death of the Pyke organization at the hands of the rival Black Sun. His ascension to the height of the old Republic's intelligence apparatus, despite his criminal connections. The loss of his arms and the pain at the hand of the Mandalorian lapdog of that Togruta whore with the lightsaber. Her head and headtails would soon adorn the wall of his Separatist flagship. He hopes that her infuriating smirk would be caught at the time of the separation of her head, so that he could always remember what he had defeated. The Mando was not important. He would die soon enough. All of his limbs would be taken one at a time.

The pieces were all in place. Sienar would bring Corellia and Alderaan to heel with a harsh contract. He would use his Imperial status to bring the Black Sun to its doom. The Pykes would rise.

He senses a presence behind him. He speaks. "I have been waiting for this moment for a long time. I assume you are here to welcome me to the High Commission."

"Wrong again, Lefty," the anticipated voice says in a mix of Corellian drawl and Mando inflection, "I am here to take a different appendage and its companions."

XXXXX

Krell doesn't outwardly react to the appearance of a Mando dressed in green, purple, and gold _beskar'gam_. "Ah, my Mando friend who likes to play with obsolete weapons. This will be an added bonus, killing you. Tell me, where is that little slut with the other glow sticks?"

"I am here on her behalf. She figured that I was good enough to handle her light work." Covenant inwardly winces at that. _Glad she is not here to hear that. That will be more that she will be able to nag me about._

He starts as his Force-sense detects a faint blue-orange presence. A presence that says _I heard that, Baa'je'ar,_ with an accompanying eye roll.

_Oh boy. Formal tense. I am deeper in the poodoo than I thought._

_What did you expect, dumbass?_ He is not sure whether that comes from the little presence or his own subconscious.

He ignores it and tries to concentrate on what Krell is saying.

"It will warm my heart to see her head hitting the floor when I inform the Empire of an escaped Jedi," the Besalisk says.

_Good to know he hasn't told them yet._

"Yes, I meant that. I haven't told them yet. One, by telling them, or having some sort of silly mechanism to tell them in the event of my supposed death, that would have me admit that either of you little annoyances could kill me. Two, I might be able to squeeze more out of her or you, if I hold that information back."

_Thank the Force and the Huntress and all of her Pantheon for arrogance and hubris._

Covenant unslings the DC-15s. "They tell me I am supposed to take you in, but I am hoping that you will pull something."

The Besalisk gives a deep belly laugh. "Do you think I would come alone, scum?"

"Well, I am sure that the Ubiqtorate was hoping you would," Covenant says.

"The Ubiqtorate? What would a third-rate Mando have to do with them?" Krell asks.

"Who do you think sent me?" Covenant says. "Let's just say they aren't pleased with being associated with a piece of shit like you. They are afraid you might show them up for pure malice and evil."

Covenant points his blaster at Krell. "Come on, let's go, asshole."

He starts to move towards Krell as a high-powered blaster bolt strikes him full-on in the chest. As he falls to the ground, he gets the sensation of a figure with a long-rifle on a high ridge. A figure in battered Mando gear. Battered Mando gear with a difference. A large scarf and hood covers the head of the figure. A head from which the tips of lekku poke through at the bottom and the tips of high montrals poke through at the top of the hood/scarf.

The only thing that crosses his mind is _You shot me!_

He turns his head to the Besalisk. He sees him push a button on a device in one of his remaining left hands. There is an explosion and the wall behind him collapses on top of him. As his consciousness fades, he sees the Mando open fire on Krell. Covenant hears a second explosion and sees the figure fall from the back of the ridge.

He screams and the world goes dark.

**Hyperspace  
** **Between the Outer Rim and Wild Space  
** **Free Vessel _Opportunity_**

"Captain, we are coming up on reversion to normal space," says her Twi'lek navigator.

"Thank you, Thyla," Lassa says. She turns in the pilot's chair to the gunner, who is standing there expectantly. "Adis, get your crews to the guns. Supplement with whatever other crew you need. I want the turrets, the tubs, and the extra gunports manned."

"You got it, Captain. We'll be ready for what ever comes our way, but," he pauses, "I don't know what we can do against what I'm thinking might be there when we come out."

"Come on, Adis, give me some optimism. Pound for pound, I have the finest gunnery department in the Outer Rim."

"Thanks for the fat joke, Captain. I get enough of that from that little hellion of a Quartermaster and her crazy-ass diet plans."

"Must be working. You're looking very good. At least I won't have to use that crowbar to get you out of the control tub."

He swells with pride at that, turns and leaves the bridge.

Lassa flips a switch. Her voice comes over the Tannoy. "This is Rhayme," she says. "We are about to come out into what could be a very hot spot. I know that we have already voted to do this, to back up one of our own, but I want to make sure. Anyone can cast a dissenting voice or vote. Speak up now."

There is nothing but static on the channel.

Her voice is thick as her eyes prickle. "Okay, then. I thank you all. For what it's worth, I love you all and am very proud of you. I am very sure that Ahsoka shares my sentiments. Action stations and shields in two minutes."

The seconds count down until Lassa pulls back on the hyperspace controls. The stars slow to pinpricks.

It is quiet. "There, not so bad, Adis, I....."

"Proximity alarm, Captain! Big-ass targets. Three of 'em."

The _Opportunity_ shakes with explosions, as three long shapes burst in. Each one a hundredfold or more larger than the CR-90. They all open fire on her.

"Shields down to sixty percent, Captain. Taking heavy fire," Thyla says.

"Adis, do what you can. All batteries commence fire. I say again, weapons are free!"

"For all the good it will do," Adis replies.

"Optimism, lad, optimism. Thyla," she says to the navigator, "get us out of their sights. Take us into the asteroid field. They won't be able to follow us for a while."

"Hopefully."

_Babe, I hope you get it over with soon._

**Unknown Asteroid  
Wild Space**

The fog lifts from Covenant's consciousness. He is conscious of a throbbing head and a sharp pain in his ribs. _Oh, great. My two favorite places for injury._

As he comes fully awake, he is aware of two things besides the pain. His helmet and weapons are missing, and he is still buried up to his knees in rubble.

His hands are outstretched and held in place by bolts buried in the ground bent over his wrists. He cannot move them. He realizes that his giant nemesis is holding both of his lightsabers.

"Ahh, back with us I see. You must have an extremely hard head. Other enemies I have pulled that little trick on are crushed flat."

He ignites the two lightsabers. "Such an elegant weapon, Mando scum," the Besalisk says. "I think that I will enjoy using them in the future, as well as the Togruta's."

"The Togruta thinks that you might be shy a hand for all three." says a clear, beautiful voice, "He may be Mando scum, but he is my Mando scum."

Both Krell and Covenant look at the source of the voice. Standing tall a few feet away, Ahsoka Tano looks at Krell without fear. Her scarf is off of her face. She is exhausted and holding her side. Blood runs freely from her nose, but it doesn't appear to be broken.

_Good. That's one of my favorite places on her to kiss,_ Covenant thinks unbidden.

_Great, asshole. She just fell off of a goddamn mountain and you're thinking about yourself._

He feels a presence in his mind. _Don't worry about it, Bait. I kinda like it when you kiss me there._

Her lightsaber is ignited. "Ah, little Togruta. I think that you are one lightsaber shy, as well."

"I've faced dual sabers before with one. I did alright, she says."

"Well let me give you an added distraction," the lawyer says.

With that, he plunges Shaak Ti's saber into the back of Covenant's outstretched left hand. Both of them scream, one with pain, the other with anger.

Ahsoka bites back her scream. She looks at Covenant, the pain evident in her blue eyes. His green gaze meets hers. The pain flows out of his eyes, as she sees a calmness flow in. He smiles at her and closes his eyes.

She shuts out Krell, the pain, everything. She feels the Force flowing through her and meeting with Covenant's. She can hear the Besalisk's taunts in the distance; all that she can see is a merging of lights and colors.

She feels something give. She focuses on Covenant and sees the stones and the bolts jar loose from his body. She sees him push off in a Force-jump. She starts her own leap. They both flip and twist in the air. She sees Covenant's hand out-stretch as Gungi's lightsaber flies into it and unsheathes. They come down as one.

Each on opposite shoulders of the massive Besalisk, as their weapons plunge into the top of his head, to the hilt.

Their dance lands less than gracefully as the Besalisk topples and they tumble from his shoulders in a heap.

They lie there. Ahsoka makes the first move and pulls Covenant's face to hers and proceeds to see if their lips can melt together. Their hands touch each other's face. Covenant breaks away and kisses her on the end of her nose.

"How the hell am I supposed to make a grand empty gesture of saving you from the fight, if you come in like hell on wheels and save my ass?" he asks.

"Don't know, babe," she replies. "Looks like to me that we saved each other." She is silent for a moment. "A very wise pirate taught me the value in that."

They are brought back down to reality by blaster fire and a mocking voice.

"How touching. So, darling, I guess you are the reason that he rebuffs my advances at every turn."

XXXXX

"Lassa, our shields are down to twenty percent. They are still making hits, even though they haven't followed us into the field."

Lassa Rhayme curses, as she realizes that she might not be able to help her friend and crew member.

"Captain, your orders?" the navigator asks. Lassa closes her eyes. _I'm sorry, Ahsoka._

Her navigator speaks, suddenly, "Lassa, I'm getting an incoming ID signal, jumping in."

_The cavalry?_

She looks towards the view port. A small shape, an old Republic cruiser with a dark green stripe painted around its leading edges rockets into view. She can feel the collective face-falls of her crew.

The comm-screen indicates an incoming transmission. The picture solidifies into the faces of Nola Vorrserrie and Dani Faygan. "Your help has arrived, Captain," the Naboo says.

Lassa smiles. "I appreciate the gesture, _Draq'stone_ , but it might be too little, too late.

"Would you, for once in your life, shut up and listen, Rhayme?" the Zeltron all but shouts. "We're just the advance...."

"Captain," Thyla shouts. "More IDs jumping in. Multiple contacts! Big ones!"

Lassa looks towards the viewport as five enormous wedge-shaped vessels explode into view. They immediately open fire on the antiques.

"Oh," she says as her eyes roll, "it's the Imperials."

"Captain, they're not firing on us. They are making short work of those droid ships."

"Well for kriff's sake, keep us out of their firing solution," the Pantoran yells. "Get me a jump out of here."

"Incoming transmission, Captain," another crewmember says. "Put it onscreen, but mask our end," Lassa says.

The face of a young Imperial officer, her beautiful dark complexion marred by bacta scars comes onto the screen. "This is Lieutenant Commander Rae Sloane, representing Moff Jano Secor. I have someone here who wants to talk to you, unidentified vessel."

She steps out of view. A gravelly voice of something that she thought she would never in a lifetime see steps in. A tall, craggy-faced dragon looks at her from the bridge of an Imperial Star Destroyer. The Dragon of Corellia says, "Glad that we could save your ass, Captain. We'll take it from here; we'll bring our family home. You do what you have to do." He breaks the transmission.

"Coordinates set, Lassa," the navigator says, her lekku flexing with emotion. "Jump, Thyla. Get us out of here."

On the bridge of the Imperial ship, Draq' Bel Iblis turns to Sloane. "Dock with my ship, if you please, Commander. I will head down to collect my officers."

If the Imperial resents being ordered about by a planetary official, she doesn't show it. She stiffens and salutes. "As you say, Procurator."

XXXXX

Agent Dav Kolan of the Imperial Security Bureau stand on a ridge overlooking the two figures lying on the ground next to a dead Imperial problem. As he looks closer, he sees the Togruta pull the scarf up over her facial markings before he can get a clear glimpse.

He sees the lightsabers on the ground, though.

"You've done well, Covenant, my dear." At that, Ahsoka rolls her eyes. "But I am afraid I might have to alter my bargain, a bit."

"You see, I see the two of you using weapons that are proscribed by law and I saw you both use techniques that, how shall I put it, were questionable in their power. I may have to ask the Sergeant to find a suitable rock wall for you both to stand against."

Both Covenant and Ahsoka look at each other. "What did you see in him?" Ahsoka Smirks. All she gets is a shrug.

"Trigger," Covenant says. "I have always known you to be an honorable man. I would think that you would fall back on that honor."

"Honor versus duty, old boy," the Imperial replies.

"Well, 'Trigger," Ahsoka says. "You didn't bring enough bucketheads."

"I can bring more, young lady."

"Trigger, think about this," Covenant says. "You told me that there are elements in the Empire who are against the methods being used for 'order;' that you are one of those elements."

He can see Kolan thinking. Finally, he says, "I guess that I was mistaken. I'll let the minor infraction of possession of a lightsaber go, this time. Don't ever let me see either of you with one, again." He looks and sees that the offending weapons have disappeared.

Everyone, the stormtroopers included, seems to have relaxed. "What about your bucketheads, Trigger?" Covenant asks.

"Don't worry about them, old boy. They are completely loyal to me."

He turns to the lead trooper. "Did you see anything unusual, Sergeant?" "No sir," comes the reply. Just the routine retrieval of a traitor's body, assisting planetary security officers."

"Good man, go ahead and retrieve the traitor's body and head back to the shuttle."

"Good choice, Kolan," comes a new voice. One that sounds like gravel on a long road.

Covenant looks up. Draq' Bel Iblis stands there with several green-uniformed minions, their blasters unholstered. Blaster fire comes from a near ridge. Trigger and his troops tense.

"Relax, Trigger," the Dragon says, "just mopping up some of the Rodians that your elite stormtroopers missed."

Dani Faygun and Nola Vorrserrie walk up and immediately kneel beside Ahsoka and Covenant. Nola pulls out bacta pads and applies them to the hole in Covenant's hand. She looks up at the Dragon with concern.

"It is a good thing that you chose not to sanction my officers. CorSec frowns upon its officers being harmed by a sister agency for the performance of their duties."

"Especially now that Corellia and Sienar are in the midst of signing an historic contract for joint manufacture of Alderaan and Imperial ships. Very lucrative. Your superiors might be...displeased."

Kolan nods. "I wasn't aware that CoreSec hires Togruta as officers."

"She is relatively new. Agent Kolan, meet Inspector Windu."

Covenant's lips quiver enough that vibrations can be detected. Ahsoka merely closes her eyes, as if in pain.

Kolan is skeptical. "Inspector, I don't suppose you have any identification to that effect."

"Of course she does, Kolan. Don't be tiresome. It is in the pouch of her armor."

Ahsoka reaches in and pulls out a gold object and an attached ident chip. Her photograph is prominent on the chip.

Kolan shakes his head, but smirks. "Very well, Inspector. Pleased to make your acquaintance. By the way, when creating a legend for an undercover operative, it is wise not to use the name of an enemy of the Empire."

"We'll keep that in mind for next time."

"See that you do, Procurator. Covenant," Dav says to the figure on the ground, "I expect to see you next month at Delmon's on Coruscant. Dinner is on you, the evening will determine if there is dessert or not." He nods at Bel Iblis and turns.

As he turns his back, both Ahsoka and Covenant make slight gestures and murmur something at the troopers. Their hands are by their side innocently when he turns back. "You can bring Inspector Windu as well, King. Might make dinner interesting."

Both Ahsoka and Covenant look pained. Ahsoka because of Coruscant; Covenant because he is trying to figure out a way to expense the expected 1500 to 2000 credits it will cost him, especially with a hungry Togruta being fed.

Bel Iblis is on his knees examining Covenant. "Ahsoka, honey, we need to get him to Corellia if we are going to save that hand, or at least its use. Can you hold off on the asskicking for a few weeks?"

She nods, looking stricken.

"Why is everybody so concerned with her getting my asskicking in? She already shot me in the chest." Covenant asks.

"Because you deserve it," comes a unison reply. Covenant swears he can hear the modulated voice of the stormies joining in.

Ahsoka bears a galaxy sized version of the Smirk. She reaches down and kisses him as some of the Rangers lift him to his feet.

He looks at her seriously. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Runt. I will await your decision and as promised, I will honor it."

Dani looks at Ahsoka's expression as he walks away. She takes the warrior's hand in her own and rubs it gently.

 


	20. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Dragon and a caretaker (formerly just a babysitter) help a warrior heal and decide.

**Corellia,Bel Iblis Cantonment, Docking Bay 114**  
**CSF Draq'stone**  
**1 week after the confrontation in Wild Space**

The warrior slowly awakens, as a deep sleep, deeper than she is used to outside of a Healer's wing releases her. She stretches widely and looks around the compartment. She slowly remembers where she is.

She wonders if Bail Organa is still around. Their conversation did not end well, as she bore the brunt of his disappointment for her decision. A decision not taken lightly, for his safety and the safety of those that she loved on his world. A decision to remain with his cause, but to make herself scarce from Alderaan.

"It was not your fault that the Mando found you and Covenant in Aldera. It was happenstance. You have always protected us. We all trust your judgement."

In the end, he had accepted her decision, trusting that judgement.

The tears and protestations from Queen Breha and Leia, as well as Leia's Zeltron caretaker, who Ahsoka had rescued from slavery a few months ago, had nearly been enough to change her mind.

In the end, her resolve had held. It was, after all, not forever.

_Hopefully_.

Nola was more accepting of it, as she would see her more regularly as her contact. She still hugged her tightly to her body, before she left with Bail to return to Alderaan.

Bail's disappointment and pain was written on his normally calm features.

_At least he didn't make me guard the library, or make me stand on my head for eight hours._ Punishments that had shaped her youth when her willfulness outstripped her good sense.

The pain was multiplied from the rest of the family. Even with their pain, she was grateful for their love and concern. She knew that she owed that concern to Padme' and their close relationship, rather than anything she had done for Bail and Breha, as well as their young daughter.

She still has to go to Alderaan one more time to make some final arrangements. She wants to swim in the lake in the mountains and run the mountains with a joyful, screaming little girl on her shoulders.

There would be another painful goodbye, as she has to tell Meglann, her new 'partner' in the ownership of the diner that she would be leaving. She expects the same look from her that she had gotten when she had to fight two meatheads in the diner, all those weeks ago. Pain, fear, acceptance.

She steps out of bed and strips out of what little she was wearing to sleep in. She is conscious of the fact that she was alone, at least when she had woken up, which until a week or so ago would be unremarkable, but after Naboo, she felt the void where Covenant had been, physically. His presence still bubbles in her head.

She has spent the last week meditating and practicing her lightsaber forms in a empty cargo hold, getting the stiffness from her abused ribs. She smiled as she remembers that Dani, Nola, and Touchstone (with some input from Bail and Draq') had started an unofficial pool over who would get the most broken ribs or head injuries between her and Covenant (He has her beat in both head injuries and actual breaks; bruises didn't count).

She laughs as she thinks of Baldrick's uncharacteristic actions when she had crouched down, taken his face in her hands and settled her 'debt.' She is touched that she doesn't feel any inkling of his usual snark and bravado; any suggestive comments as she kisses him deeply and for several moments. There is no attempt on the little slicer's part at extracurricular feels or grabs. He merely holds her head to his as he whispers "thank you for bringing him home," in her montral.

Of course, she does check herself thoroughly for any hidden traps or markings. Especially since he looks at her with a newly burnt-orange and white face, albeit one that has faded with repeated scrubbings.

She smiles as she thinks of the care and concern that her new friends and 'family' have given her, while waiting on news of Covenant from the medcenter that Draq' had sent him to, in hopes of saving the use of his hand.

Dani Faygan, in particular had taken it upon herself to take care of the warrior. Any other person, and Ahsoka would have resented the attention, the looks of concern. But the honest, powerful feelings of care and concern that emanated from the CorSec officer had touched her and made her receptive to the care.

Dani had felt her worry, her old thoughts and doubts of the blame that she bore for Covenant. For jeopardizing Alderaan. She had taken those emotions and absorbed them and reflected them and had shaped them where the warrior's heart was not bleeding and scarred.

She looks across to the chair in the compartment to the few bags and packages there. She smiles at the results of some of Dani's comfort. She had been sitting in the lounge, thinking about everything when she had felt the empathic resonance strike her as if physically. Dani had swept in and yanked her off of the couch; sweeping her into her arms and kissing her deeply.

Dani had pulled her towards her compartment and without preamble had started removing Ahsoka's clothing. The warrior had thought that this was heading in another direction.

Not that she minded, but this wasn't what she needed. She had opened her mouth, but the Zeltron had placed her finger over her lips. _Trust me_ came through the resonance.

Evidently, as much as Dani might've liked that road, she didn't think it was the right one, either. She had shoved Ahsoka to the shower. Only care and concern had come through the resonance.

_Well, except when Dani had placed her hands on her rear to shove her. They both felt that one._

When she had come out of the shower, her field clothes were nowhere to be seen. In their place were clothes of a light, airy, but practical design. A tank and skirt combination. Sandals.

Ahsoka's smile deepens as she thinks of the Zeltron then dragging a reluctant warrior out of the ship and into the streets of Coronet City - especially the retail rows. An existence that was further from anything she had ever known or wanted, except for the brief spurts of 'girl-time' with Padme.

She had worn her scarf/hood to disguise her facial markings, but otherwise had walked openly, albeit with her Force-shields up. Amazingly enough, for the first time in years, she had trusted Dani and had only walked out with her knife strapped to her thigh under the skirt.

Dani, of course, was armed with a hideout blaster and at least four knives. Ahsoka didn't ask where they were hidden. It was a testament to her trust of the officer.

She had scoffed at the need for any 'nice' clothing when they entered the first store; with her line of work. Dani had merely rolled her eyes and told her that she could keep them on the _Draq'stone_ , that it would ensure her occasional return. Ahsoka had raised an eyebrow marking, but had said nothing when Dani had produced a credit chip with the seal of the government of Corellia on it.

Ahsoka would never admit it, but she was impressed with the clothing that Dani had picked out. She hadn't gone overboard, instead choosing a couple of outfits that were simple, practical, but beautiful. Clothing that spoke to a surprising knowledge of both of Ahsoka's cultures.

Clothing that also spoke to both women's experience with hand-to-hand combat.

As she was dragged, then walked hand in hand with Dani, laughing and with her heart light, she realized what Dani had done for Covenant over the last year or so.

She had healed him, mind and soul.

The man who had jumped back into her life, even with the angst and the pain evident when they had re-connected, was a much more whole man than the one who had come through the fires of Order 66 and the pain of whatever had shattered him afterwards.

Or even the one who had told her of the darkness he felt with what the Jedi were becoming, those years ago in _Opportunity's_ galley.

She realizes that Dani is trying to do the same thing with her.

Was it the natural inclination of a close contact empath or the advanced degree in Psychology that allowed her and drove her to heal, to comfort? Or was it just her own loving personality?

Whatever it was, it was working. As much as anything could, for awhile.

Later, after they had spent the day laughing and talking (mostly about Covenant; including a few intimate secrets - those had caused a few isolated moments of more than talk), Ahsoka had tried to express her thanks for what Dani was attempting. The Zeltron had merely taken her hands, looked at her with a knowing expression and had simply said, "I am here for both of you. Whatever one or both needs, I will be here. I swore this when I first saw him again after the War and he was broken. I saw the kind of man he is and I see the kind of woman you are, as well as the kind of warriors you both are."

She had paused and collected herself. "I am only a mediocre fighter, a pretty good pilot, and a damn good spy. But my part in this cause will be to make sure that the true fighters - the true warriors; the ones that will win this fight, who will spread the light are whole when they finish the fight. You two are the ones who will be the difference between light and dark."

"I know that you have a decision to make. I will not try to influence it at all; it is yours to make. I realize it is a difficult one. I will however, speak my mind."

She had looked Ahsoka in the eye and says, "I think that this fight will only be served best by both of you fighting together. I have seen both of you since you came back. I am in awe at both of your power and strength when you are together."

"Please think about that. Either way, I will still love and support you both."

Dani's joyful light had not dimmed, but Ahsoka had felt the strength as well as the woman's own pain for just an instant.

She had simply hugged Ahsoka to her until her own breathing had steadied. Ahsoka lay awake for a while. She started when she realized that she had not thought about her upcoming decision the entire day. Her own breathing had moved in sync with her caretaker and she had slept. She had heard Dani get up a couple of hours ago.

She breaks out of her reverie and starts her shower. She eschews her comfortable, known clothing for the outfit she had worn yesterday.

Anyone who sees her walk towards the lounge would note her light step and demeanor. Anyone who knows her, and she can count them on maybe both hands, would see the troubled look in her eyes as she realizes that she is no closer to her decision.

XXXXX

She walks into the lounge. She realizes that she is not alone as she sits at the table. She realizes that she will share her breakfast with an old dragon.

Bel Iblis rises when she enters the room. He walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek. He pulls her chair out; she sits and he pushes it forward. He pours her a cup of caf and sets it down.

She looks at him with amusement as he walks over to the buffet and looks at her expectantly. She smiles wider as he starts a burner and proceeds to create an omelette for her loaded with meat. He produces it on a plate with a flourish and puts it in front of her.

She tucks in. The food is perfectly cooked and seasoned. She expected no less, but she had never had a meal cooked by a man who basically ran a powerful system, even from behind the scenes and by pulling strings that she couldn't even imagine.

He watches her with that Dragon smile on her face - the one in which she is not sure whether she is being fattened up before being devoured by the predator.

She gives a small smile of appreciation. _Can't believe that this is the one thing that I didn't know he shares with _Baa'je_. Besides the obvious--stubbornness, snark, a fighting spirit and skill, a heart the size of the galaxy, a cynical exterior, and oh, did I mention the stubbornness?_

She puts her fork down for a moment, as he looks at her. She realizes that he is waiting.

"Mr. Bel Iblis...." she starts. "Please, Ahsoka, call me Draq'. Or you can call me Dragon, or even you old bastard, depending on your level of exasperation."

She Smirks as she remembers the exact same technique that she had apparently inherited from Covenant's master and the differing tenses of his Togruta nickname.

Her smile goes pensive. She takes a deep cleansing breath. "Draq', I know that you want to know what my decision is regarding Bryne."

"What are your plans with my nephew?"he asks, bluntly.

_Alrighty then_.

She looks him square in the eye. "My first inclination is to get as far as I can from him," she says quietly, "but I don't know if I can do that to him or to myself. We are the only remaining ones that I can find who share a life that has shaped us."

"But," she continues, after gathering her thoughts, "I don't want to see him hurt. I told him I would give him my answer as to whether we stay in contact or not. He agreed to abide by my decision."

"What have you decided?"he asks.

"I don't know. I am leaning towards leaving him--maybe I am being selfish, because I don't want to be hurt, but I think..." She breaks off.

"Young lady, you don't know me and you have no reason to trust me or take advice from me," Bel Iblis said, "but I think that would be a grave mistake. We are embarking on something that could change the Galaxy - something that could restore justice and light. It is a slow build, but we will need all of our sons and daughters to accomplish this."

He pauses, and takes a sip of caf.

"Ahsoka, I am going to tell you a story. You can look at is as a parable, a fable, or a fairy tale. There are some aspects of all of these to this story."

She looks at him, outwardly calm, but her heart is beating rapidly.

"First off, as you have figured out, the name that you know him by now is not his own. I decided to create that man when he went to the Jedi, so that he could make a choice. A choice between the Jedi and his home. That idea was designed years ago, but he was only actually born about a year and a half ago. A man who purportedly had served Corellia during the Clone Wars, working behind the scenes with the Republic, even though my son had kept us out of the War in the Senate."

She listens, fascinated.

"But what you don't know, what no one outside of this room and a few septuagenarians on the Electoral Council of the remaining Elder House of Corellia, is that the name that he bore when you first met him, is not his own either."

Her eyes widen, but she listens quietly.

"The name Taliesin Croft is a product of hatred and grief. The hatred and grief of a father on Mandalore who had lost his beloved daughter, after she had married a cocky Corellian engineer. The hatred of a grandfather towards a child who was the sole reminder of that union, a union that he had accepted, but had borne only tragedy, as elements of the father's family had conspired to end it by any means necessary."

He continues after a brief respite. She is amazed at the grief and pain in his own eyes and voice. "That element included the father's ex-wife. A grasping, narrow venal woman who wanted nothing to do with the life of an engineer. She only wanted the prestige that his birthright gave her, as well as the money that his seat on the board of the Corellian Engineering Corporation."

"Even as a mere slip of a girl, before she produced two sons, she had already gained the nickname of the 'Hag' within the family. A name and persona that she cultivated. A persona that resulted in divorce and a healthy settlement and power within the family that her husband walked away from."

Ahsoka finally breathes as she listens. The Dragon continues, "His walk leads to Mandalore, where he meets another slip of a girl with her own suit of _beskar'gam_ and her own birthright. They fall in love and marry. They are happy. A healthy, stubborn boy is born. They are even more happy. Until a shuttle accident claims their lives during one of the many periods of strife on Mandalore."

"All are reported dead," he says soberly. Ahsoka gasps and closes her eyes, but she senses that there is more to the tale. "...including the boy. Unknown to the rest of Corellia, he survives without harm. The parents had managed to eject him. The grandfather on Mandalore, as I said, was angry. Even more angry as reports of possible complicity by the father's family on Corellia, in particular, the Hag, who had made no secret of her hatred of the new family because of the threat the boy posed to her own children's birthright."

The young warrior has so many questions. Draq' smiles at her thoughtful expression. "I have probably bored you already with the ins and outs of Elder Family politics, but one thing that you should know, the Hag and her ilk belong to a sect called the Ensterites. They hate outsiders, even outsiders from outside their little enclave. They have no desire to 'dilute' their blood with outsiders or offworlders."

"Anyway, back to the name. In a fit of irony that I didn't think he had in him, old man Shysa chose a first name from Old High Corellian - the language of the Elder Family - the true Elder Family, not those distant cousins and pretenders the Solos," he says with an annoyed look. 'Taliesin' in that language translates as 'between two worlds.' 'Croft' is a name given to unwanted children on Mandalore. Which the boy essentially was."

The Dragon continues, "Things...existed, until one day when he was three, the boy threw a large fruit at his grandfather's head. His aim was unerring, but the fact that he didn't use his hands to do it was the main issue. One thing that the old bastard hated more than his in-laws on Corellia were _jetti._ The boy's uncle Fenn contacted me and we managed to get him into a kind of orphanage on Corellia to protect him until I could overcome his stepmother's designs. He lived there in Covenant House--Ahsoka starts at the name--for two years until his propensity for hurling fruit came to the notice of a Jedi named Ky Narec. He and one other Force-sensitive in the House were taken."

"Both of them were almost judged too old to start training, but they were taken. The eight-year old, who quickly proved himself the nearest thing to a Jedi delinquent lasted until he was expelled before he could face the Trials. Something about pranks, drinking, and general hell-raising."

He smiles at the look of near recognition on the young woman's face. "Taliesin succeeded in eventually being Knighted in wartime, but it was only because he had a very patient and serene Master." She smiles at that, remembering.

"Plus, I heard that there was this smartassed young girl, a tiny little thing with a heart the size of a full-grown _Akul_ , who helped keep him on the straight and narrow by challenging him and allowing him to teach her a few things. I heard that she nearly killed him once, but was the one who cut his Padawan braid off."

Ahsoka looks down at her plate. When she looks up, he is smiling broadly with a twinkle in his eye. She returns his smile.

He looks at his comm. "I need to be in a meeting soon, but I want to finish this. Long story short, circumstances arise in which the Hag and her sons are no longer a problem. They go away with a healthy stipend and absolutely no claim on the Elder Family's main title."

He smirks, "Some meddling old bastard who wouldn't let things go manages to connect her to the deaths of those two beautiful kids on Mandalore. Kids whose only crimes were a lack of ambition for a title and a strong love for each other and their son."

He closes his eyes. "I couldn't directly connect her, so she and her minions escaped prison. But I did something worse. I stripped her of prestige and the ability to gain more prestige on the backs of her sons. I made sure that her boys were taken care of, but they lost their rights to the title."

"I don't know what the title is worth. Corellia has been a democracy for thousands of years; the Elector has had no real power during that time. It has a great deal of influence, but mainly through its relationship with CEC."

"With the Hag out of the way, I was able to miraculously announce the discovery of the long-lost heir to the Electoral Signet - an heir that the council determined could take the Signet on his thirtieth birthday."

"There was only one problem. The heir was a stubborn, willful asshole who showed no real interest in claiming his name or the title. Something about disrespecting the names and lives that he had built for himself, or some such bullshit."

Ahsoka smiles broadly at that, her teeth showing.

"He has six months or so to decide, after that, I have until the end of the year to come up with something else. I think that his thinking is shadowed by his wanting to remain hidden. With his Shadow training, his legend, and his change in appearance, he might be safe."

He looks pensive. "I don't want to give you the idea that I am angry with him for his choice, whatever it is. I accept it as a part of who he is and will be as proud him either way."

"Here endeth the story."

Ahsoka didn't realize, but she had finished the plate of food while the old man told the story - the story of a man who she had fought with and died with when she thought he was gone along with the world that they had known. She is silent, but her eyes are brimming with wetness.

Draq' looks at her and hands her an immaculate handkerchief from his expensive coat.

"I know who you are, Ahsoka, not from anyone telling me, or from any intelligence, but from just listening to Bryne's Remembrance and hearing your name right behind that of his late wife. I do know of your exploits in the War and of your trial." He pauses. He can see the emotion and the anger brewing behind her eyes.

He holds up his hand. "Before you come at me, know this," he says. "I had good relationships with the Jedi, and despite the fact that my son kept us out of the war, we traded intelligence. One of the reasons that my son kept us out was the fact that we saw what the war was doing to the Jedi. Your--troubles with them and how they abandoned you was an indicator of something that I felt was going wrong."

"Kowtowing to the GAR and High Command, was the biggest mistake the Jedi made,' Draq' says in a soft voice, "you should never have been made the sacrifice to them."

"I can't speak to your decision to leave, but you made it. It may be why you have survived when the Empire turned on the Jedi."

She sits there, her hands flat on the table. Her emotion has calmed, but she doesn't know what to expect from this old meddler.

"I do know this,"he says forcefully. "Since the man has known that you are alive, and he has been looking for you, I have seen more life in him than in the last year. He has had a cause, but now he pursues it with something added. He is still an angst-ridden asshole...." She smiles at that. "But he has life and he has light," Bel Iblis repeats.

"The reason I told you that long story is that you should know. He has already accepted one aspect of the title and the responsibility. One that is about a thousand years older than the other aspects and responsibilities. That of Protector. It speaks to his nature and his very essence. This is one thing that has probably vexed you as much as anything. He will fight for you and with you. He is an honorable man who takes oaths seriously. He will especially fight if he has a cause he believes in and someone to fight with that he believes in."

"I hope that you will take what I have told you into account when you make your decision as whether he continues to fight with you."

They both stand. Draq's eyes look into her own. She can see emotion welling behind them. "I have a son by blood that I don't often speak to. I also have a daughter by blood, who suspects, but doesn't know from our day to day interactions that we are related. I have other children who I claim by affinity and love. Children who you know. I now think that I can claim another. A beautiful, stubborn warrior with a constant Smirk, full of snark, but also full of pain from her losses. A warrior who is as powerful as I have ever seen."

He puts his hands on her shoulders and looks down at her. "I cannot imagine the two of you not involved in that fight together. I know that it will be hard, but I think that the two of you together will be a much stronger asset than you going your separate ways."

She looks down at his words. He continues, "I know that you both might have some conflict on this. The Hells know I do, but this is something that I know and believe."

She is struggling to form words. He makes it easier for her.

"Personally, you should know that I do not give a damn if he strips you down and fucks you silly in the public fountain of Coronet City. Or you both take a vow of poverty and chastity and join some weird cult - weirder than the one you already joined. But do not hurt each other and watch each other's backs."

Her jaw has dropped, but she recovers quickly. A full-blown Smirk comes onto her beautiful face. "It's none of your business who I fuck, old man," the young woman says, "but I get the message loud and clear."

A gleam appears in his eye. "Well, darlin'," he says in his best Outer Rim drawl, "if you ever want to try experience over a pretty face, you know how to reach me."

"Now you had to make it weird. Besides, I am not into antiques," she snarks back, her blue eyes laughing.

She briefly puts her face to his chest and squeezes him. _You'll do yourself,_ _old man_ in response to an earlier riposte from him, so many days ago on Takodana.

As he squeezes her in return, she hears him whisper a name into her montral.

 


	21. Epilogue: Beskar'gam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A movement grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been on the ride. I am especially grateful to those who have commented and given me feedback.

**Stewjon  
1.5 months after Contact**

Bryne Covenant, known now as _Buurenar-Alor_ among his _Mando'ade_ family. or the Storm-King among those others who might try to avoid him, and now as Tempest to an even smaller circle, sits on a bench in a square of hostels and eating establishments in the spaceport of this bucolic planet. He shifts his healing left hand in its glove with only a minimum of pain. He is gradually regaining the use of it; the med droids and specialists are 'cautiously optimistic' that while the feeling in that spot will be iffy, at least on the surface, he should regain full use of it. In a year. Maybe. _Good thing I only write with it. Never was much for Jar'kai, anyway. Only used it because I have two lightsabers now. Guess it'll be multiple choice._

As he watches the inhabitants and the few visitors go about their business, he marvels that this quiet backwater planet is the birthplace of Obi-wan Kenobi, a Master of the Order that helped forge him, but is now almost extinct.

_Until a month ago, I thought that it was. Or at least the most important members to me of it._

But for all intents and purposes, the Order is dead if it means that Ahsoka and he are the last who lived that life. Both of them left the Order behind, as they saw it turning into something they could no longer be a part of.

But neither of them can deny how the Order, imperfect as it was, shaped them and shaped their character - setting them on the paths that they lead - divergent ones, but now converging into something else.

As he sits there, he thinks about his losses and hers. Both of them are forged in loss, as well, but are so busy trying to protect each other from it that they can't see that their paths are linked.

Covenant feels the bright presence coming near him. He looks up and sees her. He watches her as she approaches. She is as lost in thought as he is.

She is dressed differently than when he last saw her. The only thing familiar is the long, wide scarf around her neck - long enough and wide enough to cover her face and montrals if needed. It now rests on her neck in brown with small amounts of white similar to a Togruta hunting skirt; her face is open.

It is the other items of clothing and adornment that draw his attention. Most of her clothing is reminiscent of her mixed heritage - Jedi and Togruta, - heritages that she is immensely proud of, even if one rejected her. Her top is not the non-descript vest that she was wearing. She now wears a rich, brief top that recalls a Jedi tabard that crosses in front, swings around her sides and crosses her back, leaving her muscled belly and sides open. He smiles as he looks at the color choice of the top. _Who knew that the little troll had fashion sense. Royal blue looks magnificent against her skin._

Settled on her hips are the lightsaber belt and Togruta-sash of both of her heritages. The belt hooks are vacant, but he knows that she is armed.The old battered brown nerf-leather jacket that she carries in her powerful arms is weighted in a way that there are two blasters and at least one lightsaber is hidden within.

The jacket, he knows, is her pride and joy, foremost among her meager possessions, behind only those two blasters given to her with love by her _Vod'e_ , and whatever lightsaber she is using now. It is, along with the single Republic credit hanging on a chain between her breasts, a symbol of the trust and loyalty of a beautiful, headstrong Pantoran pirate and her contentious crew. People who are not known for their loving and warm natures, who voted to fly into the sights of three huge antiques just for her and by extension, him. A soft, flowing brown skirt and sandals complete her wardrobe. The skirt is long, but slit enough to allow her to move if she needs. All of her choices are designed for her to be mobile, to bring that amazing athletic skill to bear. Of course, she would throw everything off and fight bare if it gave her the edge.

The sandals are another item that is all her. He has only seen those shoes on Shili, on the feet of Togruta hunters when 'propriety' (usually judged by off-worlders) demands that they eschew their traditional connection between their planet and their bare feet.

A pair of expensive sunshades last seen gracing the eyes of a Sienar Fleet System's executive, rests upon her forehead. _Must've really made an impression on Dani, if she gave my hunt-sister her own hard-won hunt trophy._

The final adornment that he notices is not her wardrobe. Her forearms, which are usually covered with either bracers or gauntlets, are bare. His gaze lingers on them, as the white markings on both forearms are on display. The feel of those white markings located in other hidden places are on his lips, as he recalls both their abandonment of reason when he was exploring them.

He also notices the few small plasma burn scars on her forearms that are usually covered.

He realizes that he has not breathed since she came into view. He is pretty sure that he is either turning blue, has a stupid look on his face, or is staring. Or any combination of the three.

Her smile, with those bright sharp teeth, is no less dim if he is. He breathes. He notices that her chest is rising and falling faster than normal.

"I see that Dani has had an impact on your wardrobe," Covenant opens. He moves the remains of his meal from the bench.

"Yep," she replies. "She managed to steal Draq's expense chip. My new ensemble is courtesy of the government of Corellia. Besides, someone hasn't returned my other coat..." She stares pointedly at the long coat he is wearing. She sits down, leans into him, and kisses his cheek. Her lips linger a bit longer than needed. She turns to face him.

He throws caution to the wind and moves his lips to hers. Her mouth opens as she responds to the kiss. Their tongues meet and gently dance. He notices something that he had never noticed before, or it is something new. She doesn't close her eyes when kissing him. Her brilliant, wide blue eyes are locked on his. They reflect each other's intense emotions, as they break apart.

They don't say anything for several minutes; they merely gaze at one another. Each of them waiting for the other to speak, to determine whether they will ever see each other again.

The mature one makes the first move.

"You said before we came back from Wild Space that you would respect my decision," Ahsoka says.

"Yes, I guess that I did," Covenant said. "I could claim duress after the battle."

She smiles then moves to a full-blown Smirk. "It wouldn't be the first time that you have made a decision after a head injury. Even though we both know that there is solid bone in that head."

Her face grows serious again. She turns away from him and looks at her toes.

"This looks ominous," Covenant says. "Should I just go?"

"No. This just take courage for me to say."

His heart seizes as he steels himself.

"After we fought each other here, and I had the impression that the asshole who punched me in the jaw was in fact you," she said. "I was afraid - especially after you made it abundantly clear that we should re-connect and that you should be watching my back," she pauses and the Smirk re-appears, "or my ass. I wanted to run--run so far away. I couldn't bear to lose anyone again - especially one who had been my _Vod_ and my hunt-brother...." She trails off.

He sits and waits for the end.

"....and later, something more."

"I kept telling myself, I didn't want anyone to be hurt for me, if I most likely got myself killed in Organa's little party."

"But a very wise and very short bartender told me that I needed to get my head out of my _shebs_. She comes from a long line of people who have told me that. It must be something about pirates. My reasons were entirely selfish. I didn't want to be hurt again, after I had built a life alone."

She inhales and there is a brief two seconds before she exhales and continues. "She told me of your pain."

His eyes grow hooded.

"No, don't look at me like that," Ahsoka continued. "Maz didn't break your confidence. She said that was your story to tell. Anyway, what she told me was that even though you had lost so much; you always got back up every time. She told me what I knew to be true, in so many words."

He sits silently. He gently drew her around to look at him. "What was that?" he asks, softly.

"That if I am to continue this fight, or if I choose to do something else, that I would need someone like you to fight with me - to have each others' backs, to heal each others' wounds, and to take on the Galaxy."

At that, she takes his left hand in both of hers. She gently, with a nod from him, takes the glove off.

She shows no fear or revulsion at the hard, red disk of flesh in the center of his hand. He opens and closes his hands gently. She feels the pain as he continues. She stops him; takes the hand and gently brings the wound to her lips. She holds it there for a long moment. He closes his eyes as the lower temperature of her skin soothes. She brings it back to rest.

"What do the doctors say?" she asks. He smiles, "Only five hundred of those flexes left for today." He sobers. "They say I should regain full use. Some of the feeling in that area may not come back, but everything important seems to be repaired. I have to watch and try not to get hit there again. Some of the arteries may be weaker for a while after they were repaired."

"What did they do to fix it?" she asks. "Oh, the usual. Some microsurgery first, then a dip in bacta, then brought out. They then combined bacta and surgery by droids after that. Fun stuff. I hope you never have to go through it, Runt."

"How does it feel? Do you have a lot of pain?"

"No, not really. Those thousand crunches cause some. Otherwise, it's good."

"Is the feeling coming back?" At that question, she sees, about a half-second too late, the gleam in his eye. Her breath hisses, as his fingers and hand find the slit in her skirt and drifts along her inner thigh.

She doesn't stop the motion for a good thirty seconds, before she takes his hand gently in hers. When her eyes focus, she Smirks. "That is not really an indicator. I think that you would do that if you had no hand or were on your deathbed."

Her smile disappears. He can feel her thoughts.

She lays his hand down and brings her hand to his face and holds it there.

He meets her gaze, draws a deep breath. "Ahsoka," he says, gathering courage. "I am sorry that I ran off without you to face Krell. I was wrong..."

She places her fingers on his lips, then replaces her fingers with her lips.

"Shh," she says. "I know. Your reasons weren't wrong, but I have learned that what you did for me, is a part of fighting with me, of being my hunt-brother. Just don't be surprised if I have to do it to you, in order to give you respite or rest, or because I might be the better choice."

The Smirk fills her face. "You weren't by the way."

"Weren't what?"

"The better choice. He was so kicking your ass when I got there."

"Oh, you are so full of shit, Runt. Your eyes should be brown. I had everything under control until you shot me."

"I only shot you because he was about to squash you, blaster or no," she snarks; "the only reason I didn't have to kick your ass for leaving was because he was doing it so well for me."

Their laughter rises together; a welcome sound. They suddenly realize they are in a public square, albeit a deserted one.

_Somebody in one of these hotels just might have gotten a free show earlier, Covenant thinks._

Green and blues meet as they both come to this realization. As one, they shrug.

Ahsoka says. "I have missed you. I know I've said it before, but I will be proud to hunt with you again."

"As will I, hunt-sister," he says, the smile still on his face.

Ahsoka smiles and says, "There is a nagging, annoying little tingle in my Force-sense - one that is washed in the colors of faith, justice, and power."

Covenant laughs, softly. "I didn't know that you were versed in the colors of my family and their meaning."

She dazzles him with a full-on smile. "I know your secret - thanks to a talk with the Dragon - everything about you - it will remain locked in my heart and my soul, Taliesin Croft, or whatever you call yourself. It will be there."

The smile turns into a Smirk. "My Lord."

"Just so long as you, never, ever, call me 'Lord' again."

"I don't know, when what happens on Naboo repeats itself, there might be some role-playing allowed....."

"Ahh, the truth is out. You just want to bang me because I am royalty."

"Now you had to make it weird." Her laughter is genuine, open, and the laughter of the cheeky Padawan and youngling that he had known for over a decade. _Okay, that made it a little weird._

"Speaking of royalty, or at least marrying well--how do you stand with Organa?" he asks.

"We are okay," she whispers, as she looks down at the ground. "He understands my decision. He doesn't like it; I don't know if he ready in his mind and his heart for the next step. He will be; he is a strong leader and his desire for freedom is powerful."

She takes a breath and closes her eyes. "A good friend of ours, another great leader, once said when she stood before the Senate, 'So this is how Liberty dies; with thunderous applause.' Well, Liberty will be reborn with fits and starts, with triumph and tragedy, with quiet dedication and a slow build. Mostly with sacrifice. I think it has hit him that he won't be able to protect me forever, nor should he."

Covenant's heart twists as he thinks about what she has said. _If anything is happening to you, it is because I am already dead._

"He realizes that both of us might have saved Alderaan some nasty exposure to the Empire by taking out Krell."

"But, he did say I need to trust him, too. He will let me do what I need to do, but I need to obey orders. I have struggled with the big picture my entire life. He could, at some time, especially if I do something stupid, be done with me in his little organization." She sighs.

"I find that hard to believe," Covenant remarked. "He needs you - you truly are the 'Fulcrum' of everything he hopes for and dreams for." She smiles at that.

He changes the subject, slightly. "How does he feel about your new motley crew of Corellians?" he asks.

"I think that he realizes that I will need help and will need to expand the compartmentalization more. But not much more. He may look at you and yours as another cell, albeit one with more privileges. That's not what I mean, turd," she says at his smirk forming. Her eyes are laughing as she says it.

_Twelve years old._

"What are you going to do in the long run?" he asks, gently.

"I think that Lassa is going to be happy because I may use her ship as a base," she says with a smile. "It is time to maybe start recruiting a bit, especially in the Outer Rim. And, who knows? I might be able to make some money for the rebellion."

"Ahsoka Tano, pirate princess."

She rolls her eyes.

"How does the Pirate Queen feel about it?"

She smiles, "She is ecstatic to have her Quartermaster back." She grows wistful. "She has been a good friend and a wise one. To both of us." He nods at that.

"She did imply that she was and is still willing to shoot you three times in the head for me, if it would knock some sense into you."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Covenant says. "We will have to lock up weapons when our crews come into contact. She is still pissed at Dani for turning out to be a CorSec agent back at the end of the War." _At least she knew I was a Jedi and not just a good cook_. "She does have an inability to let go of grudges. I don't think her father and she can be in the same sector."

"I can't speak to her parental relationships, but I am working on a plan for her and Dani. Dani has been too helpful to me in the last few days and you in the last few years to worry about another friend trying to put a blaster bolt in her head or a knife in her back."

"I was saying the other day that they should just kriff each other and get it out of their systems," he offers.

"I might be able to facilitate those negotiations."

Covenant looks skyward as he thinks about this. He sighs at her Smirk. He pulls out a pocket flask and offers it to her.

She pulls a long swig from it. She closes her eyes appreciatively. "That is good stuff," she says.

"It oughta be. I steal it from Draq's decanter every chance I get." They both laugh together.

They sit and drink in each other's faces. So much loss in their lives; they revel in the fact that they have found each other - someone to carry on the fight with, or just someone with the shared experiences of the Order and of the Hunt, as well as the devastation of the Fall.

Covenant broke the spell first. "How does this work?"he asks. "Will you eventually move in with me and the rest of the crew and travel around the Galaxy righting wrongs with us as your plucky sidekicks? Been there, done that." A shadow passes over his face.

Ahsoka looks at him, her eyes and smile brimming with shared loss. "Some day, when you are ready - you will tell me of your pain - of why you wear a _beskar_ ring and what it means to you."

He nods. "Someday."

"But you didn't answer the question," he says.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath. "Much as I would like that, I don't think it would be the best idea right now," she muses. "I think that we will need to maintain some distance - for our sanity and for our safety."

She waits as she sees the hooded look return over his green eyes. He finally nods. "You'll disappoint Dani," he says with his own version of a Smirk. "She was looking forward to more 'girl time,' as well as teaching you a few things...."

She mirrors the Smirk "I am not sure that I would be any good at too much 'girl time', but I might be able to teach her a few moves."

Ahsoka grows serious. "I have several places I can stay, throughout the Empire. I think I need to move around. But tell Dani that I will definitely make Corellia one of them."

"Great. She'll be bugging me to find out when you are going to visit."

"Tell her she better rest up. Those moves might be acrobatic."

_Of course she says this when I am taking a swig..._

"Brat, " he manages to choke out.

As soon as he can breathe, he gets up. He offers his hand to her. She takes it and rises gracefully. They start towards the way she came from. Ahsoka effortlessly moves to his left side, opposite his holstered blaster and takes his hand gently as they walk. _We move well together._

"If I may ask, where are you headed now?" he ventures.

She reflects on his question. _Still a few bugs - she is afraid to tell me_. She shakes her head, as if getting something out of it.

"I am going to Alderaan for a few days. I have some things I need to deal with." She smiles. "Apparently, I am now a silent partner in a diner in Aldera."

"Do they serve gravy?" he asks. She shakes her head. "I have already been looking for a Corellian cook."

"Of course, I think I can serve some of that." _Again, while I am taking a sip when she says something like that._

She sobers. "I think that I am going to Shili for a while," she answers. "I meant to go there for a time, after I left the Order. I didn't make it then and I haven't been back since Order 66 - too afraid of what I would bring to my clan and my world."

She smiles. "I think I am going out in the bush, to hunt and hone my survival skills."

"They are already pretty incredible," Covenant says.

"I need to re-connect with the _Akul_."

"If you need a hunt-brother..."

She looks into his eyes. "Give me a month there, _Baa'je_. Then I want you to take time and come there. We will spend a few weeks in the bush in the Valley of the Northern Wells. I will teach you what I have learned in that month, about actually connecting with the _Akul_. I don't want to take teeth. I have and will have more death than I want to know."

His own eyes well, as he feels the darkness. Of a scene in his mind's eye another slip of a girl falling at the hands of a formerly trusted _Vod_ \- a brother who he had drank with, sang with, fought with, and bled with; of the pile of bodies of his former _Vod'e_ in the aftermath; of the red haze receding in his vision.

He sees her looking at him, compassion in those blue eyes. He shakes his head and smiles. She smiles and leaves him to his memories.

_For now._

She continues, "I will also teach you what I have learned about the tradition of 'joining' among hunt-brothers and hunt-sisters who are of age." The Smirk flows easily onto her face. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

Her eyes look at his directly. "By day, we will hunt and bond with the _Akul_. By night, I will lay back on our ground-sheet and you will take me under the stars and in the grass of the plains. Every night."

His heart, as well as lower parts flip at her direct, matter-of-fact gaze.

She breaks the mood with a gleam in the steel gaze. "You do remember what else lives in the Valley. Perhaps you'll finally get a taste for the _Themiar_."

 _Oh great, snacks_. "If I do, you might think twice about our nocturnal activities. They don't agree with me in other ways; other than overcoming the wiggling and the sound that they make when you take a bite."

She laughs. Her eyes grow distant, as if remembering.

He smiles. His own eyes grow distant with his own look into the past at a tiny girl standing with her foot on the body of a beast four or five times her size. A beast that had already killed many of her own age in the village. Now, as then he feels a knife of pride - pride in all that she has overcome to become the warrior and individual she is.

He comes back to the present. "Just as long as you don't use me for bait again, Runt."

Her laughter reaches his core. "You can't really call me that anymore, hunt-brother. I am finally taller than you are."

"To me, you will always have a piece of that tiny, smartass powerhouse in you, Ahsoka," he manages to say.

They both grow serious. Without even realizing it, they have reached a place where they must part - for now. They face each other. Covenant pulls her into his arms. They touch foreheads, just like they had seen their bucket-clad-brothers do in the past. They remain like that for several moments. Ahsoka reaches into his shirt and closes her hand around the single _Akul_ tooth hanging there - the tooth that she gave to him when they were both younger and it was a different universe. Covenant smiles and kisses her on the end of her nose.

They move apart. "I'll see you around, Tempest," Ahsoka says. "Not if I see you first, Fulcrum," he responds. He adds a farewell that he hasn't used in nearly five years.

"May the Force be with you." She smiles and says, "And with you, _Baa'je'ie_."

Ahsoka turns and walks into the docking bay. Covenant watches her until she disappears.

Strangely, as he turns and walks away, her Force presence is tinged with purple - the avatar of faith of an Elder Family of Corellia.

Faith that they will be there to guard each other's hearts and flanks. Faith that they will share a fight and a hunt again.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
